Who says boys are stronger than girls?
by Kyokitty 4ever
Summary: Mikan only wanted to join the Gakuen Alice soccer team. She never expected to be caught in a love triangle. But, Mikan doesn't want to fall in love again, so will the boys give up or strive to get her love? NxMxR
1. Is Gakuen Alice really for boys only?

**KK**: **This is my first fanfic. I hope you all like it! I got my inspiration from, you know how everyone says boys are stronger than girls; well I am just about to prove them wrong. That's all I'm gonna say, because if I say anymore, I'll give the whole story away. Well, just read it for yourselves! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

"LET ME IN!" Mikan Sakura shouted at the gate keeper.

"As I told you before, the soccer club is strictly restricted to only _boys_," the gate keeper replied, calmly, but there was a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I don't freakn' care just LET ME IN!" Mikan shouted.

The gate keeper sighed as he thought_, I don't get paid enough_.

**Meanwhile, about 10 feet away…**

"Here she is again," Ruka said, looking at Mikan shout at the gate keeper.

"She should just give up," Natsume looked at the brunette.

"Hey, let's walk up closer so we can actually hear what they're saying," Ruka said, as a mischievous grin formed at his lips.

"What a drag," Natsume sighed, but he followed Ruka, anyway.

"Over here," Ruka motioned to Natsume. The boys hid behind a bush, watching as the brunette spat insults at the gate keeper.

"You call yourself a gatekeeper? Yet you can't even get rid of one girl," Mikan shook her head, "Tsk, tsk, how shameful…"

By then, the gate keeper's face was all red, "Why can't you just leave?"

Mikan thought for a bit, and then she leans her arms on the gate, "how about I make a deal with you?"

The gatekeeper's eyes lit up hopefully, "Yes?"

"How about you let me in the school, for just about…" Mikan thinks, "Let's say, five minutes."

"What would you do if I let you in?" the gatekeeper raised an eyebrow at her.

"Jeez, you really do not trust me, do ya?" Mikan said, as the gatekeeper nodded. Mikan sighed dramatically. Then she jerked up and looked up at the gatekeeper, "I know how about you escort me!"

"Escort you to where?" the gatekeeper looked confused.

"I just wanna see the principal and have a word with him," Mikan answered sweetly.

The gatekeeper looks hesitant, and then he asks, "You promise you won't do anything?"

"Of course, Mikan Sakura never breaks her promises," Mikan crosses her heart.

The gatekeeper sighed and opened the gate, "Now, follow me, the school tends to be big so you might get lost-" he didn't get a chance to finish as Mikan ran in front of him, screaming, "Yayy!" "Hey wait for me!" the gatekeeper rushed inside of the school, after her.

Natsume and Ruka were quiet the whole time, while watching the little scene. "That girl really is an idiot," Natsume said, standing up.

"At least she's determined," Ruka replied, standing up next to him.

"That's what makes her so stupid, she doesn't know when to give up; it's not like anything's gonna change," Natsume said. Ruka looked at him and shrugged.

"Wanna follow them and see what they're saying?" Ruka asked.

"No," Natsume turned to his friend, "When did you become such a stalker?"

Ruka blushed, "I-it's not that… I-it's just... I'm not…"

"Whatever," Natsume started to walk away.

"H-hey, wait up!" Ruka ran up to Natsume.

"Tch. what a slow person," Natsume mumbled.

**Meanwhile, in the office…**

"We've been waiting here for like an hour," Mikan complained.

"Actually, it's only been about five minutes," the gatekeeper replied.

"But it feels like an hour passed," Mikan pouted.

The gatekeeper sighed; this girl took up so much of his energy.

Finally they heard the door of the office open and a woman walked in.

Mikan looked up at the woman, "Uh, who are you?"

The woman smiled at her, "I'm Himemiya, the principal."

Mikan jaw dropped open, "The principal's a girl?"

**KK: Yeah, I know I kind of left it off at a cliff hanger, but you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out what happens! Don't worry, I promise you, this is a love triangle, but you'll just have to read on, to see it happen. I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible. But, anyway, tell me what you think. Plz review or criticize, if you don't like the story. I mean, come on, don't try to be nice, I want honest opinions here! If it's not honest, I don't wanna hear it. **


	2. Was this really a good idea?

**KK: Yay, I finally finished the second chapter! *Applause* Hahaha, anyway, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**Chapter 2: Was this really a good idea?**

"The principal is a girl?" Mikan shouts again.

"As, I said for the last 15 times, yes, she is the principal, did it get through your head yet?" the gatekeeper asked.

"You seem surprised, why is that?" Himemiya asks her attention on Mikan.

"Well, I thought Gakuen Alice was an all-boys school," Mikan replies.

"It used to be, but two years later it became co-ed," Himemiya explained, "the school was losing money, so we needed more students." Himemiya giggled, "It was pretty easy to attract girls here, mostly because of the Gakuen Alice soccer team."

"Oh, I had no idea," Mikan says, surprised.

"Don't worry, you're just about two years late," the gatekeeper said, sarcastically, earning him a glare from Mikan.

"So, what did you want anyway?" Himemiya asked.

"I wanna join the Gakuen Alice soccer team!" Mikan said, jumping up and down. The principal simply stared at her and said, "No."

Mikan stopped jumping, "Excuse me?"

Himemiya sighed, "Even though the school's now co-ed, the soccer team is still restricted to only boys."

"Really?" Mikan looked depressed.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you for the past five days!" the gatekeeper shouted at Mikan.

Mikan looked down at the floor, "S-sorry, it's just that I really want to play soccer." Tears started forming at the edges of her eyes.

Himemiya saw Mikan distress and suggested, "How about you join our school?" Mikan didn't look up as she replied, "What good will that do?"

"I could find a way to get you into the soccer team, but I can't promise," Himemiya said.

"Really?" Mikan looked up at Himemiya with hopeful eyes. "I'll try, but I can't promise," Himemiya said. Mikan smiled and jumped up to hug Himemiya, "Thank you soooooo much!"

"Okay, well, since you'll be going to this school now, you will need a school uniform," Himemiya said. "Of course," Mikan replied.

"We have an empty dorm room, you could use that," Himemiya turns to the gatekeeper, "Why don't you show her to her room?"

"Okay," he mumbled, as he started to walk out of the office. Mikan turned to Himemiya, "Thank you."

"Why thank me, when I haven't even done anything for you yet?" Himemiya asks.

Mikan smiles, "Thank you for giving me a chance." Then she turns and runs out the door.

_What an interesting girl_… Himemiya thinks as she turns to sort some papers, _I have a feeling; things are going to get so much more interesting…_

**Meanwhile...**

"Are we there yet?" Mikan asks.

"For the 50th time, no," the gatekeeper replies, "we haven't even been walking for five minutes."

"I know, but I'm really starting to get impatient," Mikan pouted. They walked a few more steps until the gatekeeper finally said, "This is your room."

"Wow, it's big," Mikan said, examining the room. The walls were purple and the floor had a beautiful white carpet. Mikan looked up; right smack in the middle of her room was a huge king-sized bed.

"I don't understand why the principal would give you such good room, we have many other rooms," the gatekeeper mumbled. Mikan pretended not to hear him.

Mikan walked into her room, and then she turned to look at the gate keeper, who was still standing outside of the door, "Um, are you gonna go? Cause I kinda have to get changed."

"Whatever," he replied, but he walked away.

Mikan closed the door and changed into her uniform. She stood in front of her mirror, to examine herself. Mikan had to admit the uniform looked pretty good. She wore a light blue checker skirt and a white shirt, with a black jacket over it. Lastly, there was the pretty light blue tie that went around her neck. Mikan brushed her hair, which went all the way down to her waist.

Then she opened her door and started off to her new classroom. She looked at her watch; it was 7:15. She had five minutes until class starts. She walked to her classroom, just as the bell sounded. She found her teacher waiting outside the room for her.

"So you must be Mikan Sakura, am I correct?" the teacher asked. Mikan nodded.

"I'm Nodacchi, and I will be your teacher," he said. _Obviously_, Mikan thought in her head.

"So, why don't go into the classroom?" he opened the door and went in. Mikan followed close behind. When she and Nodacchi-sensei walked into the classroom, everyone became silent.

"We have a new student here," Nodacchi said. Mikan smiled brightly at my new classmates, "Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura." The girls starred at her in envy while the boys, all but two, had hearts in their eyes.

"Mikan-san, you can sit next to me!" one boy shouted.

"No way, she gonna sit next to me!" another shouted.

"No me!"

"Why would she sit next to you?"

"Mikan-san, I have an open seat next to me, just for you!"

The boys were shouting and Mikan just stood there, dumbfounded. Then she turned to look at Nodacchi, "Umm…" Nodacchi looked at the class, "Now, settle down everyone." The shouting continued, Nodacchi sighed and then shouted, "I said, settle down!" The class looked at him and immediately became silent.

Nodacchi turned back to Mikan, "Now why don't you go take a seat Natsume Hyuuga."

Mikan looked up innocently at him, "Who is that?" the whole class gasped. Mikan looked at her classmates and thought, _did I say something wrong?_ Nodacchi clears his throat and says, "Natsume, raise your hand, so the new student knows where to sit."

"I don't need to," a male voice said.

"Natsume, I said, raise your hand," Nodacchi-sensei said, grinding his teeth.

"I don't want to," the male voice said again.

Nodacchi-sensei sighs and points to an empty seat, "Just go sit there," Mikan walks to her seat, oblivious to everyone's eyes on her. She takes her seat, as the lesson begins. Halfway through the lesson, Mikan gets bored and stares out the window, and starts to daydream.

"I have to go drop these papers off in the office, so I expect you all to be well-behaved while I'm gone," Nodacchi-sensei said, as he walked out of the classroom.

Once everyone heard the door click, all the boys jumped out of their seats and crowded around Mikan desk.

"You're so cute!"

"You wanna be my girlfriend?"

"You're pretty cute for a newbie."

"Umm, I…" Mikan blushed.

"Okay, break it up," a female voice said. The boys all backed up and a girl with short boyish hair walked towards Mikan. Mikan knew exactly who she was, "Hotaru!" Mikan jumped up and gave the girl a hug.

"Ew," Hotaru pushed her away, "you'll get your germs on me."

"Wahh," Mikan cried, "Hotaru is so mean!"

"I cannot believe you just noticed me now, I am offended," Hotaru said.

"No, it's just that I didn't see you," Mikan replied.

"Whatever," Hotaru said.

"Uh, Hotaru, why are you here, anyway?" Mikan asked.

"Well, I heard you were gonna be here, so I came here too," Hotaru explained.

"Aw, Hotaru came here just because of me?" Mikan hugged her friend, "I love you, Hotaru!"

Hotaru sighed and hugged her friend back, "Fine but only this once." Once they pulled apart, Hotaru turned to Mikan, "that will be 100 yen, for hugging me." Mikan sighed, Hotaru will never change.

Suddenly they heard another female voice, "Hey, where's the new girl?"

Mikan looked up and saw a girl with short black hair and green eyes, "Um, who are you?"

The girl looked at her, "I'm the one and only Sumire Shouda, the president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club."

_There we go again, with that kid Natsume,_ Mikan thinks to herself, then she looks at Sumire, "Who is this Natsume person?" The class gasps at her again and Mikan sighs, _what did I say this time_?

Sumire looked at her, with her green eyes wide, "you don't know the all famous Natsume Hyuuga?"

"As, I repeat again, who the heck is this Natsume person?" Mikan replied, impatiently.

Sumire rolled her eyes, "Why don't you take a look to your left?" Mikan looked to her left and saw a raven-haired guy with crimson eyes. Then she turned back to Sumire, "Uh, so what am I supposed to see?"

"Are you that dense? Natsume is that person to your left, idiot," Sumire rolled her eyes at her. Mikan turned to her left again and saw the boy, who was pretending to pay no attention to her.

"So, what does it matter if I don't know this guy?" Mikan asked, pointing to the raven-haired boy.

"Don't point, you idiot," Sumire hissed at her, "Natsume is the all-famous captain of the soccer team; you're like the only person who doesn't know him."

"Oh, okay and you also said something about a person named Ruka, who is that?" Mikan asked. Once again, the whole class gasped. By then, Mikan was seriously irritated; she turned to the class and said, "Just because I don't know someone doesn't mean you guys have to get all surprised like that."

"You really are stupid, first you don't know the captain of the soccer team, and then you don't know the captain's best friend," Sumire looked at her as if she didn't have a brain.

"So this Ruka person is Natsume's best friend," Mikan said, in understanding.

"Yes, idiot," Sumire rolled her eyes, "Now look to your right." Mikan did as she was told and she saw a boy with blond hair and light blue eyes. "So, this is Ruka?" Mikan asked, pointing at the boy.

"I told you not to point, didn't I?" Sumire glared at her. "Oh, yeah," Mikan chuckled nervously and put her hand down.

Mikan turned to the blond boy, the boy was trying to pretend he didn't notice her, but then gave up. "What do you want?" he growled at her.

"Jeez, you don't need to growl at me like that," Mikan said.

"And you don't have to stare at me like that," he replied.

"You look like a really cute boy, but yet you have a foul personality," Mikan said, examining him.

"Well, then don't judge people on their appearances," Ruka growled at her.

"I know, right? That's what I've been trying to tell everyone," Mikan smiled at him.

Ruka looked surprised for a moment, _what a cute smile_, he thought. Then he shook his head and glared at her, "But you look stupid and act like it."

"Rude, are we?" Mikan glared at him.

"Whatever," Ruka turned away from her.

Mikan slumped into her chair, _what kind of a school did I get myself into?_

**KK: Okay, I know I made Ruka kinda mean, but don't hate him, he's not all that bad, I promise! I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Plz review, criticize, if you don't like it, so far. ****Be Honest!**


	3. The mother I never had

**KK: Here's the next chapter! No romance yet, but it will come soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**Chapter 3: The mother I never had**

Mikan looked at the clock, waiting for the bell to sound. _Ready_, she thought, _5...4...3...2...1..._ The bell sounded right at the exact time. Mikan jumped up and rushed out the door. She raced up to her room and dropped her books on her bed and rushed out again.

_I'm gonna get into that soccer team, today,_ she thought. She ran outside on to the field, but she didn't get far because there was a fence outside of the field. _Must be so, no one but the players of the soccer can come on,_ Mikan thought. She saw the boys running laps. Mikan looked around, hoping to see the soccer team's coach.

Mikan looked and saw two men standing on the side watching the boys run. Mikan tried waving her hands to get the coaches' attention, but she had no such luck. Mikan kicked the fence,_ if it wasn't for this dang fence_, _I could have just walked right up to them_, she thought. Some boys saw her waving and winked at her, thinking that she was waving at them.

_What a bunch of cocky idiots_, she thought to herself. Then a light bulb appeared over her head. _What if I wave one of the boys over here and ask them to let me in?_ Mikan thought. Mikan started waving her hands franticly. A boy saw her and smiled at her, Mikan motioned for him to come over to her. The boy looks confused but he comes over anyway.

"Y-you need m-me for something?" the boy pants.

"Yeah," Mikan flashed a grin at him, "Do you mind opening the door of fence so I can come in?"

"Umm, well, we're not allowed to let people who are not part of the soccer team in," the boy replies.

"I know, but, just for five minutes, I just want to have a word with the coaches over there," Mikan pleads, with the puppy dog look on her face.

The boy gives in and opens the door for her, "Fine but only for five minutes, okay?"

"Okay!" Mikan smiles and rushes on the field, towards the coaches.

"Um, excuse me?" Mikan taps the blond-haired man shoulder. The bond man turns around and stares at her for a while before saying, "Wow, what a cute little girl!"

The man with the brown hair turns around and faces her, "Who are you?"

"I'm Mikan, but before I tell you why I am here, I want to know your names," Mikan smiles at them.

"I'm Narumi!" the blond man says, and then he grabs the man with the brown hair and says, "This is Jinno!"

"Let go of me," Jinno growls at Narumi.

"Oops," Narumi chuckled softly and let's go of Jinno's sleeve.

"So, why are you here?" Jinno asks.

"I want to join the soccer team," Mikan smiles.

Narumi and Jinno look at her, surprised. Mikan looks at them, "What?" Narumi coughs and turns to Jinno. Jinno clears his throat and says, "The soccer team is only for boys."

"I know, but I want to be in it anyway," Mikan pouts.

"But you can't," Jinno replies.

"Why?" Mikan raises an eyebrow at him.

But before Jinno can answer the soccer players walk over to them.

"Jinno-sensei we're done running ten laps," a boys says.

"Okay, just hold on for a second," Jinno tells the boy and turns his attention back to Mikan, "but really you can't be on the soccer team."

"Why not?" Mikan pouts.

Before Jinno can say anything a boy says, "A girl wants to join the soccer team?"

"Is she for real?"

"There's no way she'll make it."

"A girl can't join the soccer team."

All the boys voice in their opinions. Mikan was starting to get really annoyed, she turned to the boys and asked, "What makes you think I can't?"

"You're a girl, that's why," a boy with crimson eyes comes forward. Mikan knew right away he was Natsume.

"What's wrong with being a girl?" I ask him.

"Girls are weak," Natsume replied.

"Not all are," Mikan glared at him.

"_All _girls are weak one way or another," Natsume replies, with no emotion in his voice what-so-ever.

"And you think boys are not?" Mikan challenges him.

Before Natsume can reply Jinno turns to Mikan and says, "I'm sorry but you really can't join the team. Now please leave before I will have to force you."

Mikan mutters something under her breath before she turns back to Jinno; she looks him in the eyes and says, "Just because I'm leaving now, doesn't mean I'm giving up. I will be part of the soccer team!" Mikan stomps off.

Before goes back to her room, she stops by at the office. She sees Himemiya siting at her desk. "Hi-sama?" Mikan walks into the office and sits down on a chair.

"Ah, Mikan, what brings you here?" Himemiya asks.

"They won't let me join the soccer team," Mikan looks down at the floor.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Himemiya asks.

"I don't know, Hi-sama, I just don't know what to do anymore," Mikan looks up at Himemiya, "Everyone thinks I shouldn't even try because it's pointless, nothing is going to change."

"Do you think it's pointless?" Himemiya asks.

"I don't, but-" Mikan starts but gets cut off by Himemiya.

"If you don't think it's pointless then it's not, who cares what other people think," Himemiya says.

"I know, but-" Mikan starts, but gets cut off by her again.

"Mikan, let's get to the point, are you going to give up?"

Mikan looks down at the floor and mumbles, "N-no."

"Mikan raise your head and say it with more confidence," Hi-sama says to Mikan, but it sounds more like a command.

Mikan looks up at Hi-sama and says, "No, I won't give up." Hi-sama walks to Mikan and pats her on the head, "Good girl." Mikan smiles up at her and gives her big hug.

"I think I better get used to your hugs now," Hi-sama chuckles.

"Thank you," Mikan says to her.

"For what?" Hi-sama asks.

Mikan looks into her eyes, "For giving me confidence."

"I never gave it to you; you had it all along, you just needed to find it," Hi-sama smiles.

"You know what, Hi-sama?" Mikan asks her.

"What?" Hi-sama asks.

"You're like the mother I never had," Mikan smiles.

"And, you're like the daughter I never had," Hi-sama strokes Mikan's hair. Hi-sama gives her a little shove towards the door, "Now, go off to your room and do your homework."

"Okay, bye, Hi-sama!" Mikan waves at her and runs out the door.

_Maybe this school isn't too bad, _Mikan giggles, _I could get used to this._

**KK: Okay, the sparks between Ruka and Mikan will come in later. You just have to wait till I post the next chapter, which I will do in the next few hours! Plz review, or criticize, tell me what you think. Be Honest! **


	4. Different Faces

**KK: I'm finally done with this chapter. And, I did it in just a few hours, like I promised. This is the chapter when I finally introduce Youichi! YAY!**

**Chapter 4: Different Faces**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Mikan groaned and slapped the snooze button on her alarm clock. She turned over to look at the time; it was already 7:20! Mikan groaned, _forget it, I'll just skip school today_. Mikan stood up and changed into her jean shorts and white top over coated with a blue hip-length jacket. _Maybe I'll just take a walk outside,_ Mikan thought as she went outside.

"It's so warm out today," Mikan said, feeling the sun's warmth on her face. "I'll go check out the woods, today," Mikan said walking into the forest.

She only walked a couple of feet when she heard a voice, "Hey, come here, I won't hurt you."

_Hmm…_ Mikan thought, _that voice sounds familiar_. She walked towards the sound of the voice.

"I won't hurt you," the voice said again. By then, Mikan was close enough to see who was talking. She looked up and saw Ruka!

"Ruka?" Mikan asked.

Ruka whipped around to face her, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just taking a walk," Mikan answered, "I didn't expect to find you here."

Mikan took a step closer to him, "So you like rabbits?" Mikan looked down at the little bunny.

Ruka blushed, "Maybe…"

Mikan smiled at him, "I knew you weren't so bad, the first time I met you."

"What do you mean?" Ruka asked him.

"When you first talked to me, you were mean, but when I heard you talking to this rabbit, you sounded so gentle," Mikan said, stroking the bunny's fur.

"Maybe, because I like the bunny and not you," Ruka growled at her.

Mikan looked up at him, "I don't believe that's true; I believe that the Ruka talking to the bunny is the real Ruka and the Ruka talking to me, was a fake."

Ruka blushed, "I-I -don't k-know what you're t-talking about."

"What I mean is I believe Ruka-pyon is actually really nice, but he just likes to hide it," Mikan smiles.

Before Ruka could say anything, the bell sounded. "Well, I guess we better go, before we get in trouble," Mikan turned to Ruka and gave him a hug, "Bye, Ruka-pyon!"

Ruka stood there stunned, as Mikan ran out of the forest.

Mikan was in front of her room when she saw a little boy, sitting outside of her door. Mikan examined him, judging from his uniform, she decided he was from the elementary division. Mikan bent down and was about to pick up, when his eyes flashed open, and he looked at her.

"Get away you, ugly," the boy said. Mikan jerked back, _what a rude boy_. But just after the boy said that, he passed out again. Mikan hesitated for a moment, and then, slowly, she touched his forehead. She gasped, he had a fever! Mikan picked the boy up and carried him into her room. She laid him gently on her bed. Mikan put a wet cloth on his forehead.

Mikan took a closer look at the boy; he actually looked pretty cute when he was sleeping. Mikan stroked his light gray hair. Suddenly, without warning, the boy's eyes flashed open.

He jerked up, "Where am I?"

"You're in my room," Mikan explained as the boy turned to face her. Mikan smiled at him, "You better get some rest; you had a fever when I found you."

"You took care me?" he asked in a little kid voice. Mikan smiled;_ how cute he can't speak properly._

"Yeah, I took care of you," Mikan patted his head.

The boy looked at her with his poker face, "Thank you Onee-san."

"So, you really are cute," Mikan says. Then she lifts the boy's chin up, "So tell me your name."

"Me name Youichi Hyuuga," the boy replies.

Mikan jaw dropped open, "You're Natsume Hyuuga's little brother?"

Youichi nods. Mikan sighs, _well, at least I know who he gets his bad attitude from._

Youichi jumps on to her lap and looks up at her, "Carry me, Onee- san."

Mikan smiles as she picks him up, _so maybe he isn't all like Natsume…_

Mikan looked at him, "Do you want me to carry you to your room?"

"I want to stay with Onee-san," Youichi hugged Mikan tighter.

"Okay, well, I need to go stop by the field to see the soccer team, you can come too," Mikan says.

Mikan walked outside holding Youichi, she was obvious to the people starring at her. When she finally got to the soccer field, Mikan shouted, "Narumi-sensei!"

Narumi walked over to her, "Hey, Mikan, what brings you here?"

"I wanna watch the team practice," Mikan replied.

"Well, I guess no harm in that, come on," Narumi opened the door on the fence and let her in.

Mikan turned to Youichi, "Come on, you wanna watch them practice?" Youichi nodded.

They only walked a few feet, when the players of the team ran up to them.

"Hey, guys check it out, its Hyuuga's little brother!"

"He's even got the same poker face!"

"He's like a mini Natsume!"

Youichi was getting really annoyed; he looked at the players, "Shut up, you're annoying."

"He even talks like Natsume!" a boy exclaimed.

"Who's annoying my little bro?" Natsume walked up to Youichi.

Natsume glared at the soccer players; they backed up in fear.

"Come on Youichi, let's go," Natsume reached for Youichi.

"I wanna stay with Onee-san," Youichi hugged Mikan tighter. The other soccer players gasped; no one ever said no to the Natsume Hyuuga.

Natsume turned to Mikan, "What did you do to my brother?"

"It's not my fault he wants to stay with me and not you," Mikan stuck her tongue out at him.

Before Natsume could respond, Youichi tugged on Mikan hair, "Onee-san, I wanna take nap."

Mikan stroked Youichi hair, "Okay, you can sleep in my room." Youichi nodded. Mikan walked away, holding Youichi close to her.

She was fully aware of the crimson eyes glaring at her back. But she pretended not to notice.

Once they were back in Mikan's room, Mikan placed Youichi down on her bed. He fell asleep while she was carrying him. "Good night," Mikan kissed Youichi's forehead. While Mikan walked away, she was unaware of the boy smiling on her bed.

**KK: Well, tell me what you think, plz review, or criticize. I want truthful opinions!**


	5. The real match begins

**Chapter 5: The Real Match Begins**

Mikan exploded into the classroom, "Good Morning Everyone!"

Someone threw a manga at her face, "Shut up, you're too loud." Mikan knew exactly who threw it. Mikan threw the manga back at him, "Natsume, it's not nice to throw a manga at a person face, in the morning!"

Natsume caught the manga, and started reading it again, "Whatever."

"What a jerk, I can't believe I have to sit next to him," Mikan grumbled as she took her seat.

Just then the door flew open and Youichi ran in, "Onee-san!" He jumped on to Mikan's lap.

"Hey, Youichi," Mikan said, patting the little boy's head.

"Hey, Onee-san, I have something to show you," Youichi said, he held up a paper in front of her face.

Mikan took it and read it and smiled, "Good job, Youichi, you got a 100 on your test." Mikan held him tight.

"That means we get to have more fluff puffs, right?" Youichi asked, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Of course, I promised you right?" Mikan smiled.

Youichi smiled, one of his rare smiles, "I love you Onee-san."

"I love you too, Youichi-kun," Mikan smiled at him.

"Aww, that's so cute," a girl gushed at them.

"I think someone is glaring at us," Mikan whispered to Youichi.

"It's probably Onii-san," Youichi whispered back.

They looked to their left and sure enough the raven-haired boy was glaring at them.

"If looks could kill, we would be dead," Mikan whispered to Youichi. Youichi nodded. Then he jumped off of Mikan's lap and went over to Natsume.

He looked up at him, "Don't worry Onii-san, I love you too."

"Aww, Youichi-kun is so cute," a girl said.

Natsume hid his eyes under his bangs, "Whatever."

Youichi shrugged and then went back to sit on Mikan's lap.

The classroom door opened and Nodacchi walked in. He first noticed Youichi, "What are you doing here?"

"Wherever Onee-san goes, I go," Youichi says, hugging Mikan close to him.

Nodacchi sighed, "Fine, whatever, I don't have time for this." Then he turns to the class, "Okay, today we will be playing volleyball outside, I'll explain the rules once we're outside."

The class files outside. "Okay, listen up!" Nodacchi shouts, "I'll let you pick your own teams, and now who doesn't know how to play?"

No one raises their hand, "Okay, then since everyone already knows how to play, I won't have to explain the rules," Nodacchi says, "Now everyone pick your team."

Soon the teams are all made. "Wait, hold it, this is complete unfair," Mikan complains, "How come we only have three players, and the other teams has like 20?" Mikan looked at her team; it was just her, Hotaru and another kid. Mikan walked up to him, "uh, who are you?"

"I'm Yuu Tobita," the boy blushed.

Mikan smiled at him, "thanks for being on the team!"

"A-Anything that makes Mikan-san happy," Yuu replied.

Hotaru rolled her eyes, _how dense could Mikan get, she can't even tell Yuu had a crush on her._

Mikan looked at the opponent's team, "how come no one will go on our team?"

"I don't want to have to go against Natsume," a girl replied.

"Yeah, and I actually want to be on the winning side," a boy added.

Mikan looked around at the other team, finally she saw the person she was looking for.

"Ruka-pyon!" Mikan ran up to him, "You'll be on our team right?"

"Umm, I…" Ruka looked at her. He sighed, he couldn't turn her down, her eyes were just too hopeful. Ruka looked at her, "Okay."

Mikan smiled, "Yay!" Mikan gave Ruka a big hug.

"Let's go Ruka-pyon," Mikan pulled Ruka, by the hand, on to their side of the court.

Ruka looked back at Natsume and saw him glaring at him. Ruka swallowed, _Oh, I'm dead._

"Okay, let's start this!" Mikan threw the ball into the air and hit it hard. It hit the floor, on the other, side. Everyone was stunned; the ball went so fast, no one reacted.

"Yay, one point for us!" Mikan said, jumping up and down.

_She's actually pretty good,_ Natsume thought as he served next. The ball went so fast, that when Mikan hit it, she fell back.

"Mikan are you okay?" Ruka asked.

"I'm okay," Mikan stood back up, "Let's win this."

Ruka couldn't help blushing when he saw the determination on the brunette's face, she just looked so cute.

They were only half way through the game when Mikan realized that she and Ruka were the only ones, on their team, who were playing. She looked around and saw Hotaru sitting on a chair, outside of the court.

"Hotaru, aren't you supposed to be helping us?" Mikan shouted at her.

"What? I'm not good at sports," Hotaru replied, sipping her tea and watching the game.

_So, that one player down, but where's Yuu?_ Mikan looked around and saw him. He was being held back by a couple of other boys from the other team.

"Hey that's cheating!" Mikan shouted at them.

"But don't you have the advantage?" Natsume said from the other side, "Our team is down by four players and your team is down by one."

"That's because four of your players are holding down one of mine!" Mikan shouted.

"So?" Natsume said, as a malicious grin formed on his face.

_Jerk,_ Mikan thought_, I am so gonna take him down._

Mikan turned to Ruka, "Ruka-pyon, we have to win this."

Ruka nodded, he hated to go against his best friend, but he needed to win, for Mikan' sake.

Natsume looked at them, "This is when the real match begins."

**KK: So what do you think? I'm still thinking about how the match is going to end. I'll post the next chapter soon. Plz review, or criticize, well, if you don't like it. And again, honest opinions! **


	6. Fluff Puffs

**KK: Don't you guys just love my title? *Giggles* I couldn't think of a title for this so I just put Fluff puffs! Natsume is finally getting involved. You just have to read this one….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**Chapter 6: Fluff Puffs**

_Natsume looked at them, "This is when the real match begins."_

"Okay, okay," Mikan waved him off, "Enough with the dramatic talk, Ruka-pyon and I are going to win anyway." Mikan playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

_What an annoying girl,_ Natsume thought as he served the ball, _I'll show her._ Natsume hit the ball hard, but Mikan hit it back with equal strength.

By, the last 10 minutes of class, the game was down to a tie. No one wanted to lose.

_We can't win,_ Ruka thought, _we only have two players on our team while they have at least 15_!

"W-What's up with you R-Ruka-pyon?" Mikan panted, "You look like we already lost."

"It's not like we're gonna win anyway," Ruka sighed.

"Ruka-pyon, are we losing?" Mikan asked.

"No, but-"Ruka started but got cut off by Mikan, "See, we're not losing, so we still have a chance to win, don't give up now Ruka-pyon."

Ruka smiled,_ she was right, we actually might have a chance at winning, why did I give up so easily?_

At the last three minutes of the game, Mikan and Ruka were panting hard while the other team hasn't even broken a sweat. Mikan looked at her watch, _one more minute left_. Mikan was serving_, this could give us the win_, she thought.

Mikan took a deep breath and served the ball with all her might. The other team was stunned; the ball was going so fast, it felt like it was on fire. The ball hit the ground, just as the bell sounded.

Mikan smiled and turned to Ruka, "We won!"

"We sure did," Ruka grinned back at her.

Mikan ran up and gave Ruka a big tight hug, "I couldn't have won without you."

Ruka blushed, "T-Thanks."

Some of the players from the other side walked up to them, "I can't believe you actually won."

"You're actually really good!"

"Next time we play, I want to be on your team!"

"I would have never thought we would lose."

Mikan and Ruka just looked at each other and grinned.

"Onee-san, Onee-san," came a voice.

Mikan looked down and saw Youichi; she picked him up, "How about we get some fluff puffs now?" Youichi nodded, eagerly.

Mikan turned to Ruka, "You can come too, Ruka-pyon."

Youichi pulled Mikan hair and whispered in her ear, "What about Onii-san?"

Youichi looked at her with hopeful eyes, Mikan sighed, "Fine, he can come too."

Mikan and Ruka walked up to Natsume, "You wanna get some fluff puffs with us?"

Natsume didn't answer, so Mikan pressed on, "You're just mad that we won, aren't you?"

"Whatever," Natsume said, still not looking at her.

"Come on, the whole point of that was having fun," Mikan looked at him, "Sometimes we win, sometimes we don't."

Natsume ignored her. Mikan placed Youichi down and cupped Natsume face in her hands and forced him to look at her, "hey, when someone is talking to you, you're supposed to be looking at them."

Natsume looked surprised and serious irritated at the same time, _who this girl thinks she is, no one talks this way to me._

"Polka dots," Natsume said.

"What-" Mikan looks confused, but when she looked down and saw that Natsume was checking out her panties, she screamed, "You pervert!"

Mikan jerked away from him. Youichi sighed, "Onii-san will never change."

"You said it," Ruka agreed.

"Let's just go get some fluff puffs, now," Mikan grumbled.

Ruka and Youichi followed close behind. Mikan turned to look at them, "hey, we're missing someone here." She looked back and saw Natsume, still standing under the tree. Mikan stomped over to him and grabbed him, by his jacket.

"Hey, what do-" Natsume started to say, but got cut off by Mikan, "We're going to get some fluff puffs, remember?"

Mikan dragged him all the way to the store, she walked over to the store manager, "Can we get some fluff puffs please?"

"Sorry, but they are all sold out," he replied.

"No fluff puffs?" Mikan asked, her eyes getting teary.

"Yeah, we sold them all already," the store manager replied.

"F-Fluff Puffs?" Mikan looked at the store manager.

"Sakura-san, are you ok-"Ruka started, but got cut off by Mikan, "I want FLUFF PUFFS!"

"You're such a child," Natsume said to her.

"Is it wrong to like fluff puffs?" she asked him.

"No, but crying over it is," Natsume replied.

"You are such a jerk-" Mikan began, but closed her month when Natsume picked her up and placed her on his shoulder.

"Hey, put me down!" Mikan shouted, hitting his back.

Natsume acted as if he felt nothing at all, "let's go." He walked out of the store with Ruka and Youichi walking close behind.

"I want my fluff puffs!" Mikan cried.

"Get over it," Natsume said.

"Natsume is such a jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk," Mikan mumbled.

Natsume carried her all the way back to school like that. Everyone was staring at them.

"N-Natsume I t-think you should p-put me down, everyone is staring at us," Mikan stuttered.

"You sure you want me to put you down?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah," Mikan replied.

"Fine," and just like that Natsume dropped her.

Mikan landed with a thud. "Oww, that hurt, you idiot!" she shouted at Natsume.

"You told me to put you down," Natsume said.

"Yeah, but not like that," Mikan replied, rubbing her butt, "That really hurt."

"Do you want to take a look at your butt to make sure it's okay?" Natsume smirked at her.

Mikan blushed, "You Pervert!"

"Loser," (Natsume)

"Moron," (Mikan)

"Weakling," (Natsume)

"Pervert from outer space," (Mikan)

"Outer space, huh?" Natsume asked, "Where did that come from?"

"That's where you came from," Mikan stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're such a child," Natsume said to her.

Mikan grinned at him, and then she walked up to him and gave him a hug, "You're not all that bad, you know?"

She then walked away, leaving Natsume stunned and surprised.

"Yeah, that was my reaction, too," Ruka said.

"Whatever," Natsume turned away, so no one would see him blush.

_Mikan might actually save him,_ Ruka thought, _he's living in a prison he can never get out of; she might just be the key._

**KK: So, tell me what you thought of it. Don't worry; I get to the other Gakuen Alice characters. So anyway, plz review/ criticize, same thing. Again, I say, honest opinions! . *Smiles***


	7. Hidden Personalities

**KK: This chapter is a real turning point in the story, Mikan's finally one step closer to getting on the team, but how will it work out…? I'm not gonna tell you *evil laugh* read it for yourselves! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**Chapter 7: Hidden Personalities **

Mikan was sitting in class, when all of a sudden she felt a crumbled paper hit her head. She picked it up and unfolded it, it said, '_Heya Polka dots'_. Mikan crumbled the paper and gritted her teeth; _That Natsume had some nerve…_

Just when Mikan was about to throw the paper back at him, the Nodacchi called on her. "Mikan, what are you holding there?"

"Uh, a piece of paper," Mikan replied.

"Mikan, how many times have I said, not to pass notes in class?" Nodacchi asked.

"Like a million?" Mikan guessed.

Nodacchi sighed, "Mikan, please go throw out the paper and go down to the office."

"But, I-" Mikan began, but Nodacchi cut her off, "No, buts go now."

Mikan stood up and threw out the paper. She looked back at Natsume, who was smirking at her. Mikan stomped out of the classroom.

"Hi-sama, are you here?" Mikan asked as she walked into the office.

"Always," Hi-sama replied, from her desk, "Why are you here Mikan?"

"I got kicked out of the classroom," Mikan sighed, sitting on a chair.

"What did you do?" Himemiya asked.

"Nothing!" Mikan exclaimed, "It was all that Natsume's fault!"

Hi-sama smiled, "What did he do?"

"He passed a note to me, during class, and I got in trouble for it," Mikan explained.

Hi-sama started to laugh, "Pfft."

"What's so funny?" Mikan asked.

"I think that Natsume has finally opened up to you," Hi-sama replied.

"What do you mean?" Mikan had a confused look on her face.

"Before you came here, Natsume never talked to anyone but Ruka," Hi-sama replied, "All the other students were afraid to talk to him."

"Believe me, I know why; he's a perverted human from outer space!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Don't hate Natsume," Hi-sama said, "He just has trouble expressing his feelings."

"He has feelings?" Mikan asked.

"Don't say that, everyone has feelings," Hi-sama replied, "Some people just tend to hide it."

Before Mikan could say anything, the bell sounded.

"I think I understand more about Natsume now," Mikan said, "I think we might even be friends one day." Mikan walked out of the office.

_Today's the day; I show them that even a girl can play soccer_, Mikan rushed on to the soccer field.

"Narumi-sensei, Jinno-sensei!" Mikan shouted.

The coaches turned their head to look at her.

"Hi, Mikan why are you here?" Narumi asked.

"I wanna join the soccer team," Mikan replied.

"As, we already said-"Jinno started but got cut off by Mikan, "Just give me a chance to prove myself!"

"Just give her a chance," Narumi said to Jinno. Jinno sighed and reluctantly said, "Fine."

Narumi opened the door of the fence.

Mikan walked through with a determined look on her face, I gonna show them,_ I'll show them that appearances don't matter, character does._

**KK: Sorry, this chapter's kinda short. It's mainly because I didn't want to give away what Mikan does. I'm saving that for the next chapter. So, anyways, plz review/criticize. Honest opinions! **


	8. The Jonurney Begins

**KK: I finally finished this, whew! This is the ****major****major ****turning point in the story. It actually took me a while to do this. You know how some authors plan out what they're going write, well, I mostly just go with the flow. When an idea pops into my head, I just write it. Okay, enough of my blah blah, start reading! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice **

**Chapter 8: The Journey Begins **

_Mikan walked through with a determined look on her face, I gonna show them, I'll show them that appearances don't matter, character does. _

All the soccer players starred at her as she entered the field. Mikan heard everyone whispering about her.

"What is she doing here?"

"Does she really think she can join the team?"

"There's no way she can join the team, she's a girl, remember?"

Mikan walked on, pretending not to hear them. "Narumi-sensei?" she whispered to him, "Can I practice with the team?"

"Um… well…" Narumi turned to Jinno for help.

Jinno cleared his throat, "Well, how about you practice on your own for now."

"Oh okay," Mikan looked sad as she started to walk away.

"Wait!" Jinno said, causing her to halt, "Yes?"

"Come with me," Jinno motioned for her to follow. Mikan looked confused but she followed him anyway.

When they came to a cement wall, Jinno took out a bottle of red spray paint and drew a circle. Then he drew another circle inside of the circle, and then another inside of that circle, until he got to the middle.

Jinno handed her a soccer ball and said, "Try kicking the ball, so it hits the bull's eye," he said, pointing, "Do you understand?"

Mikan nodded and started kicking the ball.

Jinno walked away and starting doing drills with the boys.

After about 15 minutes of doing drills, the boys were all tired.

"I don't wanna do any more drills," one boy complained.

"We already did so much work," another complained.

_What a bunch of lazy bums,_ Jinno thought as he reached down to pick up his cup of water.

Boom! Boom! Boom! "What's that sound?" a boy asked. Boom! Boom! Boom! The sound continued.

Jinno looked at the water in his cup; it was forming ripples as the cup moved because of the sound. The cup moved so far, it fell off of the table.

"What the heck is that sound?" a boy asked.

"It's _her,_" a boy replied.

Everyone one turned and looked at Mikan. She stood about 15 feet about from the cement wall. Every time she kicked the ball, it bounced back off the wall with so much force, it created a sound. There was already a big dent in the middle of the wall.

Mikan loaded up her kick, so when the ball bounced back she kicked it with so much force, that when it hit the cement wall, it fell over.

All the boys gasped. Mikan turned to look at them; she didn't even notice they were there.

"Um, did I interrupt your practice?" she asked.

"Wow," Narumi said, "You're kick is so powerful."

Mikan blushed, "Y-Yeah."

Narumi turned to Jinno, "I think we should let her join the team."

Everyone gasped. Jinno cleared his throat, "but she's a girl."

"Come on, you guys, her kick is amazing, we need her," Narumi wrapped his arm around Mikan shoulder.

"Fine we'll let her on the team-" Jinno starts, but get interrupted by Mikan, "Really?"

"Let me finish," Jinno snaps at her, "What I was about to say is, I'll let her on the team, but first she has to defeat one of the players on the team."

Mikan didn't hesitant, "Sure."

"So," Jinno turns to the soccer players, "Any volunteers?"

"I'll go against her," a boy with blond spiky hair offered.

"Okay," Mikan said.

"By the way, I'm Kokoro, but everyone calls me Koko," the boy grins.

"I'm Mikan," Mikan smiles at him.

"I also like ice cream," Koko said.

"Really? Me too, in my opinion, it's very healthy," Mikan replied.

"Yeah, I also-" Koko is about to say, when he gets cut off by Jinno, "Just start the match already."

Mikan giggles and Koko says, "May the best person win."

They both stand on opposite sides of the field and Mikan gets the ball first.

"Just because you're a girl, doesn't mean, I'll go easy on you," Koko says.

"Don't worry, you won't need to," Mikan replied.

"So I just need to get two points right?" Mikan called over to Jinno.

"Yeah, just two," Jinno called back.

"Okay, let the match begin," Mikan said. Mikan dribbled the ball as zoomed past Koko. "Huh?" Koko turned around, just as Mikan kicked the ball into the goal.

"That's one point for me," Mikan said.

"You're pretty good," Koko said to her. _She's fast,_ Koko thought in his head.

"I'm not _pretty_ good, I'm _awesomely_ good," Mikan winked at him.

Koko dribbled the ball on to her side of the field, but Mikan stole the ball from him and ran over to his side of the field, towards his goal. Koko ran to try to catch up to her, but he didn't even get close. Mikan shot the ball into the net, easily.

"Okay, I made two goals, am I on the team now?" Mikan asked Jinno.

"Well…" Jinno says.

"Come on, she did as you said," Narumi said to Jinno, then he turned and patted Mikan on the head, "You're on the team."

"Yay!" Mikan jumped up and down.

Koko walked up to them his face all red. Mikan held her hand out to him, "Good game."

Koko smiled at her and shook her hand, "Yeah."

"Good job," a boy said to her.

"You actually play pretty good," another boy said.

"Thanks," Mikan grinned at them.

_This is when everything begins,_ Mikan smiled, _my journey has finally started._

**KK: Okay, so tell me what you thought. I'm still thinking about what I'm gonna write next, so it might take a while before I post the next chapter. Let's just hope the ideas will come to me quick. :D Plz review, and as always, criticize, if needed.**


	9. A Personal Trainer?

**KK: Well, I actually don't really have anything to say, so I guess this is really pointless. But I still wanted to have an author's note, so there. Well, don't mind me, go ahead and read!**

**Chapter 9: A Personal Trainer?**

_This is when everything begins, Mikan smiled, my journey has finally started. _

Jinno cleared his throat, "Ahem."

Everyone stopped congratulating Mikan to look at him.

"Yes, Jin-Jin?" Mikan asked, sweetly.

"Well, even though you're on the team," Jinno started, "You're still pretty new, so I'm gonna have Natsume work with you, for a little while."

"Work with him?" Mikan shouted, "I don't wanna."

"Come on, you wanted to be on the team," Jinno said, "Just think of Natsume as your personal trainer for now."

"Can Ruka-pyon be my trainer instead?" Mikan asked.

"I would let him, but since Natsume the best player on the team, it would be better if he taught you," Jinno replied. Jinno threw a soccer ball as her, which she caught with ease.

"Take the ball and go practice with Natsume somewhere," Jinno said.

"Can Ruka-pyon come too?" Mikan asked, holding on to Ruka's arm.

"Fine, fine, but just hurry and get to practicing," Jinno said, and then he turned to the other players, "Come with me, we're gonna practice some more drills."

The boys complained, but followed him anyway.

"Okay, Polka dots, let's go," Natsume grabbed Mikan's arm and began dragging her away.

"Ruka-pyon, come too!" Mikan said, pulling on Ruka's arm, dragging him with her.

"I-I'm coming, I'm coming," Ruka said, as she continued to hold on to his arm.

Once they finally got to a place, where they were alone, Natsume let go of her.

"About time," Mikan said, rubbing her arm.

"Okay, try kicking this ball as hard as you can," Natsume dropped the ball in front of her.

"Okay!" Mikan loaded up her kick, and then released it, kicking the ball with much force. But, instead of going straight, it went up in the air. The ball kept going up, until it got lost in the clouds.

"Do you think I overdid it?" Mikan asked, looking up at the sky, squinting.

"No duh," Natsume rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't look like it's gonna come down anytime, soon," Ruka said, looking up at the sky.

"Then how am I gonna practice?" Mikan whined.

"Shut up," Natsume pinched Mikan's nose, "It's your fault that it got stuck in the sky, anyway."

"Yeah, but you told me to kick it as hard as I could, and I listened to you," Mikan replied, her voice weird because Natsume was pinching her nose.

"I didn't expect that you would kick it with so much force," Natsume let go of her nose.

"Don't underestimate girls," Mikan stuck her tongue out at him.

"They're annoying all the same," Natsume replied.

"So are you," Mikan glared at him.

Before Natsume could say anything, Ruka shouted, "I think it's coming back down!"

Mikan looked up and sure enough the ball was falling back down. The ball landed squarely in front of her.

"So, oh, smart one, what should I do now?" Mikan asked Natsume.

"Let's have a one-on-one match; you against me," Natsume replied.

"Okay," Mikan said.

"Whoever gets two points first wins," Natsume said, standing on his side of the field.

"Okay, let's start," Mikan said.

Natsume got the ball first. He zoomed past her while dribbling the ball. Mikan was shocked, _he's fast_. Mikan zoomed after him and tried to steal the ball from him, but he pushed her out of the way. The force was so much, she flew back ten feet.

"Oww," Mikan grumbled as she sat up. She looked up and saw Natsume standing in front of her with the ball, "Did that hurt?"

"No duh, you try flying back ten feet," Mikan rolled her eyes as she stood up.

"Get used to it," Natsume said to her, "I didn't even hit you that hard."

Mikan glared at him. Natsume looked at her emotionless.

"Listen, the guys from other teams won't go easy on you just because you're a girl," Natsume said, "They'll hit you with much more force than when I hit you."

"But that seriously hurt," Mikan pouted.

"The guys from other teams will do much more," Natsume replied, "Take Ruka for example, a guy from another team, caused him to break his leg. Ruka had to sit out for like four weeks."

I looked back at Ruka, _Ruka actually got hurt. Ruka who's always as hard as stone._

"Ruka's a guy and he got hurt," Natsume said to Mikan, "Girls are much more fragile, imagine what would happen to you."

Mikan looked at him and took a deep breath, "I wanna try again."

Natsume nodded and went back on the field. He dribbled the ball past Mikan, who ran after him. This time when Natsume hit her, she was ready. But even so, the force was still too much. She flew back five feet.

"Oww," Mikan said as she stood up.

"At least you flew back five feet, last time you flew back ten,' Natsume said, sarcastically, "What an improvement."

Mikan glared at him, "I'm trying."

"Well, then try harder," Natsume glared at her.

"I wanna try again," Mikan said.

"It's not like I was gonna let you stop," Natsume replied.

Natsume dribbled the ball and Mikan tried to steal it from him. Natsume dodged her for a while before he pushed her back. Mikan, of course was ready for this. She stumbled back, but at least this time, she was still on her feet.

"Better," Natsume said to her.

Mikan grinned at him, "Of course, I'm a fast learner."

"Whatever," Natsume turned away, so no one would see him blush.

"So are you guys done yet?" Ruka asked walking up to them.

"For now, we are," Natsume replied.

As they walked away, Mikan smiled at Natsume, "Let's practice tomorrow again, okay?"

"It's not like I have a choice," Natsume grumbled, but there was a hint of pink on his cheeks.

Mikan giggled and skipped up ahead of them.

"She's just a bundle of joy," Ruka smiled, watching Mikan skipping.

"I bet you she doesn't even know what sorrow means," Natsume said.

"But she's the first one, other than me, that's finally gotten to you, right?" Ruka asked him.

"Whatever," Natsume said, as he ran to catch up with Mikan.

Ruka saw him say something to her, which made Mikan glare at him. Ruka smiled; _well at least he didn't deny it. _

**KK: Well, what did you think? I personally think this chapter was better than my last one. But tell me what you think. Plz review; criticism is welcome, well, only if you didn't like it. I want ****honest**** opinions! **


	10. Does he love her

**KK: I finally finished this chapter, whew, it took me a while. But enough of my blah, blah, go ahead and read it! **

**Chapter 10: Does he love her?**

"No…Stop…" Mikan mumbled in her sleep. "No… help me…," Mikan groaned. She was twisting and turning on her bed. She was breathing hard. Mikan woke up screaming. Mikan jerked up, _I must have had another nightmare; that's the third this week. _She turned so she could see her clock; it was 5:30a.m. Mikan stood up and changed into some shorts and a blue tight T-shirt. Even though it was only her workout clothes, she looked beautiful_. I might as well do something, since I'm awake now_; Mikan grabbed her soccer ball and opened the window. She took out a rope and lowered it down. Mikan threw the soccer ball down first; she flinched when the ball landed on the ground with a thud.

"Okay, quickly, but quietly," Mikan said to herself as she lower herself out the window. She was complete unaware of a pair of crimson eyes watching her.

**Natsume's Pov**

I watched as Mikan lower herself down the window. _What does that idiot think she was doing?_ Mikan jumped down on the ground and picked up her soccer ball. I saw her walk over to the field; I thought she was going to open the door to the fence with the key she got, but I was surprised when I saw her attempting to climb up it. She was already halfway up. _Can she get and stupider? _I thought to myself,_ if she falls, it's not gonna end well. _Luckily she was able to get on to the over side of the fence.

I saw her brushing herself off, when she realized something. I saw the shock on her face when she looked at her soccer ball, which she left on the other side of the fence. I couldn't help chuckling, _wow, this girl was really stupid._ I saw her trying to fit the ball through one of the holes, in the fence, with no success.

**End of Natsume Pov**

Natsume opened the window and jumped down. It didn't matter that he was on the second floor; he still landed perfectly on his feet. He walked over to the field where Mikan was, trying to fit the ball through a gap in the fence.

She looked up at him and glare, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Natsume replied, before taking the ball from her hands.

"Hey, give that back!" Mikan shouted at him.

Natsume ignored her and opened the door to the fence. Mikan's jaw dropped open when she saw him.

"Couldn't you have just done that?" Natsume asked as he walked up towards her.

"Yeah, but I lost my keys to the fence," Mikan replied, sheepishly.

"Here," Natsume tossed her his keys, which she caught with ease, "You can have these."

"But aren't these yours?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah, but I have extra ones," Natsume replied.

Mikan eyes lit up and she ran to hug Natsume, "Thank you, Natsume-kun!"

"H-Hey, wait, what…" Natsume's face was all red. _Thank god it's dark,_ Natsume thought, _I'll just hope she couldn't see me._

"Aww, Natsume you look cute when you blush," Mikan looked up at him, which only made him blush harder.

"Tch, never call a guy cute," Natsume replied, turning away from her. _Why am I getting so excited? _He thought to himself, _why is my heart pounding so fast?_

Mikan giggled and pulled on his jacket, "So why are you up so early?"

"I don't usually go to sleep," Natsume replied.

"No way, then how come you're never tried when we're in class?" Mikan raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why are you up so early?" Natsume asked, trying to change the subject.

"I had a nightmare," Mikan answered quietly.

"About what?" Natsume asked.

"My parents," Mikan replied, quietly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Natsume asked.

Mikan slowly shook her head. Natsume sighed, "It's okay, you can tell me when you're ready."

Mikan looked up at him, "It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's just that it's really painful, when I think about it."

"Then don't think about it," Natsume hit her on the head.

"Ouch!" Mikan cried, "What was that for?"

"Are you still thinking about it?" Natsume asked.

"No…" Mikan said and then she smiled at Natsume, "So even you can be nice at times."

"Tch, whatever," Natsume replied, hiding his blush under his bangs.

Mikan giggled and pulled on his jacket, "Let's play."

Natsume and Mikan played their own little game of soccer. Halfway through the game, Mikan was panting hard while Natsume hasn't even broken a sweat.

"Come on, you can do better than that," Natsume said, irritated.

Mikan tried to get the ball, but Natsume swiftly dodged her. _Why?_ Mikan thought to herself, _why is he the only one that can beat me, other than_ _**him**_. Just as Mikan thought of this, she stopped running.

Natsume looked back at her, "What's wrong?"

Mikan shivered, "Nothing, it's just that I remembered something."

Natsume sighed and walked up to her, "You're just really having a bad day today, aren't you?"

"Well, not completely bad," Mikan smiled at him, "Because you're here with me."

Natsume blushed ten shades of red, "Whatever." He started to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Mikan asked, running after him.

"School's gonna start soon, we have to get ready," Natsume answered as he opened the door to the fence.

Mikan followed him out. Before she went off to her room, she turned to Natsume and gave him a big hug, "This means we're friends now!" Then she ran off.

Natsume stood there, stunned; he placed a hand on his chest, _why is my heart pounding so fast? Why did she have such an impact on me? _Natsume stood up and straight and walked away, _it's probably nothing. _

Natsume slipped on his school uniform and cursed Ruka for not waiting for him, before going to class. When, he walked into class, he was stunned by what he saw. Mikan was there, sleeping, on Ruka's lap! She rested her head, against his shoulder. All the other girls were complaining.

"What does Mikan-san get to sit on Ruka's lap?"

"Mikan's so sly!"

"No fair, what does Mikan get the special treatment?"

Mikan opened her eyes, sleepily. Ruka looked down at her, "Sakura-san, are you awake?"

Mikan poked his cheek, her eyes half open, "Ruka-pyon, how many times must I say it? Call me Mikan. Mi-k-an. Now ask me that again."

Ruka blushed as he said, "Are you awake, M-Mikan-san?"

"No, I'm not," Mikan closed her eyes and snuggled closed to Ruka.

All the boys complained and the girls squealed.

Natsume walked forward, with his dark aura visible. Everyone quickly shut up at he walked towards Ruka and Mikan.

"What do you think you're doing?" Natsume punched Mikan's head, lightly, but hard enough for her to feel it.

"Oww," Mikan complained as she opened her eyes halfway, "What do you want?"

"I want to know why you're sitting on Ruka's lap," Natsume replied.

"Because Ruka-pyon lets me," Mikan replied, closing her eyes.

Before Natsume could respond, Hotaru walked forward and grabbed Mikan's shirt.

Mikan opened her eyes, "H-Hotaru?"

Hotaru dragged Mikan to her seat, "Sleep in your own seat next time."

"But the seat's too hard," Mikan complained.

"Too bad," Hotaru replied, as she pinched Mikan's cheek.

"Oww that hurts, Hotaru!" Mikan cried.

When Hotaru let go, Mikan turned away, saying, "Hotaru, you meanie."

Meanwhile Ruka just looked at his friend, Natsume, who was staring intensely at Mikan,_ did something happen between them? Did Natsume finally discover his true feelings?_

**KK: I kinda made this chapter kinda long, but oh well. Good, Bad, in the middle? Tell me what you think. Plz review :D criticize, if you don't like it. You should the routine, by now. But I'm gonna say this for fun, BE HONEST! **


	11. I won't hand her over to you

**KK: I finally introduced all the characters, well most of them, anyway. See what you think!**

**Chapter 11: I won't hand her over to you **

"Everyone, get in your seats, class is about to begin!" Nodacchi said as he walked into the classroom with another man beside him.

"Who that?" a girl asked, referring to the man next to Nodacchi.

"I'll be at a meeting, so Fukutan, here will be your teacher today," Nodacchi said.

"Okay," the class responded, with a glint of evil in their eyes.

The minute Nodacchi left the classroom, the class went wild. Kids were throwing paper everywhere and shouting across the room.

"N-Now, please s-settle down, e-everyone," Fukutan said, but no one cared to listen to him.

Mikan sat there, obviously annoyed. She walked up in front of the room and turned to face the class. No one noticed her. She clenched her hand into a fist and pounded it against the chalkboard. Everyone became quiet and stared at her.

"That's better," Mikan said, "Now stop acting like wild animals." She tossed the chalk to Fukutan and said, "Go ahead and start the lesson."

As Mikan walked back to her seat, she felt the girls' eyes on her, as if they were admiring her.

Natsume stared at her, _what an interesting girl…._

Fukutan started the lesson and everyone was silent throughout the whole thing. But, as soon as the bell rang, everyone jumped out of their seats and ran towards Mikan.

"Can I have your autograph?" a girl asked.

"I heard you're on the soccer team, is that true?" a boy asked.

Mikan smiled at him, "Yes, I'm on the soccer team."

The boy felt back with his nose bleeding.

"Eh?" Mikan was surprised; "Are you okay?" she bent down to look at the boy.

"Please grant me this final wish," the boy said looking up at her.

"Yes?" Mikan asked.

"Please be my girlfriend!" the boy said, grabbing hold of her hand.

"Umm, I don't think I'm worthy of you," Mikan replied, standing up.

"Nooo, please Mikan-sama, don't goooo," the boy cried.

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving, until Subaru gets here," Mikan replied, "He'll help you."

"No, Mikan- sama, I only need your help, and then I will be better," the boy said looking up at her.

Before Mikan could say anything, Subaru come into the classroom, "What happened this time?"

"Here he is," Mikan said pointing to the boy.

"Okay, let me see what I can do," Subaru said, bending down to look at him.

"Well, I hope you get better," Mikan gave the boy her 100-watt smile.

The boy reached his limit; he just laid back and passed out with swirls in his eyes.

"Umm, okay," Mikan made her way to the classroom door, only to be met by more fan boys.

"Mikan-sama, we love you!" they cried.

Natsume glared at them and they ran all the way down the hallway.

"Whew, thanks Natsume," Mikan said to him.

"Come on, we have soccer practice," he said, dragging Mikan by the arm.

"Hey, I can walk on my own," Mikan cried as she was being dragged away.

"Mikan!" Mikan heard two familiar squeals calling her name.

"Anna, Nonoko!" Mikan cried their names, as she jerked away from Natsume.

"M-Mikan," Anna panted, "We were just wondering…"

"Are you really on the soccer team?" Nonoko finished for her.

"What do you think?" Mikan said, as s mischievous smiled formed on her lips.

"No way…" Anna said, in awe.

"Yes, way!" Mikan squealed.

"OMG, you go girl!" Nonoko punched her playfully.

"I knew it, with your talent, you can do anything!" Anna added.

"So, to celebrate, why don't we a girls night out?" Nonoko suggested.

"Totally!" Anna added.

"I'm all up for it," Mikan said.

"I'll invite Hotaru and Sumire too, we're gonna have so much fun!" Nonoko squealed.

"How about we do it tomorrow after school?" Anna suggested.

"Fine with me," Mikan grinned.

"Okay, I'll go tell Hotaru and Sumire, see ya Mikan!" Anna and Nonoko rushed off.

"Bye!" Mikan shouted after them.

"Is this what girls do for fun?" Natsume asked after watching the scene.

"Yup," Mikan winked at him.

Once they got the got to the field, Jinno-sensei turned to Mikan and said, "Mikan, why don't you get to know the team?"

"Well, you already know Koko, Natsume and Ruka, they don't need to introduce themselves again," Narumi said.

A boy with dark blue hair stepped forward, "Mikan long time no see!"

Mikan recognized him immediately, "Tsubasa-senpai!" She jumped up and gave him a hug.

"Miss me?" he asked, hugging her back.

"Of course what would you expect?" Mikan shouted.

"Well, I miss you too," Tsubasa said.

"Yo, shadow, hands off," Natsume said to Tsubasa.

Before Tsubasa could respond, a boy with blond hair stepped forward, "Hi Mikan-chan, I'm Kaname."

Mikan looked at him and froze, _his eyes are so beautiful. _Then she turned to him and smiled, "Nice to meet you."

A boy who looked a bit like Koko, expect his hair was a bit darker stepped forward, "I'm Kitsuneme." He had a goofy grin of his face that looked somewhat like Koko's.

"You remind me of Koko," Mikan said to him.

"That's why they're best friends," said a voice.

Mikan whipped around and saw Yuu. "Yuu?" Mikan shrieked, "You're on the team?"

"Yeah…" Yuu blushed.

"I'm so happy to see you here!" Mikan flashed a smile at him, which only made him blush harder. Which made Natsume glare at him. Yuu felt Natsume's glare and quickly turned away from Mikan.

"Someone's jealous…" Tsubasa said, while earned him a punch on the head from Natsume.

"Expected of you Natsume," Tsubasa said, rubbing his head.

Mikan giggled, "I got myself on a pretty interesting team."

Everyone grinned at her, and then Tsubasa scooped her up and ran off with her. Natsume chased after him, with his dark aura visible.

"Well, I think Natsume's got himself a girl…" Kitsuneme said.

"He's in love…" Koko said, batting his eyelashes.

Ruka just stood there silently as he watched Natsume run after Mikan,_ I'll make Mikan belong to me, even if it means I have to against my best friend._

**KK: Yes, you guessed it, plz review, and you know the rest of the routine. B.H, you all know what that means even though I haven't spelled out the whole word. Well, chao! I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible, that's a promise! **


	12. The good night sleep

**Chapter 12: The good night sleep**

Natsume looked at out of his window, it was raining-no,_ pouring_ out. Thunder and lightning came to join the mix. _How can anyone sleep, with all the noise?_ Natsume thought to himself, then again Natsume never really went to sleep. He was like a cat. A black cat, just like what most kids called him. Natsume sighed and looked up at his ceiling, just as he heard a soft knock on his door.

Natsume sat up and walked towards his door, _who would be awake at this hour?_ He opened his door, and was surprised to see Mikan standing outside his room. Her eyes were red and puffy, as if she had been crying.

She looked up at him, "N-Natsume, I-", but she got cut off, by the clashing sound of lightning. She yelped and jumped into his arms. Natsume was completely caught off guard.

Just as abruptly as she had hugged him, she released him, "O-Oh, Sorry N-Natsume." She looked down at the floor.

"Oi," Natsume said, which made her look up at him again, "You scared of lightning?"

"W-Well-" Mikan stuttered, just as she hear another clash of lightning. She yelped and jumped into his arms again.

Natsume looked stunned, "I guess that answers my question," he grumbled. Suddenly his shirt felt wet, he looked down and saw Mikan clutching his shirt and crying. He felt his heart squeeze, he couldn't bear to see her in so much pain. He picked her up, bridal style

"Huh? Natsume…" Mikan looked at him.

"Just shut up," Natsume carried her over to his bed and laid her down. Then he laid down next to her.

"Umm, Natsume, what are you-" Mikan started but was cut off by the sound of lightning; she shrieked and grabbed on to Natsume. She slowly felt his arms go around her. She sighed and laid her head on his chest. She didn't know why, but she felt so safe.

There was another clash of lightning and Mikan grabbed on tighter to Natsume, her nails digging into his skin. But still, he didn't still to mind, all he did was tighten his hold on her. He felt her trembling. Even though she was close to Natsume and in the blanket, she was still really cold.

"Umm, Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"Hn," Natsume replied.

"Am I just a burden to you?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah," Natsume replied.

Mikan flinched and sat up; she turned her head to look out the window. The rain had slowly stopped. "Well, I guess I should go now, I don't want to burden you anymore," Mikan said as she stood up and started to walk towards the door.

But Natsume grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. She turned to look at him, "N-Natsume?"

"Don't go, I was lying, polka dots," Natsume said, softly. Mikan just sighed and relaxed in his arms, not even bothering to yell at him for calling her names.

She wasn't even in his arms for a minute, when he felt her fall asleep. "Jeez, what an airhead," Natsume said, as he laid her on the bed. He then laid down next to her. He pulled the blanket on them both. When he turned to look at Mikan, he couldn't help, but stroke her face, she looked so beautiful.

He was about to close his eyes when he heard Mikan mumble something in her sleep, "Mommy… Daddy, don't go…."

He looked at Mikan; she was twisting and turning on his bed. She looked like she was in so much pain. "No…don't leave me alone again…" Mikan mumbled, just as tears flowed down her rosy cheeks.

Natsume wiped them away, and pulled her closer to him. He felt her tears on his shirt. His heart squeezed and he almost coughed. He looked at her face; he hated to see her beautiful face in so much pain. He wished that if he could, he would take all her pain and put it on himself. He would rather feel the pain, than let her go through it. Anyone, but her. It took a moment before she relaxed in his arms. The tears still flowed slowly down her cheeks, but he wiped them away each time. _I'll erase all your pain, I promise,_ Natsume silently promised to her. He didn't know why he made such a reckless promise. But he did know one thing; he would do anything, as long it would make_ his_ Mikan happy. And so, that's how he ended falling asleep, with her in his arms; the one thing he wished he could have all to himself.

Mikan woke up to the sound of a male voice, "Oi, polka dots, let go of me." She opened her eyes and saw her arms wrapped tightly around Natsume. She let go of him immediately.

"W-What did you do to me in my sleep, pervert!" Mikan shouted at him.

"What do you think I did to you," Natsume smirked at her.

"Why you… Pervert!" Mikan threw a pillow at him, but he caught it easily.

"Oi, you should be thanking me, remember last night?" Natsume looked at her.

Mikan thought for a second-more like a minute- and then she turned to Natsume, "Oh, yeah, I came in here right?"

"No duh," Natsume rolled his eyes.

"I wanted to sleep with Hotaru or Ruka-pyon, but they were already asleep," Mikan explained.

Natsume clenched his fist when he heard Ruka's name_, she would choose Ruka over me?_

"But anyway, thank you, Natsume," Mikan smiled at him.

He blushed and turned away, "Whatever."

Mikan giggled and jumped up, "Come on, you better get ready, class starts soon."

Mikan walked out of the door and Natsume was surprised, by how much he wished Mikan would stay with him…forever. He shook his head, wishing to get that out of his head.

He pulled on his uniform and walked to the classroom. He was surprised when he saw Mikan in there already.

"Give me that back!" Mikan tried to grab a letter back from Hotaru.

Hotaru just pushed her and began to read the letter, after she was done she handed it to Nonoko, who then handed to Anna, who then handed it to Sumire, who read it out loud, "Mikan, we will support you, as you score goal after goal while playing for the soccer team. We know you are the best player, after Natsume, even if you are a girl. We love you and will continue to support and cheer for you. Love, Mikan-sama's fan club."

Sumire then handed to Mikan, who was all flustered up. "Looks like our little Mikan has a fan club, now," Sumire said to Anna.

"She's all grown up, now," Anna said, pretending to wipe away a fake tear.

"That's our little girl," Nonoko said, proudly.

Hotaru just said 'Hn.' (Reminds you of someone doesn't it? ^.^)

Natsume snatched the letter from Mikan; he crumbled it, and then he tossed it in the trash can.

"Hey, what'd you do that for?" Mikan snarled at him.

"Who cares it was just from fan boys anyway," Natsume said, as he took his seat, next to her.

Mikan rushed to the trashed can and picked the letter from the top, and then she turned to Natsume, "How would you react, if this was your letter?"

Natsume hid his face under his bangs, and replied, "It's not like I would ever send you a letter."

Mikan walked to her seat and glared at him.

Just then, Nodacchi walked in and the lesson began. Mikan felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Anna holding a note to her. Mikan took it and read it when Nodacchi wasn't looking. It said, _don't forget, girls night out today._

Mikan turned back to Anna and gave her an okay sigh. Anna grinned at her.

"Girls, what's going on back there?" Nodacchi asked Mikan and Anna.

Mikan and Anna just gave him cute smiles and said, "Nothing, Nodacchi-sensei."

Nodacchi looked at the girls long and hard before returning to the lesson.

**KK: It might take me a while before I post any more chapters. 1****st**** because I have my CMTs coming up. And Second, because I have piano lessons more frequently, now. But, I will try my hardest to post more chapters! Plz review, BH. ^.^ **


	13. Girls' night out

**Chapter 13: Girls' night out**

Mikan bit the end of her pencil while staring up at the clock. She had gathered up all of her stuff, while all the other kids continued to do their work. Mikan looked at the other kids in pity, _they should really check the clock more often, because as soon as the bell rings everyone rushes to get their stuff and then there's a mad dash to the door._ Thankful, there were some smart kids that got ready before the bell rang, like her, so they could avoid the mob. But, on the other hand, if Nodacchi saw anyone that got ready before the bell rang would have a detention. But, still, some kids were willing to risk the chance.

5…4…3….2…1… Mikan counted down the seconds until the bell would ring. "BRINNNNN!" the bell sounded right on time, as usual. Mikan rushed out the door, before the mob. Someone tapped her on the shoulder, Mikan turned around to see Nonoko.

Nonoko smiled at her and said, "We'll meet you outside of the girls' dorm, kay?" Mikan nodded and continued to run to her room. Mikan turned around to glance behind her. Mikan's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, because what she saw. Her fan boys were freakn' chasing her! Mikan ran faster, and amazing, the boys were able to keep up her pace. Mikan looked back and saw them coming closer and closer. Mikan looked forward and saw her room, about ten feet away. She took a glance back and saw her fan boys coming even closer until they were only about five feet away from her.

_Come on, come on,_ Mikan thought to herself as she ran as fast as she could into her room and locked it shut behind her. The boys pounded on her door. Mikan sighed_, why do I have to be so popular? _She changed into her jean shorts and pulled on a cute blue tank top. She clipped on a black belt and pulled on her dark blue converses. Then she put her hair in a cute long ponytail that went all the way down to her waist. Cautiously, she put her ear to the door, so she could hear if the fan boys were still there. She heard nothing. Little did she know, she was wrong. She opened her door slowly, and gasped.

**Meanwhile, waiting outside the girls' dorm…**

"Where's Mikan, we've already been waiting for like 20 minutes," Anna complained.

"Does it take her that long to change her clothes?" Nonoko added.

"Just chill, she'll be here soon," Sumire butt in, but she was twirling her hair around her finger, a nervous habit she had.

"Where could that baka be?" Hotaru asked, more to herself than anyone else though.

Suddenly the girls heard the sound of running footsteps. The ground starting shaking.

"Uh, what's going on?" Nonoko asked.

"It's Mikan!" Anna shouted looking up ahead.

Mikan was running at full speed towards them. "Mikan!" Sumire cried, waving towards her friend.

"Why is she running?" Anna asked. But as Mikan ran closer, the girls saw a mob chasing her. As they ran even closer, they saw Mikan's fan boys, chasing the panting Mikan.

"H-Help, m-me!" Mikan shouted at them. Mikan's fan boys were getting even closer to their princess. They were all shouting at her.

"Mikan-sama, marry me!"

"Mikan-sama, I love you!"

"Mikan-sama, come to me, I'll take good care of you!"

Mikan ran up to the girls and hid behind Hotaru. The boys stopped at they starred at the ice queen.

"GO, leave Mikan alone," Hotaru glared at them, her glare was so intense; it could've frozen all of them.

The boys backed away and began to run away, crying, "Don't let her get us!"

Mikan stepped out from behind Hotaru panting as she looked at her, "T-Thanks, H-Hotaru."

"What were you doing?" Hotaru glared at her.

"I-I, d-didn't do anything, t-they were waiting o-outside of my room, w-waiting for me to get out," Mikan explained panting.

Before Hotaru could scold Mikan any longer Sumire interrupted her, "Let's just go shopping now!" She grabbed Mikan by the hand and started dragging her away.

"Hey, wait…Sumire, I can walk by myself," Mikan complained, as Sumire continued to drag her away.

"Mikan, we're all gonna sleep in Anna's room tonight, I mean that girl's room is just huge!" Nonoko exclaimed.

"We're gonna give each other make-overs-" Anna started but got cut off by Nonoko, "Don't forget about the pillow fights."

"Yeah, and that too," Anna added.

Mikan was barely listening to them as they stopped at a shop and went inside. Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire, kept making Mikan try on dresses, using her as their model.

"Yup, that one's defiantly a keeper," Anna stroked her chin as she examined Mikan in a light blue dress, which was tight on the top, and then flowed down.

"Hey, I'm not your salve here," Mikan complained.

"You're not our salve-" Anna started to say, but got cut off by Nonoko, "If you were our salve, we would make you go _find _and _buy_ the dresses for us."

"But since we're nice," Sumire added, "We're just gonna make you model the dresses for us."

Mikan sighed, while Anna, Nonoko and Sumire started to giggle. Hotaru just stared at them in disgust.

_This is so boring_, she thought, to herself. Hotaru stood up and started to walk out of the shop when Mikan grabbed her wrist.

"Don't go, Hotaru, don't leave me with them," Mikan pointed to Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire.

"Come on, Mikan-chan, time for the next dress," Sumire said sweetly as she held up the next dress.

Sumire pulled Mikan back to the group, while Mikan just watched as Hotaru walked out the shop. "Nooooo, don't leave me, Hotaru!" Mikan cried behind her.

Hotaru smirked to herself when she heard Mikan's loud, ear piercing cry. _Where should I go now? _Hotaru thought as she stood outside of the shop Mikan was in. Hotaru looked across at the other shop, where she was surprised to see Natsume and Ruka there. She swiftly took out her camera and advanced towards the shop the boys were in. _I'm gonna make big bucks_, she thought with money sighs gleaming in her eyes. She quietly slipped into the shop and began to spy on Natsume and Ruka, waiting for them to make one slip, which she wouldn't miss to catch with her camera.

**Meanwhile, at the boys' perspective… **

"Come on Ruka, just pick something," Natsume complained as he watched his friend, rummage through the racks of clothes.

"Yeah, I know, I'm trying to find something," Ruka replied, looking through the rack of clothes.

"Here, how about this one," Natsume picked a random pair of pants from the rack and held it up to Ruka.

Ruka looked at it in horror, "Hell no. Do you want me to get killed or something?"

Natsume sighed as he placed the pants back on the rack, "You know what Ruka? You're just like a girl, rummaging through racks of clothes."

"Whatever," Ruka replied, not even sparing him a glance.

Just then, Natsume heard a click of a camera. "What the-" he turned and saw no other than the blacking mailing queen, with her camera, taking pictures of them.

Natsume walked up to her and glared, "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Hotaru replied, her face expression stoic.

"Are you stalking us?" Natsume asked her.

"No, I just happened to be here, while I was shopping with my friends," Hotaru replied.

"Where are they?" Ruka asked, popping up behind Natsume.

"Over there," Hotaru pointed to the shop across from them. They saw Sumire force another dress on Mikan. But even so, Mikan kept a goofy smile on her face.

"Poor Mikan," Ruka said watching her.

"That dummy, keeping a smile on her face, even though she's been through so much," Hotaru was about to walk away when Natsume grabbed her wrist, "Wait, you said 'all she's been through', what do you mean?"

"What? Do you want to know?" Hotaru asked him. Natsume gave her a solemn nod.

"Well, then take a seat, and give me 10,000 yen," Hotaru replied, holding her hand out.

They boys and Hotaru took a seat at a table. Ruka looked at Hotaru and said, "Well, tell us."

Hotaru held out her hand, "10,000 yen, first."

Natsume sighed and placed 10,000 yen on her hand.

"Jeez, you really want to know, don't you?" Hotaru said, as she stuffed the money in her pocket.

"Dam right, so stop wasting my time and tell us already," Natsume said, impatient.

"Okay, well, fasten your seatbelts, cause this story's gonna be a long one," Hotaru said.

**KK: Okay, so the next chapter will finally talk about Mikan's past. So, tell me what you thought of this chapter. Plz review, B.H! ^.^**


	14. Mikan's Past

**KK: So, I finally finished chapter 14. Sorry it took so long. I decided to dedicate this chapter to papaya1212, who has given me so many reviews, thank you! And to Little Miss Dancer Girl, for all of her support. **

**Chapter 14: Mikan's Past **

Hotaru sat back in her chair, "Well, for starters, do you guys know Yuka and Izumi Yukihira?"

"Yeah, everyone knows them, they're famous soccer players," Ruka answered.

"And, what happened to them?" Hotaru asked.

"They died in a car accident, "Natsume replied, irritated, "What does this have to do with Mikan?"

"It actually has a lot to do with Mikan," Hotaru replied, "They were her parents."

"What?" Ruka and Natsume shouted at her, in union, causing everyone around them to stop and look.

"Shut up," Hotaru hissed at them, "You guys are dragging attention to us."

Natsume sighed and asked, "Okay, continue."

Hotaru smirked at him, "Well, Yuka and Izumi didn't really die in a car accident."

"What do you mean?" Ruka asked.

"Newspapers lie, you know," Hotaru explained.

"So what really happened?" Natsume asked her, interested.

"If you two stop asking questions and actually let me explain, then I will tell you," Hotaru replied, irritated.

Natsume and Ruka both shut their mouths, and looked at her. Hotaru sighed, "Well, that's better."

She looked up at them and continued, "When Mikan was five she got kidnapped. But the weird thing is she remembers nothing from that incident. I mean, she knows she was kidnapped, but she didn't remember who kidnapped her or why."

Hotaru took a deep breath and continued, "When Mikan was eight she mostly forgot about the incident, and resumed her happy-going, cheerful mode. Then Mikan came home one day from school, and she found a note on her window sill. The note said, _come find me, or else you will lose someone you love." _

"So what did she do?" Ruka asked.

"Mikan didn't do anything. I don't blame her though, Mikan was really scared; she was afraid she who get kidnapped, again." Hotaru explained, "So she threw out the note and never thought twice about it. That was her mistake."

Hotaru sat back and looked up at the sky, "The next day, when Mikan was walking home from school, she saw fire trucks and police cars parked in front of her house. She wondered what was wrong, so she ran over to her house."

Natsume, who had been quiet while listening to her story, finally spoke up, "So, what happened?"

"Her house was on fire," Hotaru closed her eyes, "with her parents still inside. Mikan was about to run into the house when a policeman grabbed her by the arm. She turned to him and screamed at him, she said, _'let me go, my parents are still in the house!'_ the policeman just shook his head and pulled her back while he told her, '_you're just a kid, let us handle it, there's nothing you can do.' _Then he ran into the house, Mikan stood there tears, streaming down her face. She looked so hurt and helpless."

"After her parents died, Mikan went through depression. She wouldn't smile, wouldn't eat, and wouldn't do anything. She tried to commit suicide, various times, but always got caught and failed. She was so miserably, she actually thought there was no more meaning to life and decided to do look for her kidnapper."

Ruka sucked in a breath, "S-So, what happened?"

"Mikan found him, eventually. And guess who that kidnapper happened to be?" Hotaru asked the boys.

Ruka merely looked at Natsume, who in return shrugged. Hotaru sighed "It's really obvious; it was Yuka and Izumi's most rivaled player."

The boys answered at the same time, "Reo Mouri."

Hotaru nodded, "He wanted to get rid of Yuka and Izumi, once and for all. He thought that he could use Mikan as bait to lure them, but when that failed he just decided to kill them."

"So anyway, Mikan went to him, but since, Yuka and Izumi were already dead, he had no need for her. So he beat her up and tortured her. She was beaten up so badly, that she couldn't even move. After Reo was finished with her, he left her on the street, during a big thunderstorm."

"That's why she so afraid of lightning," Natsume said.

Hotaru nodded, "When the ambulance finally came to find her. She was practically half-dead. After that, Reo was found and arrested. He got a life sentence in jail. But, even so, Mikan was still unstable. She never went out anymore. She never talked to anyone, not even me."

"Then how come she's so happy now?" Ruka asked.

"Because someone changed her," Hotaru replied.

"Who?" Natsume asked.

"That's gonna be another long story, I'll save that for another day," then she looked at the boys, "And you two should save enough money, so you'll hear it."

Hotaru was about to leave when Ruka grabbed her wrist, "Wait, I have one more question."

"What?" Hotaru turned to look at him.

"What kind of guys does Mikan like?" Ruka asked, while blushing.

"None," Hotaru answered simply.

"What are you talking about?" Natsume looked at the ice queen.

"Plus, even if Mikan has her eyes on someone, I would never allow it," Hotaru replied, "I will never hand her over to someone; unless I'm 100% sure he will take care of her. I won't let her go through that again…" Hotaru jerked her wrist out of Ruka's grasp and walked away.

"Go through what again?" Ruka shouted after her. But, by then she was too far away to hear him.

"Ugh, I better start saving my money, for next time," Ruka said, as he sat back down in his chair.

Suddenly, the boys heard a familiar voice, "Onii-san!"

Natsume looked up and saw, none other, than Youichi running up to him.

"Hi, onii-san, what are you doing here?" Youichi asked, as he placed himself on Natsume's lap.

"Just sitting," Natsume replied, patting his little brother's head.

Natsume turned his head so he could see Mikan as she posed in another dress. He saw Sumire say something to her, which made Mikan smile and blush. It was actually hard to believe that when she was young she didn't smile or talk.

"Hey, onii-san, are you staring at Onee-san?" Youichi asked, as he followed Natsume's eyes to Mikan.

Natsume whipped his head around as his face started to turn red.

Ruka took close note of this, "Natsume, you like Mikan?"

Natsume jerked up to look at Ruka, "What makes you say that?"

"Well, you're always looking at her and listening to her, even though you say she's annoying." Ruka replied, in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Well, what do you think?" Natsume eyed his friend.

"I thin- no I _know _you like her," Ruka answered his voice, cold.

"And if I do?" Natsume smirked at Ruka.

"There is no 'if', Natsume," Ruka glared him.

Youichi just sat quietly as he watched the two boys arguing. "Okay, fine you got me, I like her, okay?" Natsume glared into Ruka's blue eyes.

"See, I knew it," Ruka said, "But, there's no way I'm gonna hand her over to you."

"I don't need you to_ hand_ her to me, I'm gonna get her on my own," Natsume replied, his voice bitter.

"I'm not letting her go without a fight," Ruka replied, "No, wait scratch that; I won't let her go at all."

Just when Natsume was about answer Ruka, Youichi started laughing.

"What's up with you?" Natsume raised an eyebrow at him.

"You guys are hopeless," Youichi replied, "Everyone knows Onee-san loves me the best."

Natsume and Ruka's jaws dropped open. "You think she would like a brat like you," Natsume gave him a soft whack on the head.

"Don't get jealous just because she loves me more than you," Youichi replied.

"Like hell, she would like you more than me," Ruka growled at the little boy.

Natsume and Ruka looked at each other and then busted out in laugher.

"Look at us, fighting with a kid," Ruka said.

"How could we sink this low?" Natsume asked no one in particular.

Youichi pouted, "I know she loves me, and I love her too."

"Maybe as a kid, but never as a man," Natsume patted his head.

"Yeah, she does, she loves me like a man!" Youichi shouted, "And one day we're gonna get married!"

That made Ruka and Natsume laugh even harder.

"In your dreams," Ruka said, as he wiped away a tear.

"She does love me, you guys are just jealous!" Youichi shouted at them.

Natsume looked at his little brother, "Don't you at least think you're a little too young for her?"

"No, we're gonna get married, after I get older, "Youichi looked at his brother, "And if you're nice, then maybe I'll invite you to the wedding." With that said Youichi jumped off his brother's lap and stomped off.

After he left, Ruka turned back to Natsume, "but really, I ain't letting you have her."

Natsume cracked his knuckles, "Let the games begin."

-**KK: Well, plz tell me what you think. Plz review, B.H. ^.^**


	15. The First Game

**Chapter 15: The First Game**

"Mikan, Mikan, wake up!" Mikan heard a voice shouting at her. Mikan opened her eyes and saw Nonoko shaking her.

"Thank god, she isn't dead," Anna sighed.

"Dead?" Mikan asked as she sat up, "Why would I be dead?"

"Hotaru hit you a little too hard," Sumire explained, "But you're really a heavy sleeper, you didn't flinch or scream out in pain."

"It's because, I'm used to it," Mikan replied, "When we were little that's how she used to wake me. But now I'm immune to her hits."

"You dummy," Hotaru said, "Don't get me scared like that, I was actually afraid that I might have actually killed you."

"Aww, Hotaru was worried about me," Mikan jumped up and gave Hotaru a hug.

"Eww, get you filthy hands off of me," Hotaru pushed her away.

Mikan looked at Hotaru with tears forming at the corners of her eyes, "Wahh! Hotaru is so mean!"

"Get used to it," Hotaru shot Mikan a glare.

Mikan turned away from Hotaru and examined her surrounding, "Where am I?"

All the girls' gasped, but Hotaru. "Hotaru, you made her lose her memory!" Anna shrieked.

"Oh my gosh, someone help her!" Sumire cried, "Mikan lost her memory!"

"Mikan, Mikan, do you remember our names?" Nonoko said, while shaking Mikan by her shoulders.

Mikan looked at her as if she was crazy, "Course I remember you're names; it's Sumire, Nonoko, and Anna."

The three girls let out a sigh of relief, "Thank god."

"So where am I again?" Mikan asked.

"You're in Anna's room, remember; girls' night?" Nonoko asked her.

"Oh yeah," Mikan replied, "I forgot for a second."

"Typical of Mikan," Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"What's today?" Mikan asked.

"Forget memory lost, she's-" Anna started to say. "got something wrong with her head, Hotaru you gave her brain damage, that's why she's acting like this!" Nonoko finished for Anna.

"Don't be stupid, Mikan's always like this," Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Mikan, how many fingers am I holding up?" Sumire asked, holding up two fingers.

"Two, I fine, really you guys," Mikan said, looking offended.

"Okay, she's okay," Sumire replied, and then she turned to Anna, "forget about calling 911."

"Okay," Anna replied, as she pressed end call.

"You guys were actually gonna call 911?" Mikan shrieked.

"Yeah, we were all worried, Mikan," Nonoko said.

"There was nothing wrong with her, you three were just too stupid to realize it," Hotaru said.

"Just someone, answer my question, what's today!" Mikan interrupted.

"It's Saturday," Sumire replied.

"What's the date?" Mikan asked.

"It's May 15," Nonoko replied.

"What time?"

"3:15p.m," Anna replied.

Mikan jumped up, "I totally forgot, I have a soccer game today, against Kissho Academy!"

Mikan run out of the door towards her room. Sumire, Nonoko, Anna, and Hotaru just watched as Mikan ran off, leaving a trail of dust behind her.

"I'm so proud of her," Anna sobbed on Sumire's shoulder.

"Eww, get off of me," Sumire said, as she backed away from Anna.

"Well, come on, do you want to watch the game?" Nonoko asked.

"What game?" Anna asked.

"Mikan's game, of course, as her friends we need to be there to support her!" Nonoko replied.

"Yeah, let's go!" Anna was about to head out to the field, when Sumire grabbed her wrist, "We have to change out of our pajamas first, dummy."

**Meanwhile in Mikan's room… **

Mikan pulled on her shorts and team jersey. Then she grabbed her shoes and put them on. Mikan checked her clock, she gasped, it was already 3:25! She ran out of her room and on to the field. All of the other players starred at her, "S-Sorry, I-I'm l-late," Mikan panted.

"You're lucky, I was just about to go into your room and drag you out," Tsubasa grinned at her.

"Well, at least I have five minutes to spare," Mikan smiled at him.

"Actually, only two," Koko corrected.

"Look, it's the other team!" Kitsu shouted.

All the players whipped their heads around and starred at the other team.

"Wow, they're tall," Mikan looked up at them.

One of the other players walked up to them, he took one look at Mikan and burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Mikan glared at the boy.

"You're on the team?" the boy asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, what of it?" Kaname backed Mikan up.

"Wow, you guys were so desperate, you actually have a girl on your team," the boy snickered.

Then the referee blew the whistle and the boy ran off. "We're gonna kick their butts," Mikan, with determination in her eyes.

Suddenly, Mikan felt someone jerk her back, she looked behind her and saw Natsume, "W-What?"

"Remember what I say about those guys on the other team; they show no mercy," Natsume let go of her, "just a warning."

Just then Ruka walked up to them and said, "Don't worry Mikan; I won't let those other guys touch you."

Mikan's faces brighten up, "thank you Ruka-pyon!" then she skipped out on to the field.

"She smiled at me," Ruka smirked at Natsume.

"She smiles at everyone, idiot," Natsume said, coolly, trying to hide his jealously.

Before Ruka could reply they heard a voice shout, "Onee-san!" They boys looked up at the bleachers to see Youichi waving at Mikan. Mikan smiled at him and waved back.

"Good luck Onee-san!" Youichi shouted at her. Mikan gave him a 100-watt smile and blew a kiss at the crowd. Her fan boys squealed and tried to get her air kiss.

Natsume and Ruka took their position out on the field. The opposing team smirked at them. The referee blew the whistle and the game began. Mikan started off with the ball, she kicked it to Ruka with such amazing speed; the ball zoomed past the other team. Ruka then kicked it into the goal, with equal speed. Mikan squealed and gave Ruka a big hug, causing him to blush.

"You were amazing, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan shouted at him.

"Y-You were t-too," Ruka looked at her, mesmerized.

"Don't get your hopes up, this game is just getting started," a guy from the other team stated.

"Bring it on!" Mikan shouted back at him. The crowd roared its approval.

The other team started with the ball. "Watch this, little girl," the boy with the ball smirked at her. He ran straight at her while dribbling the ball. _What is he doing,_ _he's supposed to be trying to avoid me, why is he running towards me? _Mikan screamed in her head. The boy ran at her, -ready to hit her, hard. Mikan ran at him, while she was attempting to steal the ball, the boy punched her hard in the stomach. Mikan flew back and landed on her back._ Natsume was right, the boys from other teams totally show no mercy,_ Mikan thought as she stood back up. Mikan looked back at Natsume and Ruka; she was surprised by what she saw. Natsume was in his dark mood, his dark aura visible to the whole crowd. Ruka was just the same, his blue eyes darkened so much; they didn't even look blue anymore.

_Wonder why they're so mad? _Mikan thought as she ran back to the guy. But before she even got there, Natsume and Ruka had hit the guy so bad; he flew even farther than she had. Natsume wasn't even done yet, he kicked the ball towards the boy, with so much force, that when it hit him. He flew back even more. When the boy stood up, Mikan saw blood trickle down his chin. Natsume was in front of him, in less than a minutes, Just before Natsume was about to push the boy in the stomach, he hissed in the boy's ear, "You lay a hand on that girl again, you're dead." Then he punched him, causing him the boy to fly back another five feet. Ruka dribbled the ball up to Natsume and the boy, as the boy just stood up, Ruka kicked the ball, so it hit the boy in his stomach, causing him to gasp and stumble back.

"Well, that's the killer kings for you, Natsume and Ruka, have just taken down their next victim," the announcer boomed.

Natsume and Ruka looked down at the boy, who was struggling to get back on his feet, "lay a hand on her again, and you're dead." With that said, the Natsume kicked the ball all the way into the goal. The other team looked at them, surprised. The referee blew his whistle, signaling that half of the game has passed. The teams walked back to their benches, taking a five minute break.

"Why did Natsume and Ruka-pyon do that to the boy?" Mikan whispered to Tsubasa.

"You don't know?" Tsubasa whispered back, "Those two are called the killer kings because every team we go against those two get at least five players on the other team injured, or worst, but only on rare occasions."

Mikan shivered, she had no idea, Ruka and Natsume did stuff that were so _cruel_, so _evil_.

Natsume walked up to her, "Oi, polka, did that guy hurt you too bad?"

"No, I'm okay," Mikan didn't look into his eyes.

Ruka walked up from behind Natsume, "You're okay, right Mikan?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Mikan avoided eye contact with him.

"Umm, I gonna go drink some water," Mikan said quickly, as she ran away.

Natsume and Ruka stood there dumbfounded.

"Did we do something to her?" Ruka asked Natsume.

"How should I know?" Natsume asked, as he watched Mikan, drink some water.

Tsubasa chuckled from behind them, "I can't believe you two don't notice it."

"Notice what?" Ruka asked, turning to him.

"Notice why she's feels uncomfortable, around you two now," Tsubasa replied.

"But we didn't do anything to her," Ruka said.

"You didn't do it to her, but when she saw you guys do it to someone else, she was shocked," Tsubasa replied.

"What did we do?" Natsume asked.

"Wow, I didn't know you two were so dense, it's like you two have no feelings," Tsubasa thought for a moment and then added, "Well, actually you two do, but those feelings are only for Mikan, other than that you guys have none."

Tsubasa walked away, while saying, "I'll let you two figure that out for yourselves!"

Ruka and Natsume stood there, lost in their own thoughts.

**KK: whew! This chapter was pretty long! But I guess it was okay…. Plz review, B.H! ^.^**


	16. Ace Slayer

**KK: Sorry, it's been so long since I updated. It's usually because I was waiting for an idea to come to me. And finally it did. So see what you think! R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice **

**Chapter 16: Ace Slayer? **

The referee blew the whistle that sounded the end of the game. Gakuen Alice had won with a score of 15-0.

Tsubasa rushed over to Mikan, and patted her head, "You did well for your first game."

"Thanks, Tsubasa-senpai," Mikan grinned up at him.

Suddenly Mikan heard a voice call out to her, "Mikan!"

Mikan turned and saw Nonoko, Anna, Sumire, and Hotaru walking up to her. "Hey, guys," Mikan smiled at them.

Nonoko hugged her tight, "Mikan, you were so good; you scored like 10 goals!" Mikan struggled to breath under her friend's tight hold, "Nonoko…can't…breathe." Nonoko let go of her and laughed softly, "Oops, sorry, Mikan-chan."

"It's okay," Mikan replied.

"Good job Mikan-san," said a voice. Mikan turned around and came face-to-face with Ruka. Natsume stood right next to him. Mikan looked at the ground, "T-Thanks."

"Something wrong?" Ruka asked.

Mikan looked up quickly but didn't look him in the eyes, "Oh, no, why would you ask? I mean nothing's wrong," Mikan laughed softly.

"Something is definitely wrong," Natsume spoke up.

"I said nothing is wrong," Mikan smiled forcefully, "Now if you would all excuse me, I have to go now." Mikan walked or rather ran away from the group.

"Yup, something is definitely wrong," Ruka said nodding.

"Funny," Nonoko said, thinking, "When she was talking to us, she was acting perfectly fine."

"I wonder what's upsetting her," Ruka said.

"How would we know?" Natsume grunted.

Tsubasa slapped his forehead,_ Man_ _these two are really dense._

"I'm gonna go talk to her," Ruka said, as he turned to run away from the group.

"I guess I should go too," Natsume was about to follow him, when Ruka turned back and faced him, "I'd like to talk to her alone."

"So?" Natsume glared at him.

"Why do you want to come anyway?" Ruka returned the glare.

Nonoko, Anna, Sumire, Hotaru, and Tsubasa just stood and watched as the two boys glared intensely at each other.

Nonoko spoke up, "Hey do you two have feelings for Mik-". Natsume jerked up and turned away from Ruka, "Never mind, go talk to her yourself."

Ruka smirked, "My pleasure." Then he ran off to find Mikan. Nonoko turned back to Natsume, "As I was saying-". Abruptly, Natsume turned and walked away, "I'm going to my room."

"Jeez, what's up with him?" Nonoko asked, shaking her.

"Who knows," Sumire replied.

**Meanwhile…. **

"Hey, Mikan wait up!" Mikan turned around and saw Ruka running up to her. Mikan sucked in a breath and then took a deep breath before turning around to face him.

"O-Oh, hey Ruka-pyon," Mikan looked down at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Ruka asked his voice filled with concern.

"I'm just fine. You don't have to worry about me," Mikan forced a laugh.

Ruka looked at her, and then he grabbed her hand and began to drag her along.

"Hey, where are we going?" Mikan looked at the behind of Ruka's head.

"Let's take a walk," Ruka turned to face her and smiled.

Mikan blushed, "O-okay." As they continued to walk, Mikan felt more and more nervous. She felt the palms of her hands become sweaty. "Um Ruka-pyon?" she asked.

"Yea?" Ruka replied.

"Um, I'm kinda feeling uncomfortable right now," Mikan replied looking up at the sky.

"Huh?" Ruka turned to look at her, and saw her face as red as a cherry. He looked down and realized they were still holding hands. He quickly let go of her hand, he felt his face turn red. "Sorry, Mikan-san," Ruka turned away from her.

Mikan looked at him and giggled, "You look cute when you blush."

Ruka face turned even redder, if that was even possible. Mikan looked at him, "Come on, you said you wanted to go for a walk so let's go!" Mikan skipped up ahead in front of him. But she wasn't even five feet away from him, when she turned back and asked, "By the way, where are we?"

"Um, I actually have no idea," Ruka replied, sheepishly. Ruka looked around, "Look over there." He pointed at a bunch of boys playing soccer on a field. He looked over at the building next to it. "We're at Kaisei Academy," Ruka said, coming up to stand beside Mikan. Ruka turned to her, "Hey, Mikan you okay?" Mikan didn't reply. Her eyes were fixed on something. Ruka followed her gaze. It led right to one of the guys playing soccer.

The boy had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He had a big smile on his face as he kicked the ball into the goal. Ruka recognized him at once. He was the legendary 'Ace slayer.' His real name; Akako. Ruka clenched his fists. Ruka hated him_; He was the one who broke my leg. He was the one who humiliated me in front of everyone. He was the one I would never forgive. _Ruka turned back to Mikan; he was surprised by what he saw. She was starring so intensely at Akako. He eyes were filled with hurt, pain and lost. Ruka reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Mikan?"

Mikan jumped a little and turned back to him, "Sorry, Ruka-pyon, I was spacing." She took his hand in his, "Let's head back to school." Ruka nodded and followed her, but he couldn't get the image of her face when she looked at Akako. _Did she know him? Did he do something to her?_ Ruka didn't say anything. He squeezed Mikan's hand. He didn't know how Mikan knew Akako. But he did know one thing; if Akako did anything to hurt _his _precious Mikan, he'd make sure he'd pay for it. And Ruka always keeps his promises.

**KK: Well, I guess this was pretty good plz review! B.H! ^.^**


	17. Horrible Memories

**Chapter 17: Horrible Memories **

Mikan rolled over in her bed. Flashbacks from yesterday kept rolling around in her head; when she took a walk with Ruka, when they accidentally ended up at Kaisei Academy, and when she saw _**him **_again. Mikan rolled over again.

"I could've gone through my whole life, without seeing_** him**_ again," Mikan said to herself, "I wish I never knew _**him**_ to begin with."

"Beep! Beep!" Mikan slapped the snooze button on her alarm clock. She stood up and began to get ready for school. _I got no sleep what-so-ever last night,_ Mikan sighed. Mikan took one last sigh before opening the door, and then she stepped out and forced a smiled on her face. "Well, a new day, a new start," Mikan said, as she walked out of the girls' dorm and into school, "Just pretend nothing happened yesterday."

Mikan walked into the classroom, "Good Morning, everyone!" A few students glanced her way and replied, "Good Morning, Mikan-san." Mikan went to her seat.

"What happened yesterday?" Mikan felt someone's hot breath on her neck. She yelped and turned around. She came face-to-face with Natsume.

"O-oh, Natsume, hi," Mikan chuckled softly.

"Answer my question," Natsume replied, his face expressionless.

"What was the question again?" Mikan scratched her head.

"What happened yesterday?" Natsume asked, still keeping his face blank.

Mikan jerked up, she forced herself to look at Natsume, but she avoided eye-contact, "What do you mean?"

"What did you and Ruka do?" He asked.

"We took a walk," Mikan replied, it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth.

Natsume examined her, and then he replied, "You're keeping something from me."

Mikan her lip, _am I that easy to read?_ She strained a smile on her face, "I'm not lying; Ruka-pyon and I only took a walk."

"I didn't say you were lying, I just said you were keeping something from me," Natsume replied.

Mikan sucked in a breath, _could Natsume read my mind? _"Why would I keep something from you?" Mikan looked at the floor.

Natsume observed her, and then he picked her and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Mikan squirmed, "Put me down!"

Natsume ignored her as he walked out of the classroom he turned to a boy and said, "Tell, Nodacchi, Mikan's not feeling well, so I took her back to her room."

The boy nodded, but Mikan kicked and thrashed, "What the hell are you talking about? I am feeling perfectly fine! Put me down!"

Natsume paid no attention to her; instead he kicked the classroom door open and walked out. Mikan continued to shout and thrash about as Natsume carried her into a room. He dropped her on to the bed.

"Where am I?" Mikan asked. She looked around, _why does this place look strangely familiar? _Then Mikan jerked up, "Why the heck am I in your room?"

"Calm down," Natsume sat beside her on the bed, "Do you want the whole school to hear?"

Mikan took a deep breath and then turned to Natsume, "Okay, fine, now do you care explaining why I am in your room?"

Natsume looked away, "About yesterday, did anything happen between you and Ruka?"

"No, why would you think that?" Mikan raised an eyebrow at him.

Natsume let out a sigh of relief, "Never mind, pretend I never said that." Natsume turned to look at Mikan, and was surprised to see her fidgeting with her fingers_. She's keeping something from me_, Natsume thought as he looked at her.

"Okay, so spit it out, I know your keeping something from me," Natsume said.

Mikan looked up, "I'm not keeping anything from you." Mikan giggled softly and looked around the room, nervously.

Natsume looked at her. And the next thing Mikan knew, she was being pinned down to the bed, with Natsume on top of her. Mikan blushed, "N-Natsume get off of me."

Natsume leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Don't lie, you're not very good at it. I can read you like a book."

Mikan gulped, "I-I'm not lying, so please get off of me."

"Don't lie," Natsume looked her in the eyes, "Tell me what happened."

By then Mikan lost her patience, "What do you care anyway?"

Natsume jerked up and got off of her. He looked at the floor, letting his bangs cover his face.

"Whatever, it's not like I care, anyway," Natsume said. Mikan couldn't see his face, but she knew he was hurt.

Mikan stood up and hugged him, Natsume jerked in surprise, but Mikan didn't let go of him.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's just I don't want to think about it anymore," Mikan said, softly, "I promised myself I would forget about _**him**_."

Natsume jerked up to look at her, "What do you mean by _**'him'**_?"

Mikan turned away, "I don't want to talk about him."

Natsume nodded and picked Mikan up. He set her on the bed and then he began to walk towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Mikan asked.

"I gotta go do something," Natsume said, as he turned the knob to the door, "You just stay here and rest."

"But I don't wanna," Mikan complained.

"Too bad, I'm locking you in here," Natsume said as he walked out the door and closed it shut behind him.

Natsume heard Mikan shouting from inside his room. He just ignored her pleads and walked to find Ruka. _I need to find out what happened yesterday_, Natsume thought as he walked into Ruka's room.

"You need to learn to remember to lock your room," Natsume said as he sat on the bed, across from Ruka.

"Yeah, I'm working on it," Ruka looked at Natsume, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I need to know what happened yesterday," Natsume replied.

"Well, Mikan and I took a walk," Ruka said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that but what happened during that walk?" Natsume asked, impatiently.

"Well, we accidently ended up at Kaisei Academy," Ruka said, trying to recall what happened yesterday, "And then we saw Akako playing soccer with some other guys."

Natsume stiffened, "Akako has something to do with all this, right?"

"Well, yeah, I think so," Ruka replied, "Mikan was starring really intensely at him. Her expression was filled with hurt, sadness, and lost. I've never seen her like that before."

Natsume thought for a minute and then he stood up. He dragged Ruka to his feet.

"What do you want?" Ruka asked.

"How much money do you have?" Natsume asked.

Ruka looked surprised, "Uh, 120 yen, why?"

"Good, let's go," Natsume dragged Ruka out of the room.

"H-hey where are we going?" Ruka asked.

"We're going to see Imai," Natsume replied.

"W-why?" Ruka asked as he was still being dragged away.

"To get more information out of her," Natsume replied.

"Wait, hold on," Ruka jerked away from Natsume, "Why do we need information?"

Natsume turned back to face Ruka, "Remember when you asked her what kinds of guys Mikan liked?"

"Yeah," Ruka replied, slowly.

"Remember when she said 'Mikan didn't like any'?" Natsume said.

"Yeah," Ruka replied.

"Well, that has something to do with Akako," Natsume replied. Then he turned and began to walk away, "Now, hurry up and come on, or I'm leaving you behind."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Ruka replied as he followed behind Natsume. They finally spotted Hotaru talking to Sumire, Nonoko and Anna.

"Hey, we need to borrow Imai," Natsume said as he walked up to the girls.

"What do you want?" Hotaru asked.

"Information," Natsume replied.

Hotaru nodded and asked, "You got the money?"

Natsume nodded solemnly.

"Then let's go," Hotaru began to walk away with Natsume and Ruka, leaving Nonoko, Sumire, and Anna with big question marks over their heads.

"Let's sit here," Hotaru pointed at a table in the middle of the park.

They all sat down. Hotaru held out her hand, "Money."

Natsume turned to Ruka. "What?" Ruka asked.

"Give her the money," Natsume said.

Ruka sighed and dug inside his pocket. He pulled out the 120 yen, "This better be worth it," he grumbled.

Hotaru took the money, counted it and then stuffed it in her pocket. "Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Something about Mikan and Akako," Natsume replied.

"So you have been saving up for this," Hotaru smirked.

"You didn't get to tell us last time," Ruka said.

"Well okay, but this is story not pleasant," Hotaru said as she sat back in her chair.

"Hurry up, you're wasting my time," Natsume said, intolerantly.

Hotaru sighed, "Okay, but it's not a memory I enjoy remembering…"

**KK: Okay, so I know my last chapter wasn't so good, so I hope this makes up for that. Review plz. B.H. ^.^**


	18. Akako and Mikan's past

**Chapter 18: Akako and Mikan's past**

Hotaru looked at Natsume and Ruka, "Well, remember how I said that someone changed Mikan?"

"Like when she used to be so depressed and now she's not?" Ruka asked.

"Yeah," Hotaru replied, "This person saved Mikan from her depression, and then betrayed her."

"Can we just start from the beginning?" Natsume asked, irritated.

"Okay well, it all started one day when Mikan was at the hospital, because of her depression," Hotaru explained, "She looked out the window and saw a boy, playing soccer."

Ruka raised his hand. Hotaru turned to him, "What do you want?"

"Well, I want to know how you know all this," Ruka replied.

Hotaru grinned, evilly, "I have my ways." Ruka shuddered.

"Just continue already," Natsume said.

"Okay well, she opened the window and looked down. But she bent down so far she fell out," Hotaru said.

"That's Mikan for you," Ruka grinned.

"So anyway, she fell right on top of the boy," Hotaru said, "He looked at her and asked her where she came from. Mikan pointed up at the open window."

"He asked her what her name was, but she didn't respond," Hotaru laid back in her chair, "So instead he asked her if she wanted to play soccer with him. Mikan shook her hand, but the boy kept insisting, so eventually she gave in. When it was time for the boy to go, he told Mikan he would meet her there every day so they could play soccer together. He gave her his soccer ball. When he was at the gate of the hospital, he turned back and shouted to Mikan his name."

"It was Akako, wasn't it?" Ruka asked, through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, it was," Hotaru replied. Natsume stiffened. "So because of him, Mikan became excited and would wait for hours for him. She wouldn't eat, wouldn't talk; she would just wait for him. When Akako heard that she never ate, he began to make lunches for her. Soon she wouldn't eat anything but his lunches."

Hotaru looked at Natsume and Ruka, waiting to see their jealous expressions, but when none came, she continued, "Mikan soon started to talk again, but mostly only to Akako. He soon started to bring her everywhere with him. It was like, wherever he was, Mikan was there. They enjoyed each other's company. They were like lovers, without even knowing it; they would sleep together, drink from the same cup, and go out on regular basics. Before you knew it, Mikan was back to her old cheerful self."

"And then what happened?" Natsume asked his face stiff.

"Well soon, Mikan went back to school," Hotaru said, "She was extremely popular, all the boys wanted her as their girlfriend. She liked playing soccer the most; she and Akako were best the best players. But since the school was too poor, they couldn't take part in competitions. But that didn't stop them; whenever they could they would verse kids from other schools."

"And then…." Ruka prompted her.

"And then, they realized their real feelings for each other. They were in love," Hotaru looked up at the sky, and then she chuckled, softly, as tears formed at the edges of her eyes. Ruka and Natsume stared at her in shock. The ice queen was about to cry! Hotaru quickly wiped her eyes and then she turned back to the boys, "I should have never let her be with him. It was my fault, if I didn't let her, then she wouldn't have to have gone through that…." Hotaru jerked up and took a deep breath before turning back to face the boys, "Anyway, so they realized their real feelings for each other. They started going out. People began to refer to them as the 'legendary couple.'"

"Funny, I never heard of them before," Ruka said.

"That's because it didn't get very far when _something_ happened," Hotaru explained, "One day Mikan was walking around the school, at night. She heard Akako talking to some of his friends. She was about to walk over to them when she heard Akako say something."

"What did he say?" Ruka asked.

"He told his friends he was just using her," Hotaru closed her eyes, before any tears could come out, "He said he didn't really care about her. In fact, he was meeting with other girls while he was going out with Mikan. Mikan was so shocked when she heard this. She walked over to him and confronted him. Akako just smirked at her and said that what he said was the truth. Mikan kicked him so hard in the stomach, he flew back. Mikan then turned to him and promised she would defeat him, no matter what. She said she would teach him not to play with girls' hearts. After she said that she ran back to her room."

Finally the tears spilled out of her closed eyes, "Mikan flopped down on the bed and started to cry. I've never seen her in so much pain, aside from when her parents died. She told me that she was completely over Akako, but I know that's not true, he left a permanent scar in her heart, which can never be erased. And, still that idiot is able to smile every day and go around like nothing happened," Hotaru slammed her fist on the table, "It was my damn fault! I knew Akako was a bad guy and yet I still let her go out with him. I knew he would hurt her, yet I still let her go," Hotaru wiped her tears, "Just because of my stupid mistake, Mikan got hurt. I regret that mistake so much."

Hotaru stood up, "That's why I'll never hand her over to another guy again, unless I'm 150% sure, he'll never hurt her, even if he has to risk his damn life. So don't get your hopes up." Hotaru turned and walked away.

Ruka and Natsume sat there, surprised and shocked.

Ruka looked up at the sky, "Mikan's been through so much, yet she can still walk around with that smile on her face."

"That idiot…." Natsume hid his face under his bangs.

They sat in silence for a while. Then Natsume stood up.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ruka asked.

"I gotta go do something," Natsume replied as he turned and walked away. He walked to the boys' dorm, glaring at any girl who happened to be staring at him. When he finally made it into his room, he opened the door and walked in. He looked on the bed and saw Mikan fast asleep. Natsume laid down beside her. He a caressed her cheek and pulled her close to him. _If I could stop time, I would stop it now,_ Natsume thought as he closed his eyes.

**An hour passes….**

"Hey Natsume, Natsume-kun," Natsume heard a voice calling to him. He slowly opened one of his eyes. He saw Mikan looking down at him, "Hey polka dots…"

"Are you ever gonna get up?" Mikan glared at him.

"No," Natsume replied, nonchalantly, as he closed his eye.

He could feel Mikan staring at him and the next thing he knew, he was pushed off the bed.

"What?" Natsume stood up and glared at her.

Mikan stuck her tongue out at him, "It's not my fault; you brought me here."

"Whatever," Natsume replied as he took off his shirt.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?" Mikan turned away, blushing.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Natsume looked back at her, "I'm changing my clothes."

"Don't do that in front of a girl!" Mikan shouted, still not looking at him.

"You are one?" Natsume raised and eyebrow at her.

By then Mikan was seriously pissed, "You jerk!" Mikan tackled him down.

"Hey, ouch, what the hell? Natsume shouted as she tackled him down to the ground.

"How do you like that?" Mikan smirked at him.

"Hey Polka?" Natsume looked at her.

"What?" Mikan asked.

"Look at the position we're in," Natsume replied.

Mikan looked down and saw she was sitting on top of Natsume while she pinned his hands down on the floor. She was leaning down, giving him a perfect view of her bra.

"Kyaa!" Mikan jumped off him and covered her chest, "You pervert!"

"Who would want to see yours?" Natsume turned away, but not before Mikan saw him blush.

Mikan smiled slyly, "Aww, Natsume-kun, are you blushing?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Natsume turned back to look at her with his usual poker face.

"Humph, you're no fun," Mikan pouted.

"When was I ever?" Natsume replied, and then he turned to her, "You better leave unless you wanna see me get changed."

Mikan jumped up and ran out of his room, "I'm leaving, I'm leaving!"

Natsume smirked as he changed, "What an idiot…"

Natsume walked into the classroom and was surprised to see neither Mikan nor Ruka. He turned to a random classmate, "Hey where's Ruka?"

"Oh, he and Mikan left, they said they were skipping class today," the boy thought for a bit, "I think they were going on a date."

Natsume bolted out of the door, _Ruka better not be doing anything to her, cause if he is…._ Natsume shook his head and rushed out the school.

_If Ruka does anything to her, I won't forgive him,_ Natsume thought as he ran all around trying to find Mikan and Ruka.

**KK: Ooooh, cliffhanger….hahaha just the way I like it….heeeheees, so anyways plz review! B.H! ^.^ So I have a serious question, who do you guys like better: Natsume or Youichi? Coz I waz thinking about writing another fanfic about a love triangle between Youichi, Mikan and Natsume. And I just wanted to know if there are more Youichi fans or Natsume fans. Just asking! Yeah, I just love love triangles! ^.^**


	19. Four on a date?

**Chapter 19: Four on a date?**

Natsume was panting hard as he ran all around trying to find Mikan and Ruka. Natsume stopped for a bit; he looked to the right and saw the girls' dorm. _I'll try there,_ he thought. He ran into the girls' dorm without a second thought. He was getting closer to Mikan's room when he saw two figures. It was a boy and a girl. The boy had the girl pinned up against the wall, with his back facing Natsume. The girl was clutching tightly to the boy's shirt. The boy had his head bent while the girl had positioned her head up. They looked like they were…kissing.

_Hmm…_Natsume thought, _somehow those two figures look somewhat familiar. _The boy had blond hair…and the girl had beautiful auburn hair. Those two reminded him of…..Natsume thought for a bit and then he realized who those people reminded him of. Ruka and Mikan! Natsume ran towards them and automatically pulled Mikan and Ruka apart.

"Natsume?" Ruka looked at his friend in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

Natsume slammed Ruka against the wall, "What the hell were to doing to her?"

"What the heck are you talking about, I wasn't doing anything!" Ruka glared at Natsume.

"N-Natsume, it's okay, Ruka-pyon didn't do anything to me," Natsume turned his head so he was looking at Mikan, while at the same time he still had a tight grip on Ruka. Natsume sucked in a breath; Mikan's eyes were red and puffy, as if she had been crying.

Natsume turned his attention back to Ruka, "Why the hell was she crying?" Natsume tighten his hold on Ruka.

"As, I said before, I didn't do anything!" Ruka pushed Natsume away from him. Natsume fell right on his butt.

"Why you, little-" Natsume got back up grabbed Ruka by his collar. Suddenly Mikan hugged him from behind, "Stop, Natsume! Ruka didn't do anything to me! Just let us explain!"

Natsume looked back at Mikan and saw tears streaming down her face. He sighed and released Ruka. Mikan let go of Natsume and walked up beside Ruka.

"Explain," Natsume looked at both of them.

"Um, well, I started crying and Ruka comforted me," Mikan said.

"What was he doing?" Natsume asked.

"All he was doing was hugging me," Mikan replied.

Natsume stood there dumbfounded, and then he said, "Oh."

Then Natsume turned to Ruka, "Sorry; my bad."

Ruka still refused to look at him. Natsume sighed, "Oh, come on. What do you want me to say?"

Ruka turned to face his friend, but kept his expression stoic, "Well, first I want a very sincere apologize-"

"But-" Natsume began, but got cut off by Ruka.

"I wasn't done yet," Ruka said, "And secondly, I want you to buy me and Mikan fluff puffs."

"Huh?" Natsume looked at his friend, in disbelief.

"Well hurry up and get the first one over with," Ruka looked at Natsume.

"Um, well, I'm…er… sorry," Natsume said, looking away from Ruka.

Ruka thought for a bit, "Well, that isn't the most sincere apologize I ever heard, but since it's coming from you, I guess it's okay."

"And now for the second one, let's go!" Ruka said, and then he turned to look at Mikan, and wiped away her tears, "Don't cry anymore now, we're going to get you fluff puffs, so give me a smile."

Mikan looked at Ruka sniffled a bit and then gave him her usual warm smile.

"That's my girl," Ruka patted Mikan on the head, and then he took her hand in his.

Natsume starred at the two, as he was burning with jealousy. He walked up to Mikan, took her hand, roughly, "Come on, do you want fluff puffs or not?" He began to drag her away.

"Ow, Natsume, you're hurting my hand," Mikan whined as Natsume took her away.

Meanwhile Ruka, who still had a hold of Mikan's other hand, glared at Natsume and said, "Natsume you heard her; you're hurting her hand. I think it would be best if you let her hand go."

Natsume stopped; he turned back to Ruka and simply said, "No."

The two starred at each other so intensely, it felt like they were zapping lightning into each other eyes. It was like the two were having their own telepathy conversation.

_Natsume, as I said before it would be best if you let go of her._

_Well, that's too bad, because I'm not about to._

_She said you we're hurting her._

_She isn't saying anything now._

_If Mikan wasn't here, I would have already beaten the living organs outta you._

_You think you actually even scratch me?_

_Wanna bet on it?_

_How about 1500 yen? _

_Come at me bro!_

Natsume was just about to take a step towards Ruka, when Mikan interrupted saying, "Are we going to get fluff puffs or not?"

"Uh, yeah, of course Mikan-san, we just about to go," Ruka smiled at Mikan.

"Then let's hurry up and-" Mikan was about to say when she heard someone's voice, "Onee-chan!" Mikan turned around and saw Youichi running towards her.

"Yo-chan!" Mikan ran up and scooped him up in her arms.

"Hi, Onee-san, where are you going?" Youichi asked.

"We're just going to get some fluff puffs, wanna come?" Mikan asked.

"Sure!" Youichi exclaimed with delight.

"Okay then let's go," Mikan walked ahead of Ruka and Natsume, while she still held Youichi.

She turned back to them, "Come on, what are you two waiting for?" With that said, she began to walk again.

Youichi had his head rested on Mikan's shoulder; as he looked back at Natsume and Ruka. He smirked at them as he snuggled closer to Mikan.

Ruka narrowed his eyes as Natsume glared at his younger brother. Youichi sneered at them and mouthed, 'watch this.'

Youichi looked at Mikan and asked cutely, "Can I walk by myself Onee-chan? I'm a big boy now."

Mikan giggled, "Yes, you are." Mikan placed him down and took his hand in hers.

They haven't even walked ten stepped when Youichi 'fell' down on his face.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" he cried.

"Oh my gosh, Yo-chan are you okay?" Mikan bent down to take a look at him.

"I think I have a boo-boo," Youichi sniffled.

"Aww, are you going to be okay?" Mikan asked.

"Can you kiss my boo-boo to make the pain go away?" Youichi looked at her.

"Of course," Mikan smiled, she kissed his knee.

"Onee-chan, there's a boo-boo on my lips too, can you kiss it too?" Youichi asked, sweetly.

"Sure," Mikan was about to kiss him, when Natsume jerked her up.

"Are you an idiot, or something?" Natsume starred at her in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" Mikan looked at him, confused.

"Wow, you really are stupid," Natsume shook his head.

Mikan glared at him, "You got a problem or something?"

"Never mind him, Mikan-san," Ruka took her by the hand, "He just has problems."

Mikan looked at Natsume and smirked, "You're right, he does have problems; I wonder why I never noticed it before." Mikan took Youichi's hand, and gently pulled him up. Then, she, Youichi, and Ruka began to walk away.

Natsume watched them in disbelief. _Why those little-_ Natsume thought in his head as he rushed up to the group, scooped up Mikan, and ran away with her.

"Hey, what-" Mikan looked at Natsume, "Put me down!"

Natsume looked back and saw Ruka and Youichi running behind him. And boy, did they look mad. Yup, he was really in for it. Natsume looked ahead and ran even faster, but it was pretty hard considering he had to carry Mikan, while she was wriggling and squirming too.

It wasn't long before Ruka and Youichi caught up to him.

"Just what did you think you were doing?" Ruka asked, sweetly, but his eyes said different.

"I was trying to get you guys to hurry up," Natsume replied.

"Yeah right," Youichi said, "You just wanted to hog Onee-chan all to yourself."

"Whatever," Natsume scoffed.

"Come on, you guys," Mikan walked into the store. Natsume, Ruka, and Youichi followed close behind. Mikan looked around and then she walked up to the store's clerk. "Um, may we have some fluff puffs, please?" Mikan asked.

"Sure," the store's clerk replied. He walked over to the shelf and got the box of fluff puffs from the top, "Here you go," he handed the box to Mikan.

Mikan turned to Natsume, "Come on, give him the money."

Natsume sighed as he dug around in his pockets, and then he pulled out 190 yen and handed it to the store's clerk.

"Nice doing business with you," the store's clerk grinned and then he walked away.

They all walked out of the store. Mikan, who was looking hungrily at the box, hurriedly opened it. She and Youichi sat down at a table.

"Come on," Mikan patted the seat next to her, "Or are you gonna stand?"

Natsume sighed and took the seat next to her. Ruka took the other seat next to her. Mikan and Youichi were just hogging the box to themselves.

"If you eat too much you'll get fat," Natsume said as he watched Mikan stuff five fluff puffs in her mouth.

Mikan looked at him and then she stuffed a fluff puff in his mouth. Natsume jerked in surprise but then he slowly chewed and swallowed. "It's good right?" Mikan asked, hopefully.

"It's okay," Natsume replied as he turned away.

Mikan grinned, she knew when Natsume said 'it's okay' he really meant, 'Yeah, it's good.' Then Mikan turned to Ruka and stuffed a fluff puff in his mouth, "One for you too."

"Thanks Mikan-san," Ruka said, after he was done chewing.

Mikan looked inside the box, "Aww, there's no more left."

Mikan stood up and threw the box into the garbage. Then she walked back over to the boys and said, "This was fun, we should do this again sometime."

Ruka and Natsume blushed, but they hid their faces under their bangs.

"Well, we better head back now," Mikan said.

"Onee-chan," Youichi pulled on Mikan's skirt.

"Yes, Yo-chan?" Mikan looked down at him.

"Do you love me?" Youichi asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Mikan smiled, "Of course, I do!"

Then she turned to Ruka and Natsume, "I love Ruka-pyon and even Natsume, too!"

Ruka and Natsume blushed even harder.

"Idiot," Natsume said, while at an attempt to hide his blush, "You can't say 'I love you' to people so easily."

Mikan looked at him confused, "Why not?"

"Tch," Natsume said, "Never mind."

Mikan grinned, "Come on, let's head back." She took Ruka's and Natsume's hand and pulled them up. Natsume took Youichi hand. And so the four walked back to their school.

**KK: Yeah, I know. Weird ending, right? Well, sorry, but I couldn't think of anything. Oh Well. But still, it was okay, I guess. Anyways, plz review! B.H! ^.^**


	20. Punishment leads to a date!

**Chapter 20: Punishment leads to a date?**

Mikan yawned. Jeez, class was just so boring sometimes. No offence to Nodacchi-sensei, but his lessons was just really boring. Mikan sighed and leaned her head against Ruka's shoulder. He jerked a little, but made no attempt to push her away. Mikan snuggled her head into his shoulder and was about to fall asleep when….*Whack!* Mikan rubbed her head; someone had threw something at her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw everyone starring at her. _Huh?_ She thought, _what did I do, now? _She looked up and saw Nodacchi tapping his foot.

"Yes, Sensei?" She asked, groggily.

"Falling asleep in class, tsk tsk," Nodacchi-sensei shook his head, "That's the third time this week, Ms. Sakura."

"I did?" Mikan scratched her head.

Nodacchi was really irritated, but he still remained calm, "Now, Ms. Sakura, would you kindly hand me my book."

Mikan picked up the book from the floor. _Guess that explains who threw the book at me… _Mikan then threw it back at Nodacchi, saying "Here, catch!"

Nodacchi was complete taken off guard; the book hit him square in the face. Mikan gasped, "Oh my…," She quickly stood up and bowed, "Sorry, Nodacchi-sensei, I-I thought you were going to catch it, I h-had no i-idea it would hit you…" Mikan dared to peek at him. Boy, did he look mad. Her classmates sniggering didn't help, either.

"Ms. Sakura…" Nodacchi said in a calm, but scary voice. Mikan gulped and stood up straight, "Yes, Nodacchi-sensei?"

"If I do recall, I remember telling you to _hand_ me the book, not _throw_ it," Nodacchi gave her a frightening smile.

Mikan shivered, "I-I'm sorry, sensei, it's just… I-I thought… I didn't mean…" Nodacchi raised a hand, silencing her.

"I think you need a rather good punishment for what you have just done," Nodacchi looked at her. Mikan quivered, _please not anything too hard, please… _

"You will stay after school, washing the chalkboard," Nodacchi said. Mikan sighed in relief, _it wasn't that bad…._

"Do you have a comment on the punishment you've been given?" Nodacchi raised an eyebrow.

"No, No, I'm fine," Mikan said, quickly.

"Good, now go back to your seat, and if I catch you sleeping again during class, I will make you wash the chalkboard every day until you graduate!" Nodacchi exclaimed.

"O-of course Nodacchi-sensei," Mikan bowed her head and sat back down.

**5 minutes later…. **

Mikan yawned, she felt herself falling asleep again. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder, she looked up and saw Ruka holding a note out to her and signaling for her to take it. Mikan took the note and read it, it said, _'if you want Mikan-san, I could help you wash the chalkboard, after school today.'_ Mikan looked back at Ruka and saw him grinning, she smiled back and mouthed _'thank you'_.

**Meanwhile…**

Natsume watched as Ruka handed Mikan a note. He saw her read it and then smile back at Ruka. _I wonder what the note said…_ Natsume thought. After a moment, Natsume shrugged, it wasn't like Ruka was getting the upper hand. There was nothing he could do with Mikan after school, since she had a board to wash. So there was no way, Ruka could get ahead of him. Natsume smirked, satisfied. He looked at the clock, the bell was supposed to ring right about now….*BRIIIING*. Natsume got out of his seat and left the classroom. Soon, the only people in the classroom were Mikan and Ruka.

"Thank for offering to help me," Mikan smiled at Ruka.

Ruka grinned back at coolly as he could, "No problem Mikan-san."

"Well, then," Mikan rolled up her sleeves, "Let's get this over with." They each grabbed a sponge and began to clean the board.

**Meanwhile… **

Natsume was on the way to his room, when he realized he had left his backpack in the classroom. Natsume slapped his forehead, _how could I have become so forgetful?_ Natsume rushed back to the classroom, and barged in. He was surprised to see Ruka washing the board with Mikan.

"What are you doing here?" Natsume narrowed his eyes at Ruka.

"I'm just helping Mikan-san wash the board," Ruka replied nonchalantly.

Natsume clenched his fists; even though Mikan had to stay after school, Ruka still found a way to squirm into her business.

"Did you forget something Natsume-kun?" Mikan asked him.

"No, I didn't," Natsume replied, "I just came back because, I was afraid someone as stupid as you, wouldn't be able to handle the job."

"I am not stupid!" Mikan glared at him.

"That's what you think," Natsume rolled up his selves, took a sponge and began to clean the board.

Mikan was surprised for a second, but the smiled, "Thank you Natsume."

Natsume blushed under his bangs, "Tch."

Mikan giggled and continued to work. The three worked in silence. Natsume and Ruka occasionally threw glares at each other, behind Mikan's back. After a long 20 minutes cleaning, they were finally finished.

"So, how about we go out, to eat?" Mikan smiled, "My treat."

"Thanks Mikan-san," Ruka grinned.

"No way," Natsume said. Mikan turned to look at him, "Why not?"

"Because if you pay, we're probably only gonna be able to buy the cheap stuff," Natsume replied.

Mikan glared at him, "No we won't, I've been saving up!"

"Really?" Natsume smirked, "How much do you have?"

Mikan dug around in her pocket, and then she pulled out, 100 yen. Natsume looked at him in disbelief, "You call that a lot?"

"It took me forever to save this much!" Mikan shouted at him.

"It's okay, Mikan-san," Ruka interrupted, "If you want I can pay."

"Are you sure?" Mikan asked, "I don't want you to feel like I'm making you do it or anything…"

"Sure, its fine," Ruka grinned slyly, "Anything for you Mikan-san."

Mikan smiled, "Thank you Ruka-pyon!"

Ruka stole a quick glance at Natsume; big mistake. Natsume looked like he was ready to murder someone. Ruka swallowed; oh this wasn't going to be a pleasant date. Ruka looked back at Natsume; even so, he couldn't look weak in front of Natsume, so instead Ruka smirked at him and then swiftly looked away. By, then Natsume was boiling mad_. Ruka better be up for a good beating after_, Natsume thought to himself.

"Kyaaa!" Mikan squealed, breaking Natsume from his thoughts.

"Oi, Polka, you got a problem?" Natsume glared at her.

Mikan looked at Natsume and Ruka with puppy eyes, "Can we please go in there?" Mikan pointed to restaurant, which just happened to be there.

"Um, sure, Mikan-san," Ruka looked surprised, "If that's what you want…"

"Yay!" Mikan grabbed Natsume and Ruka by their arms and dragged them into the restaurant.

A maid met them at the door, "Hello, welcome."

Mikan smiled at her and then dragged Ruka and Natsume over to a table. They all picked up a menu.

The waitress came over to the table a couple of minutes later, "What are your orders?"

Ruka looked up from the menu and said, "I'll have the steak."

The waitress wrote down his order and then turned to Natsume, who said, "I'll just have the same as him."

Finally the waitress turned to Mikan. Mikan looked at the menu long and hard, when she finally looked up she said, "Well, I can't really decide, so can I just have everything on the menu?"

Ruka and Natsume sweat dropped, while the waitress forced a smile and said, "Okay." Then she quickly rushed away.

Natsume hit her on the head, not too hard though, "Are you an idiot or something?"

"Oww…" Mikan whined and then she turned to Natsume, "What was that for?"

Natsume sneered at her, "For being a pig and an idiot."

Mikan glared at him, "I am not a pig or an idiot!"

"Have you glanced in the minor, yet?" Natsume smirked.

"What does it matter to you what I eat?" Mikan shouted at him, causing people from other tables to look at them.

"Oi! Shut up, polka," Natsume glared a t her, "You want everyone to hear?"

Mikan quickly covered her mouth. Natsume sighed and then looked back at her, "What you eat may hurt your body, but like I care. Think about Ruka, you're hurting his dear wallet."

Mikan looked at Ruka, who was trying his best to smile, "I'm sorry Ruka-pyon, I didn't mean…I didn't think…."

Ruka just smiled and patted her on the head, "Don't worry about it, it's fine."

"Really?" Mikan looked at him with tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Really," Ruka replied with certainty.

"Aww, you're the best Ruka-pyon!" Mikan flashed him her drop-dead gorgeous smile.

Ruka blushed and was barely able to get the words out, "T-Thanks M…Mikan-s-san."

"Um, I'm gonna go to the washroom," Mikan stood up, "I'll be right back."

Mikan ran off to the washroom. "Why do girls always go to the washroom when they go out?" Natsume sighed.

"How would you know?" Ruka grinned slyly at Natsume.

"Tch, whatever," Natsume blushed and looked away. Ruka chuckled.

**Meanwhile…. **

Mikan just finished washing her hands. She opened the door to the washroom and walked outside. She hummed her favorite tune while she was on her way back to the table. She saw a boy with brown hair and blue eyes, just standing with his back against the wall. _He looks familiar_… Mikan took a closer look at him and gasped, "Akako?"

The boy turned to look at her, "Mikan?"

Mikan looked eye-to-eye with the exact person who broke her heart years ago. In that one moment, the flood of memories came back to her. The memories she had been trying so hard to forget…

**KK: And so they meet again… pretty cool ending, right? I thought of it at the last moment, heehee ^.^ well anyways, as always, plz review! B.H! ^.^**


	21. I will work hard!

**Chapter 21: I will work hard!**

Mikan looked at him, and kept her face stoic. But inside of her, she was trembling.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Akako smirked and took a piece of her hair in his hand. She shivered.

Mikan took a deep breath and looked at him in the eyes, or at least she tried to, "Great, now I have to burn my hair."

"Cocky, are we?" Akako sneered at her.

Mikan felt herself jittering again. The truth was she was still kinda afraid to be around him. He made her feel so vulnerable. "W-What do you w-want?" Mikan stuttered.

"I don't know, you tell me," Akako gave her a revolting smile. It gave her the shudders.

"Just l-leave me a-alone," Mikan said, as coolly as she could. But that didn't fool him. Mikan tried to walk away, but he blocked her path.

"Aww, it's been a while, why don't we have some fun?" Akako gave her a fake smile.

"Get away from me," Mikan hissed. Inside of her head, she was praying Natsume or Ruka would come save her.

"Why? What's wrong?" Akako stroked her cheek. Mikan quivered under his touch. She felt so defenseless.

"S-Stop, leave me a-alone," Mikan stammered, "D-Don't t-touch me."

"Ah, losing your cool, huh, Mikan?" Akako played with her hair, "how unlike you."

"Let her go or you're dead," A voice said. Mikan and Akako spun around. They saw Ruka, his eyes so dark, it was practicality black.

"Why, why, if it isn't Ruka," Akako smirked; he let go of Mikan and turned to him, "Long time, no see." Akako thought for a bit, "When was the last time I saw you? Oh yeah, I remember, it was when I broke your leg, right?"

Ruka jerk a bit, but held his ground, "That was a century ago." Mikan looked at Akako in alarm; he was the one who broke Ruka's leg! Mikan clenched her fist and grinded her teeth. Now, she just had another reason to hate him. Mikan totally lost it. For that moment she forgot all about her past with Akako, all she knew at that moment was that Akako had injured her friend.

Mikan walked in front of Akako and pushed him back with so much force, that him slammed into the wall. When he looked up at her, she glared at him and said, "Just who do you think you are? Apologize to Ruka-pyon!"

Akako wiped his mouth and stood back up, "Just when did you two get so close?" Akako looked at her, "You even have a nickname for him."

"What does that matter to you?" Mikan glared at him.

"Did you forget what I did to you?" Akako smirked at her. Mikan was completely taken off guard. She shuddered and fell on to her knees.

"Leave her alone," Ruka stood in front Mikan.

"What can you do?" Akako looked at him in disbelief, "You _think_ you can protect her?"

"I _know_ I can," Ruka narrowed his eyes at him.

"Hey what's going on?" a familiar voice from behind them. They all looked and saw Natsume.

"What are you doing here?" Ruka asked.

"Well, you were taking a long time, so I came to see what was up," Natsume replied, casually. He turned and saw Akako, "I didn't expect you to be here."

"Is there something wrong with me being here?" Akako looked boastful, "I just talking to my little Mikan."

Natsume looked and saw Mikan on her knees, trembling. She looked so frail. Natsume cringed and then he turned and looked at Akako with bitter hate in his eyes, anyone who did this to _his_ Mikan deserved to die.

"I'm gonna kill you," Natsume started to advance towards Akako.

"Chill, chill, I'm not here to fight you," Akako held up his hands in surrender, "Plus, I'm at a disadvantage because there are three of you." Akako thought for a moment then said, "Wait, I take that back, I mean there are two of you, because I can tell the one on her knees probably can't even defend herself."

Mikan winced, and started to tremble even harder. By then, Natsume had reached his limit and so had Ruka. They both had a malicious and evil glint in their eyes. Ruka cracked his knuckles and advanced towards Akako. Ruka gave Akako a frightening smile.

"What do you want?" Akako sweat-dropped, "I already told you I didn't want to fight."

"Well, the thing is, we were actually gonna let you off easy, but…." Natsume walked up alongside Ruka, "But after what you just said, I rethought about it."

"So what?" Akako said unconcernedly, "I only said the truth."

Natsume had heard enough; he punched Akako hard in the stomach. Akako slammed into the wall and slid down on to his butt.

"My turn," Ruka rushed towards Akako and kneed him hard in the stomach. Akako flew five feet in the air, and then fell back down.

Akako slowly stood up and wiped his mouth, "You bast**ds."

Natsume and Ruka only looked at him in silence. Then Ruka turned to Natsume, "You're paying for the dent in the wall."

"Fine, fine, whatever," Natsume shrugged it off.

"Don't ignore me!" Akako shouted at them.

"Oh, I forgot you were even there," Ruka sneered at Akako.

"You hateful-" Akako didn't get a chance to finish; quick as a flash Natsume was right in front of Akako; he sweat-dropped.

Natsume leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Leave now, before I really lose my temper."

Akako clumsily stood up, and then he ran off saying, "You'll pay for this Hyuuga, and I'm not done with you either, Nogi!"

"Well, that went well," Ruka said. Then he kneed down in front of Mikan, "Hey, you okay?"

Mikan weekly nodded, but didn't say anything else. "Here, I'll carry you-" Ruka was about to pick up Mikan when Natsume stopped him. Ruka turned to his friend, "What?"

"Don't help her," Natsume replied.

"What do you mean? Look at her!" Ruka shouted at Natsume.

Natsume ignored Ruka and turned to Mikan. He looked at her, his face emotionless, "Get up."

Mikan tried to stand up, but fell back down. Her legs were still trembling. "Natsume stop, can't you see the position she's in?" Ruka tried to get to Mikan, but Natsume blocked him once again.

"What's wrong with you?" Ruka pushed Natsume away. In return, Natsume pushed Ruka so hard, he slammed against the wall. "Ugh…" Ruka looked at Natsume. Natsume looked impassive at Ruka, "let me handle this." Natsume turned his attention back to Mikan, "I said get up."

Mikan tried to get up but failed once again. Natsume looked at her, "You say you want to defeat Akako, yet you can't even stand up to him. Look at you; you're nothing but a mere child to him."

Natsume's eyes darker, "Stopped acting so spoiled, now stand up." Mikan swallowed and stood up, but her legs were still quivering.

"You expect to defeat Akako like that? Stand with confidence." Natsume said to her.

Mikan took a deep breath and looked at Natsume dead in the eyes. Natsume smirked at her, "That's the Mikan I know." Ruka walked up beside Natsume, "So you were trying to do that huh?"

"Mikan has to face Akako alone, or else she won't be able to live with herself," Natsume replied, "You won't be there to help her."

Ruka nodded, "I understand."

"Now let's go back to eat," Natsume shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Natsume," Mikan whispered, but loud enough for him to hear it. Natsume turned back to look at her. She looked at him with a determined look on her face, "Thank you."

He smirked and patted her head, "_Work hard_."

Mikan grinned, "Right!"

They went back and sat at the table. The waitress came back with all the food, "Here's…your….food…" She laid all the food on the table. "Thank you!" Mikan chirped happily.

"No…problem…" The waitress panted and walked away.

**Five minutes later…**

"That was so good!" Mikan sighed, happily.

"How are you done already?" Ruka asked, in disbelief.

"Yeah, we're not even done ourselves," Natsume added.

"I guess I just eat fast," Mikan shrugged, "But…I'm up for seconds!"

Ruka and Natsume sweat dropped. "Um, sorry Mikan-san, but I'm kinda out of cash…" Ruka said.

"Yeah, you pig, haven't you had enough already?" Natsume said.

"I am not a pig!" Mikan shouted at him. People from other tables turned to look at them.

"Once again, you're dragging attention to us," Natsume sighed.

"You're such a big-faced…." Mikan thought for a bit and then she shouted, "Octopus!"

"Octopus?" Natsume looked at her disbelief, "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know, I just thought of it," Mikan admitted.

"What a weird girl," Natsume turned away from.

"You're such an Octopus!" Mikan stuck her tongue at him.

"Okay, let's get out of here," Natsume sighed. Ruka paid the bill, and together the three walked out of the restaurant.

"Hey check out that sunset!" Mikan cried in glee, as they walked back to the school.

Ruka and Natsume turned to look at it. "It's so pretty!" Mikan closed her eyes, "it comes in all colors; blue, red, purple, green, orange, yello-" Mikan was about to continue, but Natsume interrupted her, "Are you an idiot? There is no blue, red, green, purp-" This time, Mikan interrupted him, she looked up at him and smiled, "If what you see by the eye doesn't please you, then close your eyes and see from your heart. Because the heart can see beauty and love more than the eyes can ever wonder."

Natsume and Ruka looked at her stunned. "Where did that come from?" Ruka asked in surprise.

"Actually, I got that from a book," Mikan replied sheepishly.

Natsume and Ruka fell, anime style. "Of course, there's no way an idiot like her could ever think of that..." Natsume said.

"Hey, who are you calling an idiot?" Mikan glared at him.

"Who do you think, idiot?" Natsume sneered at her.

"Octopus!" Mikan glared at him.

"Again with the octopus…" Natsume sighed.

"Octopus! Octopus! Octopus!" Mikan shouted at him, "Octo-" Quick as a flash, Natsume scooped Mikan up and placed her on his shoulder.

"Hey, put me down!" Mikan kicked and thrashed.

"This is for not shutting up," Natsume was about to run off, when he felt someone take Mikan off his shoulder.

Natsume spun around and saw Ruka carrying Mikan. "I'll be taking this," Ruka ran off, without giving Natsume a second glance.

"Ruka, why you-" Natsume took off after them. Mikan squealed and giggled. Mikan held on to Ruka closer. She smiled and thought to herself, _I learned something today._ Mikan looked up at the sky, Natsume's shouts slowly faded out and Mikan was lost in her own thoughts, _'Sometimes we tend to be in despair when the person we care about betrays us, but the truth is it's not our loss… it's theirs because they left the only person who would never give up on them. Plus…_ Mikan looked back at Natsume and then down at Ruka, _I found people who really do truly care about me. _

**KK: Awww, wasn't that a cute ending….well of the chapie of course. Not the story coz, its still got a long way to go, and…okay, I'm blabbing on again. ^.^ I kinda had to sneak this chapter coz I'm grounded soooo, yea. And the worst part is I'm grounded during my birth week! My B-day's Apirl 19****th****! Yeah, you guys probably didn't care to know that, but I'm gonna say it coz it's my favorite holiday! . So anyways plz review! B.H! (=^.^=)**


	22. There's a first for everything

**KK: Um, H-Hai, um well, *bows* I am sooo sorry for the late update, it's just that I couldn't think of anything, soooo…*bows* sry, sry, sry….i promise I'll work harder next time *winks and gives a thumbs- up sign* well, have fun reading! Oh yea, one more thing, I dedicate this chapter to my bestie: Azn-Wenmo . Thx for all your support and encouragements! Love ya ^.^ **

**Chapter 22: There's a first for everything**

Ring! Ring! Mikan groaned and slapped her alarm clock. Ring! Ring! But for some reason the ringing didn't stop. Mikan moaned and sat up. She picked up her alarm clock, and shook it a little; maybe there was something wrong with it. Her eyes followed the cord and she soon found out her alarm clock wasn't even plugged in. Mikan shrugged and laid back down.

Ring! Ring! Mikan sighed and sat back up. She looked at her alarm clock once more, but it still laid motionless on her night table. Mikan scanned her room. Then she stood up and walked towards the ringing. She walked right up to her cell phone. _So that's what it was,_ Mikan thought as she took the call, "Hello?"

"Where the heck are you?" shouted a voice.

"Um, who is this…?" Mikan asked, groggily.

"Who do you think it is?" the voice replied, annoyed, "the president?"

"Really?" Mikan gasped.

The voice sighed, "No stupid, it's me, Tsubasa."

"Oh," Mikan replied, with a bit of disappointment in her voice, "Why are you calling me?"

"Don't you remember?" Tsubasa asked.

"Remember what?" Mikan asked genuinely confused.

"We have a soccer game against Azabu Academy today. And _someone _was supposed to be here an hour earlier, to practice, but that specify_ someone_ didn't show up," Tsubasa said.

"Who might that?" Mikan asked. She heard Tsubasa slap his forehead on the other line, "What an idiot….," he mumbled.

Mikan looked at her calendar; she had circled a specific date. Mikan looked closely; she circled the 1st of June. Mikan gasped, that was today!

"Hold on, Tsubasa-senpai," Mikan said, while taking off her shirt, "I'll be there in a minute."

Mikan shut her phone and changed at record speed, into her soccer uniform. Then she stuffed a piece of bread into her mouth and rushed out of the door. Mikan ran all the way to school. She raced past cars and almost crashed into them. Some drivers cursed and beeped at her.

"Teenagers, these days…" one man said.

"Sorry!" Mikan shouted at him, and then continued running.

Mikan ran so fast, she would've ran right into the fence, if Tsubasa hadn't opened the door for her. Mikan skittled to a stop, and then panted, "A-Am I here, o-on time?"

"You're right on time," Koko replied, looking at his watch, "The game is just about to begin."

"T-That's g-great," Mikan panted. Suddenly someone hit her on the head.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Mikan rubbed her head and looked behind her. It was none other than Natsume.

"That's for being late all the time, idiot," Natsume smirked at her.

"I'm not late all the time," Mikan replied, "I was only late…." Mikan started counted her fingers, while she counted back all the times she was late, "1…2...3…4...5…6…7…8...9…10.…"

"You don't need to count all of the times you've been late, cause if you do, we'll be here till November," Natsume replied as he sneered at her.

Mikan stuck her tongue at him, "Octopus!"

"Come on, guys, let's just get on the field," Kitsu said. They all raced on to the field. They all looked face-to-face with their opponents. Expect for Mikan that is, she had to look up to see them.

"Why do guys have to be so tall?" Mikan pouted.

"That's just the way it is," Kaname replied, but kept his eyes on the opponents.

The referee blew the whistle and the game began. Mikan walked to her position as one of the offence. Natsume stood on her right, while Ruka stood at her left. They referee blew the whistle and Mikan ran forward and kicked the ball to Natsume. Natsume ran forward and then passed the ball back to Mikan. Three of the guys from the other team ran towards her. Mikan kicked the ball in front of her, and then when the boys surrounded her, she back flipped over them and continued on her way to the goal. She looked back and gave the boys a peace sign. The three boys stood there in disbelief. Right when Mikan was in front of the goal, it looked like she was gonna kick the ball in. Instead she passed the ball to Ruka, and with his final kick, the ball flew right into the goal.

"Great job, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan raised her hand for a high five.

"You did great yourself," Ruka slapped her hand.

"What a great combination!" The announcer said, "That was the killer kings, for you. And now, to add to the mix, we have our Queen! Together they are a Triple Threat!"

The crowd cheered louder. Mikan turned and waved, which caused them to applaud even louder.

***~*~ Time Skip*~*~ **

By the third half of the game, the score had practically already been settled. Gakuen Alice was up by 30 points. They practically had the game. Then again, it was mostly because Ruka and Natsume had injured mostly all the good players from the other team. When Mikan saw them hurt all the others players she wanted to confront them, but she didn't know how to. So for the rest of the game, Mikan was off- guard.

She was so unaware of what was happening that she didn't even pay attention to the other player rushing up to her. He kicked the ball, with all his strength. But, he didn't aim towards the goal, he aimed right towards Mikan. He hit her directly in the shoulder. Mikan cried and fell on her knees. The referee blew the whistle. Mikan clutched her shoulder. The referee ran up to her.

"You okay?" the referee asked.

"Yeah," Mikan cringed, "I can still play."

Mikan was about to walk back to her position, but then the referee gently touched her shoulder. Mikan cried out in anguish, and then fell back on her knees, clutching her shoulder.

The referee sighed, "You're not okay. I was given specific instructions to let you have a break if anything happened because you're a girl." The referee eyes soften, "You're a girl. You're fragile. You should treat your body more carefully."

Mikan gritted her teeth, _it always like that, just because I'm a girl they think I'm weak. I'll show them, I'll show them they're wrong!_ Mikan stood up, "I'm fine! Let me pla-" Mikan didn't get to finish her sentence because she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. She cringed and grasped her shoulder.

The referee sighed, "I really admired girls like you. Always so strong, never knowing when to give up." The referee shook his head, "But there are limits you know, no matter what, you're still a girl."

Mikan gritted her teeth. "Now, be a good girl and go sit on the bench," the referee said. Mikan clenched her fist, and walked reluctantly to the bench. Once the referee saw her sit, he blew the whistle and the game continued.

**~*~*Mikan's POV*~*~**

I saw there and watched my teammates play. I clenched my fist. Why didn't anyone understand? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm weak. Why do girl always have to be stereotyped? Do we complain when our nails break or when our wardrobe is a total mess? No, we don't….well at least, not _all_ girls do. I winced as the sharp pain, went through my shoulder. It hurt so much. Sweat fell down my brow. I never felt this kind of pain in a long time. Mikan tried to smile, but she strained so much; she just couldn't take it anymore. She just fell down on the bench and fainted.

**~*~*Natsume's POV*~*~ **

As I kicked the ball to Kaname, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mikan fall. I looked at Ruka. He didn't even hesitate; he took one look and ran towards Mikan. I ran after him.

"Mikan, Mikan! Wake up!" Ruka shook her, gently. Pain ripped through me. Not physical pain, but…..forget it I don't know how to explain it. Fine, I'll just keep it at that; pain that can't be described. I looked at her, she looked so pale. I touched her skin, it felt so cold. And for the first time, fear rippled inside of me. It was the first time in my life, I actually felt afraid. I kept my face stoic, even though inside I was trembling and screaming.

**~*~*Ruka's POV*~*~**

I took one look at Mikan and I felt as if my heart stopped beating. Her face was as pale as pale could get. Even though it was about 98 degrees outside, her skin was so cold. Her lips were purple. I took a deep breath and tried to stay calm, but apparently it didn't work. I looked at Natsume. He face was emotionless, but I knew inside of him, he was scared. Without a second thought, I picked up Mikan and began to carry her to the infirmary. Natsume followed close behind, without a word. The shouts of the crowd slowly faded out. I forgot all about the time and the game. I was lost in my own thoughts.

**~*~*Back to Normal POV*~*~ **

Ruka and Natsume walked into the infirmary. They were met by Subaru Imai.

"What happened this time?" Subaru asked.

Ruka laid Mikan on the bed. The he turned to Subaru, "Check her, make sure she's okay."

"Not very polite are we? I don't believe I heard a 'please'," Subaru said.

"Please," Ruka replied, without hesitating. Subaru was complete caught off guard. Ruka was never the one to say please, not even if a person was dying. Subaru looked at the Mikan lying on the bed. _This girl must be special,_ Subaru thought. Then he turned and looked at Natsume. Natsume's face was as emotionless as ever, but there was something different. Natsume's eyes were filled with fear. Subaru looked at Mikan, _well, little girl, you must be very special to have made both of the killer kings fall for you….you must really be something._

Subaru turned and faced the boys, "I'm gonna take good care of this one. Why don't you two go back to the soccer game, now?"

Ruka looked reluctant, but walked towards the door. Right when he was about to walk out, he turned back to Subaru, "If anything happens to her, you're dead, just remember that." Then Ruka turned and swiftly walked out of the door. Natsume followed him, but when he was right at the door he turned back and looked at Subaru, even though he didn't say it, he was telling Subaru that if he did anything to Mikan, he was never gonna see the light of day again. Natsume didn't need to say it; his eyes did all the talking. The he turned and walk away.

Subaru sighed and fell into his chair. He turned his head so he was looking at Mikan. He stood up and walked towards her. He stroked her hair. Subaru smiled; _this girl was defiantly different from all those other girls. I don't know how to explain it, but I just know that this girl is somehow unalike from other girls._ Subarugrinned, _and for one thing, she managed to steal Natsume's and Ruka's hearts, no normal person would be able to do that. _Subarusat back in his chair, _this is getting interesting…_.

**~*~*Meanwhile, on the soccer field*~*~**

The soccer game ended with a score of 50-0. The crowd was applauding and cheering, but to Natsume and Ruka, none of those things seemed important. They only had one thing on their minds: Mikan.

**KK: O.O Whoa, that was intense. So what'd you think? U like? ^.^ Or u no like? . Well, then tell me about it! XD Plz review! B.H! X3**


	23. Broken

**KK: I think this is my favorite chapie, so far, so plz R&R ^.^**

**Chapter 23: Broken**

Subaru was quietly working in his office, when all of a sudden Natsume and Ruka burst in.

"Well, how is she?" Ruka asked.

"Well, you see, she's-" Subaru was interrupted as the door slammed open once again. Hotaru walked in. Subaru sighed, _out of all the people in the world; it just had to be her….my little brat of a sister. _

"What do you want?" Subaru asked his sister.

"I came here to see Mikan," Hotaru replied as she saw Mikan lying on the bad. Subaru was utterly surprised. His little demon sister was friends with this girl? Subaru looked at his sister; usually she wouldn't have any friends because she was the type of person who usually kept to herself. It was like she had an invisible shield around her. She was just like the girl version of Natsume. Subaru looked closely at his sister, her face was emotionless, but she had worry in her eyes.

"So how is she?" Hotaru looked up at him.

Subaru cleared his throat, "As I was saying-" Subaru was once again interrupted by the opening of the door.

"Where's Mikan?" Tsubasa said as he walked through the door.

By then, Subaru was really annoyed, "Will you people stop interrupting me so I can tell-" Subaru didn't get a chance to finish because before he knew it, he got hit in the face and fell to the floor.

"What the hell was that? Subaru shouted, once he stood up. His eyes scanned the people in his office. Finally his eyes landed on his demon-of-a-sister. In her hands she held a big gun.

"What the hell is that?" Subaru shouted at her.

"Invention #34: Baka gun. Used on idiots," Hotaru replied.

"Whoa, where did that come from?" Tsubasa looked at her in amazement.

"I have my ways," Hotaru had an evil glint in her eyes. "Be my guest, if you would like to see an example of my Baka gun, in action," Hotaru held the gun up to Tsubasa's head.

"Um, no, I'm good," Tsubasa sweat-dropped.

Natsume was growing impatient, "Just tell us about Mikan."

"Well, I took some x-rays and it seems, she has fractured some bones in her shoulder," Subaru took out some pictures, "here take a look."

Hotaru, Tsubasa, Natsume, and Ruka all looked closely at the picture. In the picture it showed pieces of Mikan's bones, all out of order.

"That's not even the worst of it," Subaru threw another photo in front of them, "I took another x-ray, of her shoulder, but this time I zoomed in."

"See, this bone sliced right through this one," Subaru pointed to the picture. Natsume looked at the picture in horror, the bone sliced right through another, so the bones formed a cris-cross.

Hotaru had an evil glare in her eyes. She turned to Ruka and Natsume.

"Weren't you two supposed to take care of Mikan?" She asked her voice heavy.

Before Natsume or Ruka could answer, a voice came from the other side of the room.

"Huh? Oh, um, how did I get here?"

They all looked back and saw Mikan, sitting up on the bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Um well…." Subaru said, "Uh, you've been injured."

"Uh, Doi, I know that," Mikan said, "Some guy kicked a soccer ball straight at my shoulder."

Hotaru glared at Natsume and Ruka. They causally pretended not to notice.

"Um, so does it hurt?" Tsubasa asked.

"Of course it does, silly," Mikan giggled, but tears finally flowed down her cheeks, "It feels like there's something disordered inside of me." Mikan wiped her tears, but more and more still kept flowing down. Mikan clutched her shoulder, "It hurts so bad, that I wish I was still unconscious." Mikan cringed and looked up at Subaru, with despair in her eyes, "What's wrong with me?" Subaru felt really bad. He didn't know why, but by just looking at her, it made his heart squeeze.

Without warning, Hotaru hugged Mikan, not too hard though. She was afraid she would hurt Mikan.

"H-Hotaru, are you crying?" Mikan sniffled. Hotaru's tears fell on to Mikan's back. "It's okay Mikan, we'll make it through this together."

Mikan's hopes fell, "I guess this means, my condition is really bad." Hotaru held Mikan tighter, unable to say anything. Mikan looked at Subaru, "Please! Tell me what wrong with me, I need to know!"

Subaru held his head down low, "You've fractured a couple of bones in your shoulder." Subaru threw the two pictures down in front of Mikan.

Mikan's eyes widen, "N-No, I-it can't be." Mikan jumped up, "That can't be! You must have done something wrong!" Suddenly Mikan felt a piercing pain in her shoulder. She cried and fell on to her knees.

"Mikan, don't push yourself, you're in a very critical state," Hotaru kneed down beside Mikan, her tears still flowing, uncontrollably.

Tsubasa stood in the corner, and bit his tongue to try to stop from crying, but it didn't work. The tears slid down his face. The only two who weren't crying were Ruka and Natsume. The only reason Natsume wasn't was because, he still hadn't been able to process the events through yet. He was still in the state of shock. As for Ruka, he was in a state of denial. He convinced himself that everything that happened was just a dream, and when he woke up everything would be fine.

"I-Is there a w-way to h-heal me?" Mikan asked her voice shaky.

"There is a way," Subaru hid his face under his bangs, "You must undergo operation."

"O-Okay, what's so bad about that?" Mikan asked.

"The possible results are 50-50," Subaru replied, "You just may be lucky enough to undergo the operation, but if the operation does fail, then you will die." Subaru looked away, "You won't die immediately, of course, if the operation fails, you'll be paralyzed, and then slowly you'll die."

Mikan's eyes widen, "N-No…"

"It would be better if you didn't take the operation, because if the operation does fail and you slowly die, it'll be more painful," Subaru said.

"But what will happen if I don't undergo the operation?" Mikan asked, her voice shaky.

"Well, you'll live, but it will be very painful," Subaru said, "You won't be able to do anything, without putting pressure on your shoulder. So you'll need someone to do everything for you."

Mikan slumped, "No…." Mikan then shook her head wildly, "I-It can't be like this, t-there has to be a-another way…."

Subaru shook his head. "It would be best for you to stay here," Subaru said, "I will try my best to improve the chances of the operation, but I can't promise."

Mikan smiled despite her tears, "Thank you."

Natsume slammed his fist against the wall, and then ran out of the infirmary.

"I guess that was just too much for him to take in," Hotaru said.

Ruka stood there, frozen, as if time stopped for him.

"It would be best if you all left, so Mikan could get some rest," Subaru said.

Slowly one by one everyone walked out of the room. Subaru quietly closed the door behind them.

"Subaru-senpai?" Mikan asked.

"What is it?" Subaru looked at her.

"Thank you taking care of me," Mikan tried to smile.

Subaru was surprised, "B-but, I haven't even done anything yet."

"You took care of me when I was passed out, didn't you?" Mikan said, "So, even if I do happen to die, it's okay, I won't regret anything."

Mikan looked at Subaru, "So, even if it's a 50-50 chance, I still want to undergo the operation."

Subaru looked at her, "Not yet, I want to find a way to improve the chances of the operation, so till then, wait, okay?"

Mikan's face brightened a little, "Okay."

Subaru sat back down at his desk. _Why am I going this far? I never went out of my way to help a patient before… _Subaru looked back at Mikan, who was now asleep on the bed, _I don't know why, but I feel like I really have to help her, _Subaru stood up and pulled the blanket over Mikan, _so whatever it takes, I'll make sure you'll survive this operation, no matter what._

**Meanwhile… **

Natsume sat on his bed, in his room. He heard a soft knock on the door, as the knob twisted and Ruka came in. He went and sat next to Natsume on the bed.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Ruka's voice shook.

"I d-don't w-ant to t-talk about her, r-right now," Natsume replied. His hands were shaking, uncontrollably.

Ruka nodded, and then turned and looked away. The boys sat there in silence. The only sounds were the ticking of the clock. Even though they didn't say it, the boys were both thinking the same thing, '_She has to be okay, she has to….'_

**Meanwhile… **

Hotaru sat quietly on her bed, as she let the tears fall down her cheeks. _It all happened so fast, I still find it hard to believe… _Hotaru closed her eyes, as pictures of Mikan floated in her mind; _I wish I could see you smiling again; that smile that always cheered me up, no matter how down I was feeling. _Hotaru looked out of the window, and tried to send a telepathic message to Mikan, _'I think about you constantly, whether it's with my mind or my heart, I won't ever give up on you, Mikan, so don't you give up either, I know you'll make it through this; __**we'll**__ make it through this, together, so remember Mikan, you're not alone… _

**KK: O.O I really liked this chapie, it's sad, yet inspiring. It's just the way I wanted it to be. I kinda wanted to send that message to my readers….so any of you that are going through hard times…don't give up, never give up, you'll make it through that, one way or another, and my heart will go out to you, so remember you're not alone….**


	24. Taste of his own medicine

**Chapter 24: Taste of his own medicine **

Mikan slowly opened her eyes. She heard voices.

"So how is she?"

"Did you increase the chances of the operation?"

"Wait; hold on guys, she's waking up!"

Mikan opened her eyes, fully, and then sat up. "Hi, you guys," Mikan yawned, "What'ch all doing here?"

"How are you feeling?" Hotaru's eyes scanned Mikan.

"Just great!" Mikan pumped her arms in the air, then she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder, and jerked them back down.

Hotaru looked at her, her eyes full of concern. "I'm fine, really," Mikan winced a little.

Ruka sighed and turned to Subaru, "So did you increase the chances of the operation?"

"Well, no, but I'm working on it," Subaru said.

"Well, work on it faster," Hotaru glared at her brother.

"It takes time, ya know," Subaru returned the glare.

"Well, aren't you a professional? So this should take no time at all," Hotaru held her icy stare.

"Even if I'm a professional, it would still take time to find a way to make sure the operation will go fine without any mistakes, because one mistake; and it's over," Subaru held a stare as icy as his sister's.

"Hotaru, don't blame Subaru," Mikan interrupted, "He really is trying his best."

Hotaru glared at her brother, her stare so intense, it cause him to finch, "You're off the hook….for now."

Subaru rolled his eyes and turned away from her, "Whatever."

Natsume stood by quietly, looking at Mikan, his eyes never left her once. Mikan noticed him starring and she turned to him, "Hey Natsume?"

"What?" he replied, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Um, could you stop staring at me like that, its kinda freaking me out," Mikan said, "You're making me feel as if there's something wrong with me…" Mikan's voice trailed off.

Natsume took one step forward, grabbed Mikan's hair and gave it a light pull.

"Ouchie!" Mikan jerked her hair out of Natsume hold, "What was that for?"

"Don't act so depressed, it's not like you," Natsume replied, looking away.

"I thought you didn't like me being so cheerful," Mikan smirked at Natsume.

"Whatever," Natsume blushed a deep red, and covered his face with his bangs.

"Hey Natsume, Ruka?" Mikan said her voice soft.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ruka asked, while Natsume just stared at her.

"Well…" Mikan fidgeted with her hands, "Since I know I'll be…..in this state for a while, I want you to do me a favor."

"Yeah, sure, what is it?" Ruka asked.

"Well, I want you guys to make it to the playoffs for me," Mikan said, looking down at her hands, "So when I'm better, I'll still be able to fulfill my promise with Akako."

Ruka grinned, "Of course, consider that done."

Mikan looked up at Natsume. He saw her starring and said, "Sure, Polka."

"Good, cause I still have a score to settle with him," Mikan grinned.

Just then the bell rang. "Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, you guys should head off to classes now, so you won't be late." Mikan grinned at them.

"You're sure you're okay?" Hotaru asked one last time.

"As sure as I'll ever be," Mikan replied.

Ruka patted Mikan on the head, "That's our strong Mikan."

Natsume just looked at her, and then quickly turned away just as he muttered, "Take care."

Then they all quietly walked out of the door. As soon as the door shut closed, Mikan let it all out. She started coughing. Sweat came down from her brow.

Subaru was taken by surprise, "Mikan, are you okay?"

Mikan couldn't answer; all she could do was cough harder. She covered her mouth and she tasted blood.

"M-Mikan, you're coughing up blood!" Subaru said, in shock.

Just then, Mikan fainted and fell back. Her hand was covered with blood. Subaru picked up a cloth and wiped her mouth and hand. He pulled the blanket up to her neck. Then he went and sat back down in front of his desk, he started getting to work right away, _there's not enough time…she'll give out soon. I have to hurry or it'll be too late._ Subaru picked up his pen and scribbled away.

**Meanwhile… **

In the classroom, it was really quiet. No laughter, no cheering, no smiles, just silence. Everyone looked depressed. They all knew what happened to Mikan, it was the talk of the school.

Natsume, who had been reading his manga, looked up as soon as he heard someone come and stand in front of him. It was none other than Sumire, Anna, and Nonoko.

"What do you want?" Natsume growled.

"We want to know how Mikan's doing," Anna replied quietly.

"It's none of your business," Natsume went back to reading his manga.

Nonoko looked at him, "but Mikan's our best friend, we have a right to know…"

"That's what you think," Natsume said as he turned a page of his manga.

"Tell us what's going on with Mikan!" Sumire slammed her hands on his desk.

Natsume was surprised, but of course he didn't show it. Sumire was the last person he would suspect to shout at him. She was the president of his fan club, after all….

"As I said, it's none of your business," Natsume replied, emotionless.

"But-" Anna got cut off as Hotaru shot Nonoko, Anna and Sumire with her Baka gun.

Hotaru blew the smoke, and then she turned to Nonoko, Anna and Sumire who were collapsed on the floor, with swirls in their eyes, "That better have taught you to go minding your own business." Then Hotaru turned around and glared at the rest of the class who were all starring at her, "What? You all got something to say?" Immediately everyone turned back to their own business.

Narumi just looked at her, and told her to take a seat, which earned him a glare from Hotaru. The lesson went on, but it was really boring, so no one really paid attention. Narumi wasn't as energetic as usual, he even wore normal clothes. Ever since Mikan got injured, no one has been having fun. Everyone had just been sulking around. There was no more smiles, no more happiness. Mikan was the key to all those things and now she was….well, gone. Things were returned to the way it was before Mikan ever came to Gakuen Alice. Ruka looked out the window and started to think about Mikan. He sent her a message, even though he knew it was stupid because she wasn't even with him right now, but even so Ruka hoped the wind would deliver his message_, Please, get better soon Mikan, we all need you…. _

After the lesson dragged on and finally finished, the bell rang and Ruka jumped out of his seat. Ruka walked over to Natsume desk, "Wanna go see how Mikan's doing?" Natsume nodded and they walked to infirmary together. They weren't the least bit surprised when they saw Hotaru there.

"So how is she?" Ruka asked.

Subaru shook his head, "Not so good."

"What do you mean?" Natsume's voice was icy.

"She's getting worse; she was coughing up blood just as you left," Subaru explained, "You see if her bone doesn't get fixed soon, she'll die."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Hotaru shouted.

"I didn't think I needed to," Subaru hung his head, "I thought I would have increased the chances of the operation before then, so she would be able to take the operation, I never knew it would take this long."

"I thought you were finished!" Hotaru shouted, "You've had enough time, it's been like 2 weeks since Mikan's injury."

"I never thought it would take this long…" Subaru replied softly.

Hotaru put her hand on her forehead and shook her head, "Hold on, recap, you're saying that Mikan has to undergo the operation, no matter what, or else she'll die."

"Pretty much," Subaru shrugged.

"Does Mikan know this?" Ruka asked.

"I didn't want to frighten her, so no, she doesn't know," Subaru replied.

"She'll find out soon, if you don't find a way to increase the chances of the operation soon," Natsume glared at him. Before Natsume could stop himself, he grabbed Subaru by his collar and shoved him against the wall. Natsume glared at Subaru as he said, "If she doesn't live, it'll be all your fault, and don't think I'll ever forgive you if that happens."

Subaru took a deep breath and replied, "I would never let that happen."

"You better not, because if it does, you'll be as good as dead," Natsume let go of Subaru's collar.

Subaru straighten his collar and said, "Are you keeping your promise with Mikan, killer kings? Have you lost any of your soccer games yet?"

"Never have and never will," Ruka replied.

"It seems when you two have the motivation, you're unstoppable," Subaru said.

"Can Mikan still walk?" Hotaru asked.

"Of course, her shoulder's damaged, not her legs," Subaru replied.

"Okay, then let her come to our next soccer game," Ruka said, "It's the last game before the playoffs."

"Sure, but you have to make sure nothing happens to her because if she puts stress on her shoulder…." Subaru said. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, we know," Ruka waved him off.

"So when's your next soccer game anyway?" Subaru asked.

"Tomorrow," Natsume replied, his voice bitter, "Against Azabu Academy, again."

"I remember that team," Hotaru said, "One of the guys from that team kicked the soccer ball at Mikan's shoulder."

"Well, tomorrow, he's gonna get a taste of his own medicine," Ruka said, his face grim.

"For sure," Natsume added, "We'll make sure of that."

**KK: So Mikan's going to the guys next soccer game, I wonder what's gonna happen….O.O…..Well, you'll just have to wait for the next chapie. X3 but never fear, Kyokitty is here! I will make sure the upload the next chapie, soon! You can count on it! So anyways, plz review! B.H! ^.^ **


	25. Her Feelings

**KK: So I was checking out some other fanfic's, but I couldn't find anyone, that had a love triangle in it…..so if you guys could recommend some fanfic's with love triangles in it, it would be really helpful! Thanks! ^.^ **

**Chapter 25: Her Feelings**

Mikan yawned and sat up on her bed. She turned so she could see the clock. It was 3:15, Mikan hopped off the bed; _I still have time until the soccer game… _

She saw Subaru; he was asleep, on top on his work. Mikan smiled, as she placed the blanket on top of him, _thank you, for working so hard for me._

Then she walked towards the door, she smiled once more at Subaru and then she walked out. She had barely walked for five minutes, when she saw Koko.

His face lit up when he saw her. He ran up to her. He stopped himself from giving her a hug; he was afraid he would hurt her. Instead he grinned, goofily, "Hey, Mikan-chan! Long time, no see, how are ya doing?"

Mikan smiled, "I'm doing just fine, hey, by the way, do you know where, all the other guys are?"

"Huh? Why do ya wanna know?" Koko asked.

"It's been a long time since I seen all of them," Mikan replied.

"Ahh, I get it, I got'ch ya," then he flipped his phone opened. He pressed in some numbers, and waited. Then he exclaimed, "Natsume! You have no notion how I was worried about you, I am glad, you are keeping well."

She softly heard Natsume response, "You idiot, you just saw me like five minutes ago."

"Well, I count the minutes we are apart," Koko replied. Mikan giggled softly in her palm.

"You gayo, go find some other guy to stalk," Natsume's faint voice replied.

"But you are the only one, that I find acceptable," Koko replied. Mikan laughed even harder. She knew Koko was only teasing Natsume. She knew he didn't have any romantic feeling towards Natsume. But, it was fun to get Natsume mad. But, of course Natsume knew Koko was just joking, because if Koko really meant it, he would have been dead right now. Even so, Natsume found it very….disturbing.

Natsume's response contained some choice curses. Koko put his hand over the receiver and looked at Mikan, "Forgive him. He's over excitable." Mikan just doubled up laughing. Koko could make anyone laugh. And, he's the only one other than Mikan that could tease Natsume, without getting beat up.

"Watch the language, young one, if you continue on your path of life right now, it will not end well," Koko said, imitating an old guy's voice.

This only encouraged Natsume to curse more. Koko cut him off, "Watch the colorful words; your girlfriend is here next to me, listening to you, right now."

Almost immediately, the cursing stopped. Mikan looked behind her_, Natsume's girlfriend is here? _She looked all around, but didn't see anyone, so she just assumed, that she must have walked away.

Koko then said her name. "Yes Koko?" Mikan asked.

"He wants to talk to you," Koko replied, holding the phone out for her.

She took it and said into the phone, "Natsume?"

"Who else could it be?" Natsume asked.

Mikan ignored him, and asked, "Where's the rest of the team?"

"Practicing for the game today," Natsume replied.

"On the field?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah," Natsume replied, "Koko was supposed to be here, but I notice he's there with you."

Mikan looked back at Koko, who was pretending to not be listening. He was whistling away, but his eyes kept darting back to Mikan.

"Can I come see you practice?" Mikan asked.  
>Natsume response was short and curt, "No."<p>

Mikan pouted, "Why not?"

"Cause you're supposed to be resting right now," Natsume replied.

"But I'm fine," Mikan insisted.

Natsume ignored her, "Where's Subaru? If he was the one who let you out, he's-"

Mikan interrupted him, "Nah, I sneaked out here, by myself. Don't blame Subaru."

Natsume sighed and said, "Fine, you can come see us practice, and bring Koko with you."

"Thanks," Mikan's face lit up. She hanged up, and gave the phone back to Koko. Then she grabbed Koko's arm, "Let's get going, we got to get to the field!"

Koko let himself be dragged away. When Mikan and Koko arrived at the field, the other players immediately noticed them. They all started cheering. Koko flushed and gave a bow, "No need to cheer for me, I just came here, bringing Mikan with me." He walked forward and said, "I know I'm awesome, but this is too much, you need not cheer for me." The other players, walked towards him…and then right pass him.

Koko looked surprised, and then turned to looked behind him. All the other players were gathered around Mikan. Koko slumped, "So much for my moment of glory…."

Natsume stood right behind him and said, "Well, conceited much, Koko?"

Koko just flushed and muttered, "Shut up."

Meanwhile, Mikan was being over concerned about by the other players.

"Are you okay Mikan?"

"How's your shoulder?"

"Are you doing okay?"

Mikan held up her hands, "Hey, hey, I'm okay, its fine."

"Back up, give her some space," a voice commanded.

The other players backed up, and Natsume and Ruka walked towards her.

Natsume looked at the other players and glared, "Continue on your drills."

Reluctantly, the other players walked away; no one wanted to argue with Natsume.

"So, Mikan-chan, how are you feeling?' Ruka asked.

"I'm feeling just fine," Mikan managed to say, trying to ignore the pain rippling through her shoulder.

If it was just some other person, they wouldn't have noticed it. But since this is Natsume and Ruka, we're talking about, so of course they noticed.

"Mikan-chan, you don't have to push yourself," Ruka said, with concern.

"But I wanna see you guys play," Mikan argued.

"If that's what you want," Ruka sighed.

"Sit on the players' bench, just in case, so no one can hit you," Ruka said.

"Awww, Ruka-pyon, thanks for being so concerned about me," Mikan smiled.

"N-No problem, Mikan-chan," Ruka blushed. Ruka was in his moment of happiness, but then he turned and saw Natsume, his dark aura visible. _If I wasn't his best friend, I would be dead_, Ruka shivered.

Just then, a roped wrapped around Mikan. He arms were stuck by her side. She struggled, but the rope only tighten around her. "Ow, it hurts," Mikan winced.

Natsume stood in front of her, "Who the hell did this?"

Hotaru appeared, holding another gun in her hands. "Found you," she said, her words directed towards Mikan. She gasped, when she saw Mikan face contorted in pain. She rushed towards her, and quickly took the rope off of Mikan. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," Hotaru muttered, "I only didn't want to you run away; you know you have a habit of not doing what you're told."

Mikan smiled, weakly, "It's okay, I know you didn't do it on purpose."

"I went into the infirmary, and when I didn't see you, I woke my brother up, and asked him where you were. He told me, you must have sneaked off. So I went to find you," Hotaru explained.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, but what's with the rope?" Natsume glared at the inventor.

"I knew that Mikan wouldn't have gone back to the infirmary willing," Hotaru replied.

"I don't wanna go back, I wanna see them practice!" Mikan said.

Hotaru sighed, "See, I told you…"

"Please, Hotaru-chan, let me see them practice?" Mikan said, with puppy eyes.

Hotaru hit her gently on the head, "Don't call me that."

"Is that a yes?" Mikan asked, her eyes sparkling.

Hotaru sighed, and was about respond, when Mikan jumped up and said, "Thank you, Hotaru-chan!"

Hotaru looked at her, "I didn't even respond yet."

Mikan stopped jumped, "But you were gonna say, yes, right?"

Hotaru just shook her head, "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this."

Mikan's face lit up, so bright, that the sun would be jealous. "Thank you Hotaru!"

Hotaru looked at her watch, "Let's take our seats, the game is about to begin."

Mikan wished the boys good luck, and then went to sit on the bench with Hotaru.

The boys stood in a horizontal line and faced the other team.

"Did you see him?" Ruka asked Natsume under his breath.

"See who?" Natsume asked.

"The guy who kicked the ball at Mikan shoulder, "Ruka replied, "He's over there; number 7."

Natsume turned his head slightly and saw the guy. He had a smug grin on his face. Natsume gritted his teeth, _that guy is so dead._

Gakuen Alice started off with the ball first. Natsume kicked the ball to Koko. Koko didn't even run five steps, when the ball got stolen away. Natsume cursed under his breath and ran after the guy with the ball. But Natsume was a little too late, just before the defense players or Natsume could catch up to him, he kicked the ball into the goal.

Natsume gritted his teeth, while the other team hollered and whooped. He then turned back to the defense players. They flinched under his glare. "They better not score another goal, or else," Natsume said to them before running up to his position.

"Wow, he's sure motivated today," Tsubasa said.

"I heard it was because of a promise he made to Mikan," Kamane answered.

"Ahh, the things we do for the woman we love," Tsubasa grinned.

The referee blew the whistle, and the game continued. Mikan cheered from the sidelines, "You guys can do! I have faith in you!"

Just because of that short line, from Mikan, Natsume and Ruka were really motived. They practically created fire when they ran. By the third quarter of the game, Gakuen was winning, 15-1. During break time, each of the players went to get water. Mikan handed each of them a towel, so they could wipe off their sweat. She spoke encouraging words to each of them as she went. She could get anyone's sprit high.

When she reached Natsume, she gave him a hug, and said, "I knew you could do it, I never doubted you for a second."

Natsume blushed, but hid it under his bangs. He was so happy, he didn't know what to say, but when he heard the other players snickering, he found his word, "Whatever." Then, while still blushing he walked away.

Mikan smiled from behind him, and then went on to Ruka. She gave a peak on the cheek, and said, "I'll always believe in you, forever and always."

He blushed and looked away, "I-It's no p-problem. As l-long as it m-makes you h-happy."

Mikan smiled, "Just seeing you do this for me, how can I not be happy?"

Ruka was feeling happier than ever, when he felt someone's murderous gaze on him. He dared a glance behind him and saw Natsume glaring at him. If glares could kill, he would be dead. Swiftly, feeling bolder than ever, Ruka walked over to Natsume.

"What do you want?" Natsume growled at him.

"Just letting you know, Mikan is taken," Ruka replied.

"Yeah, by me," Natsume replied.

"That's what you think," Ruka smirked at him.

"Don't push it, or I'll really let you have," Natsume glared at him.

"Have what?" Ruka said, tempting him, "Punch me, and Mikan's right there, she'll see."

Natsume scowled, and grabbed Ruka by the shirt, "Listen, you, this isn't over." Then he walked away.

Ruka smoothed his shirt, and then, feeling satisfied, he walked back on to the field.

"Wonder what's up with them?" Kistu asked, after, watching the little scene between Natsume and Ruka.

"It's the battle of love," Koko replied, batting his eyelashes at Kistu.

Kistu laughed and then, they both ran back to their position.

Azabu Academy started off with the ball. However, before the guy could even take a step, Natsume stole the ball from him. Natsume dribbled the ball, as the defense players, from the other team, moved up to block him. Natsume avoided most of them, swiftly, but he stopped when he saw player number 7, the guy who had kicked the ball at Mikan. He loaded up his kick and was about to kick the ball at that guy's face when he heard Mikan's voice, "No, wait, Natsume, don't do it!" Natsume was caught off guard, instead of kicking the ball at the guy; he turned and kicked it into the goal. The crowd cheered, but he turned and saw Mikan sigh in relief and sit back down. Natsume, feeling angry at himself for not hitting the guy when he had the chance, mentally scowled himself.

Natsume glared at the guy, who flinched. Natsume picked up the guy, by his shirt, then he punched him with such force, he heard some cracking of ribs, and the guy flew back 15 feet. The crowd gasped, and the referee called timeout.

Ruka caught up with Natsume and asked, "Why did you do it? You already made the goal, so why?"

"For Mikan," Natsume replied.

"I don't think we should keep doing this Natsume," Ruka said, "Soccer is supposed to be fun, not violent."

"What do you know?" Natsume snapped at Ruka, "Don't you remember? That guy hurt Mikan!"

"I do remember-" Ruka began calmly, but Natsume grabbed him by his shirt, "You do, don't you? Then why didn't you go at him, let him have a taste of him own medicine!"

"Didn't you hear Mikan's voice?" Ruka shoved Natsume away, "The desperation in her voice?"

Natsume was startled, "What-"

"No, of course you never noticed how Mikan felt," Ruka snapped at him, "How she felt when she saw us hurting other players, you never noticed because you never put her feelings first!"

Ruka started to walk away, before he got too far away, he turned back to Natsume and said, "It's time you got a taste of your own medicine."

**KK**: **I think this is the longest chapie so far. O.O That was intense, don't you think? So anyways tell me what you think….review, review, REVIEW! The button is calling out to you! B.H. X3**


	26. Violence isn't the answer

**Chapter 26: Violence isn't the answer**

After the soccer game ended, Natsume walked back into his room. Ruka wasn't talking to him and Mikan was avoiding him. In fact, everyone was avoiding him. Well, actually there was one exception, which was Hotaru. Then again, she didn't really talk to him; she just found any opportunity to hit him with her Baka gun.

Natsume laid on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He folded his hands behind his head, and started to think. A quick flashback played in his head.

_Natsume loaded up his kick and was about to kick the ball at that guy's face when he heard Mikan's voice, "No, wait, Natsume, don't do it!"_

Natsume rolled over, as Mikan's voice played over and over in his head. _Why did she have such an impact on me? Why, when a million people were cheering my name, did I only hear her voice? _Natsume sat up on his bed, _And the worst is, I can't do anything about it….it's like has control over me! _Natsume shook his head, and stood up, _Why out of all the people to fall in love with, I just have to fall for her? _

Natsume opened the door and walked out of his room. He walked into the school, feeling everyone's stares on him. He really didn't care though; he just wanted to find Mikan. He walked into the classroom, and saw Mikan, sitting at her desk, talking to Ruka. Immediately, the room silenced. Everyone turned to look at him. Natsume walked casually to his seat, next to Mikan. He saw Mikan, stiffen up. He felt Ruka's glare on him. Mikan had her back to him. He tapped her, on her back.

She shivered and without turning around, she said, "What do you want, Natsume?"

"I _want _to talk to you," Natsume replied.

"Can't it wait till later?" Mikan asked.

"No, it can't," Natsume replied, "I _need_ to talk to you."

Mikan sighed and turned around to face him, "What is so important it can't wait till after class?"

"What I need to say to you," Natsume replied, with no emotion in his face.

Mikan sighed, "Fine, go ahead, say it."

Natsume looked around and saw his other classmates, listening to them. He turned back to Mikan and said, "In private."

Mikan sighed, "Fine." She was about to get up when Ruka grabbed her wrist.

"Don't you remember, Mikan?" Ruka asked, "Subaru said, I couldn't let you out of my sight, just in case something were to happen to you."

"it's okay, my shoulder's fine," Mikan replied.

"I know, but Subaru said-" Ruka began but got cut off by Natsume, "Who gives a crap what he says?"

Ruka glared at Natsume, "it's for Mikan's own good."

"It's okay, Ruka-pyon, it won't take long, right?" Mikan turned to Natsume.

Natsume shrugged, "More or less."

Ruka let go of Mikan, and turned his attention to Natsume, "Fine, but if anything happens to her, you'll be the one responsible."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Natsume waved him off.

Mikan and Natsume walked out of the classroom. They stopped in the middle of a deserted hallway.

"Okay, so what do you want?" Mikan asked.

Natsume leaned against the wall, and mumbled something.

"What did you say?" Mikan asked, "Talk louder."

"I said, how do you feel when you see me hurt other players?" Natsume asked, looking away from her.

Mikan looked startled, but quickly recovered, "I didn't like seeing you or Ruka-pyon hurt other people. I was really happy when I saw that Ruka-pyon stop hurting other players, so then I thought that you would stop too. But I guess i was wrong."

Natsume felt ashamed, but he didn't show it, "I just wanted to get back at that guy for you."

"I know you did, and it made me really happy to know you were defending me," Mikan replied, "But I never asked you to hurt him."

Natsume looked at her, "I thought I was doing you a favor."

"I never said I wanted you to hurt him," Mikan said.

"But I thought-" Natsume began but got cut off but Mikan, "You thought? You thought what? That I would want you to hurt someone for me? I would never ask anyone to do that for me!"

"But he hurt you! Do you see your shoulder? He was the one who caused that! How can you forgive him so easily?" Natsume shouted.

"I didn't forgive him, i still really mad that he did this to me, but I would never hit him back!" Mikan shouted, "Because that would mean I'm no better than him!"

When Natsume didn't say anything, Mikan went on, "Just because someone does something to anger you doesn't mean, you have to get back at them. It's like saying, someone killed your best friend, and to get back at that person, you killed him. And that makes you no better than the guy who killed your best friend. It puts you on the same level as him. It would still make him a murder, just like the other guy."

Natsume hid his face under his bangs. Mikan still wasn't done yet, "And you know what Natsume? Violence isn't the answer to anything!" With that said, she walked back to the classroom.

Natsume stood there, letting everything Mikan said, sink in. He slammed his fist against the wall, making a dent. Mikan was right, everything she said was right. Why hadn't he noticed it before? He drew his hand down and walked to his room. He didn't feel like going to class. He walked into his room, and sat on the bed. He wanted to apologize to Mikan, but he didn't know how, He was never the one to say 'sorry'. He laid there, starring at the ceiling, until the bell rang. He got stood up and decided to try another attempt to get Mikan to forgive him.

He walked back into the school, looking for Mikan. He finally spotted her, walking with Ruka and Hotaru. He walked up to them.

Mikan looked at him, "What do you want now? You already told me what you wanted to say."

Natsume put in hand behind his head, and shifted from one foot to another, feeling a little uncomfortable, "Well, I…just, er…wanted to say….i kinda said a…uh…stupid words….I'm…." he trailed off.

Mikan, couldn't help herself, she smiled. She knew Natsume was trying really hard to say 'sorry'.

Natsume started to blush, "I…uh…..um….well…..i just…i didn't mean…"

Mikan giggled, "It's okay, Natsume, I forgive you."

Natsume was startled, but he managed to reply, "Er, okay, sure."

Mikan gave him a hug, "I didn't mean to yell at you, I just, got kinda mad."

Natsume felt himself hug her back, "No, you were right; violence isn't the answer to anything."

Mikan laughed, and Ruka grinned, "I knew you would finally realize it."

"With no help from you, of course," Natsume replied, earning him a glare from Ruka.

Suddenly the loud speaker blared up, "Natsume Hyuuga, please report to the office."

Mikan looked up at Natsume, who shrugged. Together, they walked to the office. When they walked inside, they saw Principal Himemiya and another woman, standing next to her.

"If you would please go," the women said to Himemiya, "I have some business to take care of with the boy."

"Of course," Himemiya said, and then she got up and exited the office.

When the door closed, the woman turned to Natsume, "You must be the Natsume Hyuuga."

"The one and only," Natsume replied.

"Do you remember the soccer game today?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, so what?" Natsume replied.

"Do you remember the boy you punched?" the woman asked.

"Let me guess," Natsume said, "You're his mom."

The woman nodded, "Do you know I could get you expelled for doing such a violent act?"

"What about your son?" Natsume held his ground, "Did you see what he did to one of our players?" Natsume pointed at Mikan.

"Ahh, yes I remember that," the woman said, "But that was by accident."

"Is that so?" Natsume asked, "If I'm not mistaken, I heard that he was told by his mom to 'hit the girl'."

The woman sucked in a breath, "And how might you know that?"

"I have my sources," Natsume replied, "So just try me and see what happens to you and your son."

The woman bit her lip, "this isn't over Natsume Hyuuga!" Then she stormed out of the room.

"Whoa, what was that about?" Ruka asked, "And what did you mean, she told her son to hit the girl?"

"She told him to hit Mikan, that's all there is to it," Natsume replied.

"And how did you know that?" Hotaru asked.

"Just like you have your sources, I have mine," Natsume said to her.

Hotaru glared at him, and he returned it. Mikan stood by, letting the conversation between, Natsume and that woman sink in. Finally she said, "Wow, moms are scary."

Hotaru turned to her, "Well, you can say that, but then again, not all moms are like that."

"Yeah, like my mommy!" Mikan said, and then she sighed, "I really do miss her."

"But she'll always be with you, in your heart," Natsume said. Hotaru, Ruka, and Mikan gasped.

"What?" Natsume asked.

"You actually said something smart," Ruka said.

"I always say smart things," Natsume scoffed.

Mikan giggled and said, "You really surprised me there, Natsume."

Natsume blushed, "Whatever."

Mikan took Ruka's and Natsume's hand and led them away. Hotaru watched Mikan, as she led the boys away. _My Mikan's really growing up_; Hotaru thought as a small grin tugged at her mouth, _too bad she's too dense to see their feelings for her._

**KK: So what did you think? Things are sure going to get more interesting… Okay that's all I'm gonna say…..for now…, so anyways plz review! B.H! .**


	27. News about Mikan

KK: *Bows* I am soooo sorry, I haven't updated in a while. With life getting in the way and everything, I was soooo busy. Actually I just came back from camp like two day ago. *Bows again* me is really very sorry. So, I decided to update chapie 27 and 28 at the same time! So you guys will get to read two chapies at the same time *Winks* ;) Yeaaaaa, I'm soooo epic X3

Chapter 27: News about Mikan

"I have a question," Mikan raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, Mikan?" Subaru looks at her.

"Well, I know you all care about me a lot…." Mikan looked from Subaru, to Ruka to Hotaru and then to Natsume. Then she sighed.

"Now that didn't sound like a happy sigh," Tsubasa said as he opened and entered the room.

"Well, you wanna know why?" Mikan gave him a daunting look.

"S-Sure," Tsubasa sweat-dropped.

"Well, I know you all care about me a lot," Mikan scornfully raises an eyebrow, "But why'd you have to chain me to the bed?" Mikan began jerking and squirming, trying to get the chains off, but that only made them tighter.

"Well, it's because we didn't want you to hurt yourself," Ruka replied, calmly.

"Why would I hurt myself?" Mikan shouted, "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"

"Says the one who walked into the glass door," Natsume smirked.

Mikan's head whipped around to face him, "It's not my fault! The door looked completely transp-a…transp-ar…?" Mikan turned to look at Hotaru, "Um, Hotaru what's the word?"

"Transparent," Hotaru replied, keeping her face stoic.

"Yea, what she said!" Mikan resumed her shouting, "The door looked completely transparent!"

"Any one could've have noticed there was a door," Natsume sneered at her.

"What are you talking about?" Mikan said, "Ruka-pyon never knew that was a door." Mikan looked over at Ruka, "Right, Ruka-pyon?"

Ruka looked at her, sheepishly, "Um, well, actually I uh did know."

Mikan looked at him in disbelief, and then she turned to Hotaru, "You couldn't tell there was a door there, right, Hotaru?"

"Of course I noticed it, only an idiot wouldn't have noticed it," Hotaru replied.

"Does this mean I have to get glasses?" Mikan squinted.

"Eyesight isn't your problem, it's your brain," Natsume snickered.

"Okay, fine, fine, whatever," Mikan shook her head, "Just get these chains off of me!"

"Nope," everyone replied in union, making their arms form an X.

"But I'm claus-…..calusu-…." Mikan's voice trailed off, then she turned to Hotaru, "Um Hotaru, the word?"

"Claustrophobic," Hotaru answered.

"Yea, I'm class-tor-fobic!" Mikan sounded out the word.

"That has nothing to do with this," Natsume said.

"Yeah, it does it means….uh it means…." Mikan voice trailed off.

"It means the feeling of fear when stuck in a small, airless room, or in a tight space," Hotaru finished for her.

"See, that's what it means!" Mikan stuck her tongue at Natsume.

"Number 1, you are not in a small, airless room. Number 2, you are not afraid of tight places," Natsume said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Well, we'll be going off to class, now," Tsubasa said, leading everyone out.

"NOOOOOO!" Mikan wailed, "Don't leave me like this!"

"We'll see you after class," Tsubasa grinned at her, as he closed the door.

"You MEAINES!" Mikan's voice sounded through the door.

**~*~* Time Skip~*~* **

Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru were sitting impatiently in their seats, when the loud speaker blared up, "Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi, and Hotaru Imai, please report to the infirmary at once."

They immediately panicked; maybe something had happened to Mikan! The three jumped out of their seats and rushed to the infirmary.

They burst through the door to see Subaru at his desk.

"D-Did something h-happen to her?" Ruka panted.

"So you came, I was worried you wouldn't," Subaru said.

"Wait, you called us down here?" Ruka collected himself and looked at Subaru.

"Yeah," Subaru replied.

"You know you're not allowed to do that, only the principal has authority to use the loud speaker," Hotaru looked at him dead-on in the eyes.

"Yeah, that's why I had to sneak into the office to use it," Subaru looked at them, "Do you want me to tell you the news or what?"

"Okay, well don't keep us waiting," Ruka said.

Subaru pushed his glasses up, "Well, you see…"

Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru all leaned in closer, to hear him.

"I have a cute picture of Mikan sleeping!" Subaru triumphly held up the picture.

Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru fell anime style.

"Is that all you called us here for?" Ruka shouted at him.

"Actually no, I just thought you guys would want to see it," Subaru replied.

"Yeah, we do, but right now is not the best time," Ruka glared at him.

"Okay, now for the real news…." Subaru pushed up his glasses.

Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru leaned in to hear him.

"I have a cute picture of Mikan, reading a book!" Subaru said in jubilation.

Ruka and Hotaru fell anime style. Natsume, who was completely fed up, took Subaru by his collar and jerked him up, "Tell us the news about her, or else."

"You sure you don't want these?" Subaru held up the two pictures up to his face.

Natsume growled and stuffed the pictures into his pocket.

"Yeah, I thought so," Subaru smirked.

Ruka, who was still on the floor, quietly slipped behind Natsume, and took the pictures out of his pocket and placed it into his own. Then he stood up and cleared his throat, "Well, then Subaru let's hear it."

Natsume roughly let go of Subaru. Subaru calmly smoothed out his shirt and turned back to face them. He folded his hands together and placed his chin down on it, "Well, the truth is…"

Subaru looked at each of their anxious faces, and then he continued, "I have increased the chances of the surgery!"

"You did?" Ruka exclaimed in disbelief. Subaru looked at him, offended, "You could at least have some faith in me, ya know."

"But this is you we're talking about so…." Ruka smirked at him.

"By how much?" Hotaru interrupted.

"What?" Subaru turned his head, so he would be facing her.

"By how much did you increase the chances?" Hotaru asked, but it sounded more like a command.

"Well, from a chance of 50-50 to a chance of 56-44!" Subaru said, in triumph.

"You only increased it by 6%, it's not that much," Hotaru replied.

"It took me a long time to figure it all out, you could at least show some gratitude," Subaru scoffed.

"When are you gonna operate on her?" Ruka inquired.

"When she wakes up," Subaru replied, just as Mikan's voice came from the other side of the room, "Get these stinkin' chains off me!"

"Guess she's awake now," Ruka said. They all walked over to her.

"So how long have you been awake?" Subaru questioned.

"I actually just woke up," Mikan replied, "And it would really help if you would take these chains off me."

"Yep, sure thing," Subaru bent over to take off the chains.

"Really?" Mikan asked, surprised, she didn't really think they would give in so easily.

"Yeah, in fact, we're going to be doing the surgery now, so we were gonna need to take the chains off you anyway," Subaru replied, as he put the chains under the bed.

"Wait, hold on a second," Mikan eyes bulged, "You actually managed to increase the chances of the surgery?"

"What's with you people?" Subaru exclaimed, "Don't you guys have any faith in me at all?"

"No," they replied in union.

"Jeez, and after I tried so hard to do this for you," Subaru grumbled.

Mikan giggled, "I'm just kidding, I knew you would be able to do it, I never doubted you for a second."

Subaru looked at her for a second before he pulled her into an embrace, "Gosh why couldn't you have been my sister instead?" Hotaru glared at him and then punched him on the head with her horse hoof glove.

"Ya know what?" Subaru said, rubbing his head, "I'm not even surprised anymore."

Then he turned back to Mikan, "Okay, well anyway, before the operation begins, I'll have to put you to sleep."

"So I don't feel anything?" Mikan asked.

"Exactly, so I'll need you cooperate with me," Subaru said, bringing out a needle, "Well, I would use the pill, but the needle works faster."

Mikan's eyes widen, "Me no like needles."

"Well, it'll only last for a second, so bear with me," Subaru said as he injected the needled into her arm. In less than a minute, she was asleep. Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru were all watching, very intently.

"Okay," Subaru pulled on his face mask and gloves, "Now we begin."

**KK: And so the operation begins…will Mikan make it through it or will she not? *cue the dramatic music * Well, there's only one way to find out….read the next chapie! . And as always, plz plz review X3 Come on, for me…? *puppy eyes***


	28. What a best friend really is

**Chapter 28: What a best friend really is**

"_Okay," Subaru pulled on his face mask and gloves, "Now we begin."_

Subaru picked up his tools and was about to begin, when he felt Ruka bump into him.

"Oh, my bad," Ruka said, as straighten himself, "Natsume pushed me."

"Whatever, you were standing too close," Natsume scoffed.

"Okay, guys listen, if you can't watch quietly without disrupting me, I'll have to ask you to wait outside, because one fatal move, and it's over, got it?" Subaru looked at each of them. Ruka nodded, Natsume turned away, and Hotaru kept her eyes fixed upon Mikan.

Subaru sighed, and turned back to Mikan. He kept a beeping monitor next to Mikan just to make sure she was okay. And then, he began his work. Ruka, Natsume, and Hotaru watched in fascination. They didn't dare take a breath, in fear of disturbing Subaru. They watched as Mikan's beeping monitor began to beep faster. They watched as Mikan's color came back to her face. She began to breathe in slow, deep pattern.

Subaru wiped sweat off his brow. He continued to work, but all of a sudden he felt he needed to sneeze. He took a deep breath, trying to hold it in. He sniffled and turned around, and asked for an M&M. He had this kind of 'thing' to block his sneezing. He noticed that if he ate an M&M right before he needed to sneeze, he wouldn't need to sneeze anymore. Hotaru, as gently as she could, placed a blue M&M in his hand. He turned around and was about to eat the M&M, while he couldn't contain his sneeze anymore. He sneezed and dropped the M&M, inside of Mikan! The beeping monitor started to slow down.

"Oh, sh*t!" Subaru cursed.

"What happened?" Ruka moved slightly forward.

"Uh, I kinda…." Subaru said, while twitching his hand.

"What?" Natsume demanded.

Subaru mumbled.

"What? Say it louder," Hotaru said.

"I dropped the M&M inside Mikan," Subaru said, nervously.

"WHAT?" Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume stared at him in shocked.

"It's just, I was about to put it in my mouth and then I uh sneezed," Subaru said, softly.

"What are you just waiting there for?" Natsume shouted at him, "Take it out!"

"I can't; I might make it worst," Subaru said. The beeping monitor became even slower.

"So what? We're just gonna wait for her to die now?" Ruka shouted.

"Sorry," Subaru said, guiltily.

Hotaru pushed Subaru away, "Move aside."

"What are you doing?" Subaru asked, as Hotaru pulled on a mask and gloves.

"I'm gonna take the stinkin' M&M outta her body," Hotaru said, picking up the tools.

"You can't!" Subaru exclaimed, "You'll just make it worst."

"Well, I'm not just gonna sit around and wait for my best friend to die," Hotaru gave him an icy glare.

Subaru looked away, shamefully. Hotaru turned back to Mikan, and carefully ascended to pull the M&M out of her body. She saw the M&M, and tried to pick it up, with the tool. She dropped it, and the beeping became so slow, it looked like it was going to stop. She picked it up again, but it started to slip out of her clutches. Hotaru started to sweat; if she dropped it this time, the beeping would stop for sure. So Hotaru took a gamble. She jerked the tool out of Mikan. She turned back to Mikan, either the M&M fell back inside of Mikan or she actually managed to throw it out. Hotaru took a closer look inside of Mikan. The M&M was nowhere in sight.

Hotaru sucked in her breath. Was the M&M in so deep, she couldn't see it? Hotaru took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down.

She then took of her mask and turned to the boys, "Go checked around the floor, and tell me if you see a little blue M&M."

The boys immediately went on their hands and knees and looked around the room. Hotaru looked back at the beeping monitor. The beeps were so soft and slow. Hotaru feel and a piercing fear go through her, maybe it was all over. It was all quiet in the room.

Suddenly Ruka jumped up, "I found it!" In his hand was the blue M&M! Hotaru sighed in relief, and slumped down on the floor.

Subaru patted her on the shoulder, "You did good." He pulled back on his mask and gloves, "I'll take over from here." Before he could pick up his tools, Hotaru grabbed his arm. He turned to her, "What?"

"Don't sneeze, or else I won't let you live to see another day," Hotaru gave him a death glare.

"O-Of course," Subaru gulped.

Hotaru then picked up the pack of M&Ms and poured them into her mouth, "And no more M&M for you."

Subaru looked at the empty M&M packet, "My…M-My M&Ms…"

"Hurry up," Hotaru glared at him.

Subaru turned back to Mikan, and picked up his tools. It was quiet in the room, expect for the beeping of the monitor. Over time, the beeping got louder and faster.

"Almost done," Subaru said. He started to put on the stiches. Then he made sure all of them were tight enough. He sighed and placed his tools down, "Done."

He turned to Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru, "let's go now, and let her rest."

They nodded and walked outside.

"So she'll be O.K now, right?" Ruka asked Subaru.

"Yep, she'll be up and going like normal," Subaru nodded.

Hotaru glared at her brother, "She better be."

"Of course, she'll be fine, now," Subaru sweat-dropped. He turned to his sister, "You did good in there, if you didn't do what you did, Mikan wouldn't have made it." Subaru shook his head, and patted her on the head, "You've got guts; I would've never had to guts to do that. Nice job." He held out his fist out. Hotaru gave a tiny grin and fist bumped with him.

Subaru chuckled, "Just like old times."

Hotaru nodded.

"Looks like you two are getting along, now," Ruka interrupted.

"Nah, no way," Subaru and Hotaru said in unison.

"I still hate her," Subaru pointed to Hotaru.

"Ditto," Hotaru nodded, "I feel the same way about you."

"Yeah, a love-hate relationship," Ruka nodded, "A lot of siblings have that."

"Whatever," Hotaru and Subaru said at the same time.

Natsume reached inside his pocket. He face wrinkled in confusion when he didn't feel anything in it.

"What's wrong?" Subaru asked him.

Natsume blushed and mumbled something.

"What?" Subaru asked.

"I don't have the pictures of Mikan, in my pocket," Natsume hid his face under his bangs.

"Maybe you dropped it?" Subaru suggested.

Natsume shook his head, "I put my phone on top of it, so it wouldn't fall out, but I just realized now, it wasn't even there."

Ruka looked away, and pretended to be interested at the wall. Natsume took note of that, he narrowed his eyes at him, "Yo, Ruka, do you know where they went?"

"What?" Ruka looked at him, "Uh, no, um, no idea where it is."

"Is that so?" Natsume raised his eyebrow at him.

"Uh yeah," Ruka started to fidget with his hands.

"Check your pockets then," Natsume started to walk towards Ruka.

"Why do I need to?" Ruka asked.

"Cause you might have taken them," Natsume replied.

"You don't trust your best friend?" Ruka look hurt.

"Not when it comes to Mikan," Natsume glared at him, "Don't make me get it by force."

Ruka returned the glare, "I dare you to try."

"Whoa, whoa you two calm down," Subaru interrupted them, "If you two don't want to wake up Mikan, you better listen up."

The boys turned to look at him, "What?"

Subaru shook his head, "Now, why don't you who settle it like men? Rock-paper-scissors-shoot."

"That's something a two-year old would do," Ruka rolled his eyes.

"So you're scared you'll lose?" Natsume asked Ruka.

Ruka looked at him in disbelief, "You're actually agreeing to this?"

"As long as I get the pictures," Natsume replied in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Fine, then, let's do this," Ruka put his hand behind his head.

"Winner gets pictures," Natsume said, as he put his hand behind his head.

"You're on," Ruka replied, "Ready…Rock, Paper, Scissors, SHOOT!"

They both put they hands out. Ruka has Paper and Natsume had Rock.

"Damn…." Natsume cursed, as Ruka took the pictures out of his pocket and waved them in Natsume's face, "These are now mine."

Natsume tried to swipe them out of his hand, but Ruka jerked them back.

"I'm gonna make copies of this," Ruka said examining the pictures, "Give me 1200 yen and I'll give a copy to you."

"Deal," Natsume said without hesitation.

"Wow, he sure is desperate," Subaru shook his head.

"Well that's what you do when you're in love," Hotaru said.

"Well aren't you the expert," Subaru looked at his sister.

"Yeah, I would know this," Hotaru replied.

"Why; because you've experienced before?" Subaru raised an eyebrow.

"No, but Mikan did," Hotaru explained, "It was her worst mistake."

"And those two," Subaru nodded his head towards Ruka and Natsume, who were arguing, "Do they know of this?"

"Yeah, I told them," Hotaru nodded.

"Then do you think it's good idea for them to love her, I mean it might just cause Mikan more pain," Subaru said.

"I know, Mikan has no intention of falling love again," Hotaru said, "Plus, I would never allow it, unless I am 110% sure they will never hurt her."

"Do you think they will? I mean they do look like they really love her," Subaru said.

"I don't care if they look like they do, I want to know they will act like it," Hotaru retorted.

"Jeez, you may be young, but you act like an adult," Subaru shook his head.

"I made one horrible mistake in my life, and I hurt my best friend, I'll never let that happen again," Hotaru said.

"I understand, you really care about her, don't you?" Subaru asked.

"Of course, I love her like she was my sister," Hotaru replied.

"She really is something special, to make both of the killer kings fall for her and make the ice queen her best friend, wow," Subaru said.

"Yeah, that's Mikan for you, there's no one else like her," Hotaru nodded, "Truth to be said, I don't know what I would do without her."

"Just proves how unique she is," Subaru said, as he watched Natsume trying to snatch the pictures out of Ruka's hand.

Hotaru nodded and said nothing more. She looked at the boys, and smiled. Mikan could make anyone love her. She was that special, there's no one else like her. She could change anyone, for the good. She would smile and it would make you want to smile right along with her.

"You know what?" Hotaru looked up at Subaru.

"What?" Subaru looked at her.

"I learned something today," Hotaru said.

"Yeah, and what's that?" Subaru asked.

"That we often take our blessings for granted. The same goes for friendships. We tend to overlook the delicate, intricate bond of friendship. Only when we lose friends, and end up lonely, do we value friendship. Friendships are not just about sleepover parties or golf sessions. True friendships help you grow into a balanced individual. Build friendships; build a world full of love." Hotaru said.

Subaru looked at her in shock, "Whoa, that's deep."

Hotaru nodded.

Subaru looked at her, "how about this; if Mikan jumped off a bridge, would you jump with her?"

Hotaru shook her head, "If Mikan was to jump off a bridge, I wouldn't jump with her; I would be at the bottom to catch her."

Subaru smiled and ruffled her hair, "Even though you don't act it, when it comes to your best friend, you're a good kid."

Hotaru slapped his hand, "But when it comes to my brother, I would be happy to sell him for money."

"Forget what I said, you're a bad kid and always will be," Subaru glared at her.

Hotaru walked back into the room, and stood next to Mikan. She smiled and stroked her friend's face. Mikan giggled in her sleep, "Hey that tickles."

Hotaru removed her hand, and sat on a chair beside Mikan. She patted her head, "You're gonna be okay, now; because I'll be with you, every step of the way." Hotaru smiled and thought of Mikan. _A best friend is like a four leaf clover: hard to find and lucky to have._

**KK:** **Sooooo, what did you think? This chapie, I have to say, is one of my favorites. And Don't worry I'll make sure I finish the next chapie fast. So anyways, as usual plz plz review….it helps me work faster…. (just a tip) *wink wink* ;)**


	29. Revenge Plan?

**KK:**** heya! *bows* sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, its becuz I went to Missouri for a week, and then when I got back, my computer broke down, and then school starts soon, soooooo I've been soooooooo busy! *bows again* but me is really sorry!**

**Chapter 29: Revenge Plan?**

Mikan yawned and sat up on her bed. She opened her eyes, and was surprised to see Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru asleep on the chairs around her.

"Ah, you're awake," Subaru walked over to her.

"What are they doing here?" Mikan pointed to Ruka, Natsume and Hotaru.

"Well, they were worried about you, so they stayed overnight," Subaru explained.

"Oh," Mikan looked up at him, "Um, what happened?"

"Well, you took the operation," Subaru replied.

"Was it successful?" Mikan looked at him, with hopeful eyes.

"Does it hurt anymore?" Subaru asked.

"Well, no," Mikan said, feeling her shoulder.

"Try rotating it," Subaru suggested.

Mikan slowly rotated her shoulder in a circle, and winced, "well it kinda hurts a little."

"Well, then that means you're gonna be slowly healing," Subaru nodded.

Mikan sniffled a little, and tears poured down her face.

"Eh?!" Subaru looked at her in shock, "Why are you crying?"

"Oh you mean these?" Mikan pointed to her tears, "These are happy tears."

Subaru shook his head, "I've never understood when people said that."

Without warning, Mikan jumped out of bed, and hugged Subaru.

"Eh?! W-What?" Subaru blushed.

"Thank you soooooo much, Subaru-sempai!" Mikan cried.

"Er…um...no problem," Subaru replied.

Hearing Mikan voice, Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru woke up. They caught sight of Mikan crying and hugging Subaru; and they came to a conclusion.

Natsume cracked his knuckles, "Subaru mind explaining what you're doing to Mikan?"

"Do you want to die?" Ruka gave Subaru a death glare as he came up behind Natsume.

"Here I'll make you're death quick," Hotaru held her Baka gun up to Subaru head.

"W-Wait, hold on, it's not what it looks like," Subaru stuttered.

"I'll give you 5 second to explain," Hotaru said, her finger on the trigger.

"Well, Mikan just woke up…." Subaru started.

"5…." Hotaru started to count.

"And she was so happy she was healed…" Subaru continued.

"4….3…" Hotaru continued.

"So she started to cry happy tears…." Subaru said in a breath.

"2…." Hotaru went on.

"So she thanked me by hugging me!" Subaru finished.

"1…oh well, too late," Hotaru pulled the trigger and Subaru flew and made a hole in the wall.

Hotaru blew the smoke coming from her gun, and then she turned to Ruka and Natsume, "Any questions?"

Ruka shook his head and Natsume rolled his head.

Hotaru turned to Mikan, "So you okay now?"

"Yup!" Mikan said, cheerfully, "It kinda hurts a little, but I'll be fine!"

"Well, that's good," Ruka patted her on the head, "We were all worried."

"No need to worry any longer," Mikan went into a ninja stance, "Mikan Sakura is BACK!"

"Shut up, you're too loud," Natsume hit her softly on the head.

"Ouchie," Mikan rubbed her head, "You could at least be a little happy to see me healed."

"Don't worry, Mikan-san," Ruka said, "You should have seen him when he heard the M&M fell in your body."

"In my body?" Mikan's face wrinkled in confusion.

"Well, it's like this…." Ruka explained the whole thing to her.

"Ohhhhh, so that's how it is," Mikan nodded, then she turned and jumped into Hotaru's arms, "I loooove you soooo much Hotaru!"

"I love you too," Hotaru replied softly.

Mikan gasped, "Hotaru did you actually say you love me?"

"No, you heard wrong," Hotaru turned away.

"No, you did say it!" Mikan insisted.

"Think what you want to think," Hotaru replied.

Mikan's face lightened up, and she jumped around the room, "Hotaru said she loved me! Hotaru said she loved me!"

"Well, now that you're fine, we should head to class now," Hotaru stood up.

"Yeah, let's go!" Mikan ran out of the room.

"M-Mikan-san, wait up, wit for us!" Ruka chased her.

Mikan exploded in the classroom, "Heya everyone!"

"Hey Mikan-san," some people replied. But they still didn't look as happy as they used to.

"Guess what everyone?!" Mikan cried, "The operation was a successful, I'm okay now!"

"Really?!" The class responded as their faces lightened up. They stood up and all crowded around Mikan.

"Thank god, we were all so worried!"

"I'm so happy you're okay now, Mikan-san!"

"It was so dead without you around!"

Just then, Ruka, Natsume, and Hotaru came panting in the room. They saw the whole class crowded around Mikan.

"Even after she just took the operation, she still has so much energy," Ruka sighed.

"What an idiot," Natsume grunted.

"Well, that's Mikan for you," Hotaru said, as she watched Mikan, "You couldn't have really expected her to do anything else."

"Now, now everyone take your seats," Narumi came into the class, still wearing his normal clothes.

"Yo, Narumi, ya hear?!" a boy said, "Mikan's okay now!"

"Really?!" Narumi said in disbelief, he pushed through the crowd of students until he got to Mikan, "Are you really okay now?"

"Yup," Mikan smiled, she rotated her shoulder, "See?"

Happy tears came out of Narumi eyes, as he stripped off his normal clothes; underneath he wore, as usual, his gay-looking clothes. He then picked up Mikan and swung her around, "Daddy is soooo happy!"

"Mikan is happy too!" Mikan giggled.

"Gross," Natsume said as he walked to his seat.

Just then Nodacchi walked into the classroom, he caught sight of Narumi and Mikan, "Just what do you think you two are doing?"

"Oh, Nodacchi, you're back, "Narumi said as he placed Mikan down.

"What's going on?" Nodacchi asked, impatiently.

"Well, you see…" Narumi explained everything about Mikan's shoulder.

Nodacchi shook his head, "I only left for one week, and I miss all the news."

Narumi wiped his eyes and he turned to the class, "Today is a free period, in celebration of Mikan's recovery!"

The class cheered. "Wait, now, hold on, I never agreed to that!" Nodacchi began.

Narumi patted his shoulder, "Now come on Nodacchi, my little Mikan's finally all well, and everyone's so happy, so let's just have fun this period."

Nodacchi sighed, "Fine, but only this once."

Mikan walked back to her seat. Everyone crowded around her desk. But, one glare from Natsume caused everyone to back away, in fear.

"Oi, Polka," Natsume said.

Mikan ignored him.

"Oi! POLKA!" Natsume said louder.

Mikan ignored him.

"Hey, listen," Natsume hit her on the head.

"No," Mikan didn't look at him, "I've decided to ignore you until you call me by my name."

"There's no way in hell that's gonna happen," Natsume smirked.

"Fine," Mikan said, "I won't talk to you."

"Okay, whatever you say strawberry fields," Natsume sneered.

"Strawberry fields…?" Mikan looked confused. But her face quickly changed into anger. It wasn't a coincidence that she was wearing strawberries on her underwear that day, "NATSUME! YOU PERVERT! " Mikan's voice rang out.

Natsume smirked and calmly took out his ear plugs, "I was prepared for that."

"What do you want?" Mikan pouted, "If you don't stop bulling me, I'll tell Ruka-pyon."

A pang of jealousy went through Natsume, she would tell RUKA!? Now he was mad.

"Well do right ahead, I know Ruka would be glad for that!" Natsume shouted at her.

"Fine, I will!" Mikan stuck her tongue at him. Then she got right out of her seat, and plopped herself on Ruka's lap.

Ruka blushed and looked surprised, "H-Hey Mikan-san, what'ch you doing over here?"

"Natsume's being mean to me," Mikan complained.

"Is that so…?" Ruka raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! He keeps looking at my panties!" Mikan cried. She looked over at Natsume, but he pretended not to pay attention.

"I would never do that to you Mikan-san," Ruka said, slyly.

"Of course!" Mikan smiled, "That's why I like Ruka-pyon so much!"

"More that Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"Of course!" Mikan said.

By then, Natsume had lost all of his patience. He stood up, knocking down his desk in the process. Natsume was in his dark mood…well, actually he's always in that mood. Today, he's just in his extra extra dark mode. The whole class became silence and watched him. He walked directly over to Mikan and Ruka.

"What do you want?" Mikan turned away from him.

Natsume ignored her and turned to Ruka, "I'll be taking this." He picked up Mikan, and placed her over his shoulder.

"Hey! PUT ME DOWN!" Mikan kicked and squirmed.

Natsume ignored her and bent down to whisper in Ruka's ear, "You know I'll never forgive you, unless I get my revenge."

"You? Revenge? Yeah right," Ruka smirked.

"You just wait and see," Natsume replied, "You're gonna regret ever playing with _my _Mikan."

"Yours? Yeah right." Ruka sneered, "You heard her; she would rather choose me than you."

Natsume clenched his teeth, "You just wait and see." With that said, he turned and walked out of the classroom.

"Hey, hey, Natsume!" Mikan shouted, "I said, Put Me Down!"

Natsume gently placed her down.

"What do you want?" Mikan placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, I wanna ask you something," Natsume looked at her.

"Okay, well spit it out," Mikan said, while tapping her foot, impatiently.

"You wanna go to the mall, with me, Ruka, and his mom?" Natsume asked.

"Ruka-pyon's mom?" Mikan asked, "I wanna meet her!"

"Okay, then, tomorrow, I'll come pick you up," Natsume said.

"Yay!" Mikan did a little happy dance.

Meanwhile, Natsume smirked; _I did it Ruka, this little mall 'date' is gonna be your worst nightmare._

**KK: Ooooh, what is Natsume talking about? What is his revenge plan for Ruka? What does Mikan have to do with it? There's only one way to find out….*Takes out a big sign* you're gonna have to wait for chapie 30! *Looks at you* the review button is calling out to you. It's saying "Press me! PRESS ME! MAKE A REVIEW FOR KYOKITTY!" Now you better not go against the review button, *Shines a flashlight under my chin* It could be your worst nightmare! X3**


	30. Mall Date

**Chapter 30: Mall Date**

**Natsume's POV**

I starred at my clock, counting down the minutes when 'normal' people wake up. I lay back in my bed; time didn't seem to be moving. It was going to be a few more hours until sunrise. I never understand how people can just lay down and fall asleep. To me that never came easily. I haven't slept in 5 days. I don't go to sleep often, like I only sleep once every week. Don't get me wrong, I do want to go to sleep, but somehow I never can. I tried to force myself to go to sleep once….and I kept trying until it was already morning. Since then, I realized I couldn't force myself to go to sleep….i just have to wait until my body decides it needs sleep….which is every once a week. I looked at the ceiling; I guess I really do live up to my name; Black Cat. I turned my head so I was looking at the clock. I sighed; only a few minutes had passed. I laid back and watched the minutes go by. Soon it would be time to go pick up _my _Polka-Dots.

**Normal POV**

Mikan woke up to the sound of birds chirping. She yawned and walked towards her window. She rubbed her eyes as she opened the window. The sounds of birds chirping were music to her ears. She grinned happily as she went to her closet and picked out an outfit. She pulled on a pretty blue skirt and a pink tank top. She then walked over to her door, and put on her pink flip-flops. She then walked over to the mirror and brushed her long hair. She put on a head band and was all ready to go. She smoothed her skirt one last time, before walking out of her room.

"O-Oh Natsume, when did you get here?" Mikan asked as she closed the door behind her.

Natsume looked up, and his eyes grew wide; damn she looked hot.

"Ummm Natsume did you hear me?" Mikan asked, looking at him.

"Uh yeah," Natsume said as he tried hard to keep his 'cool'. He blushed and looked away, it was hard to keep your cool when you see the girl you love looking sexier than ever. Natsume looked up as he dared another look, damn who knew she had such a well-trimmed body? She had the curves in all the right places…..and her boobs? WOOOOOW! Who knew they were so big?

Mikan blushed and looked away, "Um Natsume? Could you stop looking at my body like that? You making me uncomfortable….."

Natsume jerked up and blushed, "Yeah right, what's there to look at?"

Mikan glared at him, "Yeah, suuuurrrreee, and that explains why you were staring at my body and drooling."

Natsume blushed even harder, "Think what you want to think."

"Whoa Onee-chan, you look hot," Youichi whistled.

Mikan blushed, "Thanks You-chan."

Natsume glared at his younger brother, "Brat, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see _MY _Onee-chan," Youichi said as he grabbed on to Mikan's leg.

Natsume glared at his brother, "Get your hands off of her."

"I don't have to listen to you," Youichi stuck his tongue out at him, and then he turned to Mikan, "Onee-chan you're okay now, right? I heard the surgery went well."

"Yup!" Mikan replied cheerfully, "I'm all better!"

"No," Natsume butt in, "You're healed, all right, just not COMPETELY healed. So you can't push yourself too hard."

"Yeah yeah I know that," Mikan waved him off, "But in my MIND I'm completely healed….so don't ruin my dream."

Natsume rolled his eyes, "What a kid."

"Hey hey, Onee-chan, where are you going anyway, because you're all dressed up like that…." Youichi asked.

Mikan laughed, "Well, I wouldn't call this 'dressed up'…..but yeah I'm on my way to the mall with Natsume." Mikan giggled as she grabbed on to Natsume's arm.

Youichi gasped, "Don't tell me you're on a DATE?!"

Natsume blushed as Mikan just giggled, "Date? Nope, we're going to go meet up with Ruka-pyon and his mom."

Youichi sighed, relived, "If that's how it is, then can I tag along?"

"NO," Natsume replied, with no hesitation.

Youichi pouted, "Why not?"

"Because I said so," Natsume said, "Now get going."

Youichi frowned, but obeyed. He was about to walk away, but turned back around, "hey before I go, can Onee-chan give me a kiss?"

Natsume was about to say 'over my dead body', but before he could, Mikan giggled and said, "Sure why not?"

Youichi's face lit up as Mikan bent down and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Natsume was burning with jealously, but he did his best to contain it.

Before Mikan could bend back up, Youichi gave Mikan a peck her cheek.

By this time, Natsume could no longer contain himself. He picked up Youichi, turned him in the opposite direction and gave him a little shove forward, "Okay, off you go."

Youichi frowned, but he walked away, reluctantly.

Natsume sighed, relived, as Mikan started to drag him along, "Hurry up, or we'll be late."

Mikan and Natsume walked for what seemed like about 10 minutes, when they saw Ruka and a woman in front of the boys' dorm.

"Ruka-pyon!" Mikan shouted as she let go of Natsume and ran towards Ruka.

"M-Mikan-san?" Ruka asked, surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Natsume invited me to come with you to the mall! " Mikan cried gleefully, as Natsume joined the group.

"Natsume," Ruka turned scornfully to him, "Why did you invite Mikan-san?"

"Because what I said yesterday remember?" Natsume smirked.

Ruka clenched his jaw, _so this was his revenge…_

"Natsume, you know this is a little too much," Ruka glared at him.

"Yeah, and that's why I decided to do it," Natsume sneered.

"Hmmmm, is something wrong?" Mikan asked.HHHMposdihfnawpos;gjisp;aoigh/98 2pofdjtghpos

"Oh nothing, nothing," Ruka replied, but his fists were clenched.

"Well, I'm feeling left out here," the woman beside Ruka spoke up.

Mikan turned to her and bowed, "Hello, Auntie, you must be Ruka-pyon's mother, am I correct?"

"Ruka-pyon?" the woman laughed, "Then you must be his girlfriend, am I correct?"

Before Mikan could reply, Natsume spoke, "No way in hell."

The woman turned to him, "You haven't changed, since the last time I saw you, Natsume."

"And 'Hello' to you too Auntie," Natsume replied.

The woman chuckled and patted Natsume on the head, then she turned back to Mikan, "I am Ruka's Mother, And you are?"

"I'm Mikan!" Mikan replied cheerfully, "I'm your son's best friend!"

"Is that so?" Ruka's mom raised an eyebrow, "Ruka's only friend since now was only Natsume." She smiled at Mikan, "You must be special then. First, you actually were able to befriend Ruka, but not only that you're a GIRL!"

Mikan looked at her, "Is it bad that I'm a girl?"

"No no no, it's just Ruka's usually never interested in girls," Ruka's mom smiled at Mikan.

"Moooom, are you done talking yet?" Ruka said, annoyed.

"Yes yes," she chuckled, "Now off we go." She took Mikan's hand and pulled her along, "You don't know how much I wanted a daughter!"

"Really?" Mikan asked, as she allowed herself to be dragged away. Ruka and Natsume silently trailed behind them.

"Oh yes!" Ruka's mom chirped, "You don't know how boring it is to only have a boy!"

"Really?" Mikan replied, her face showing she was very interested.

"Yes, so when I was pregnant with Ruka, I made his room all very girly," she laughed, "I even got him girl clothes!"

"Oh my goodness!" Mikan covered her mouth, "For real?"

"Of course!" Ruka's mom exclaimed, "So until he was 10 I always treated him like a girl!"

Mikan laughed, "I would have loved to see that!"

"Oh I have a picture," Ruka's mom rummaged through her purse, and took out her wallet. She then opened it up, and inside was a picture of a 5-year-old Ruka, wearing a pink dress with pink bows in his hair.

Mikan laughed, "He's actually smiling!"

Ruka's mom quickly closed her wallet, "Ruka thinks I burned all these, but he didn't know I made copies."

"Hey do you think you can make me a copy?" Mikan asked.

"Of course!" Ruka's mom replied, gleefully. They both laughed, as they linked arms and walked off, chatting like a mother and daughter would.

***~*~At Natsume's and Ruka's point of view*~*~**

The boys watched as Mikan and Ruka's mom walked and chatted happily away. They were about 20 feet behind them.

"I think we've been forgotten," Natsume said, watching the girls.

"Yup," Ruka replied, nodding.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Natsume said, as he saw them laugh.

Ruka frowned, "They're probably talking about me."

"How would you know?" Natsume asked.

"My mom always talks about me," Ruka said, "This one time, she forced me to go shopping with her, and one of the store's employ asked if I was her son, and then she and he went into a 2-hour long conversation about me."

Natsume tried to hold back a laugh.

"It's not funny!" Ruka frowned, "It was soooo embarrassing, and I was standing right there!"

This time, Natsume couldn't contain it any longer; he clutched his stomach and laughed.

"And that's why you brought Mikan her, right?" Ruka demanded, "You wanted her to see how embarrassing my mom can be to me."

"Yup," Natsume smirked.

"That's too much; you know how embarrassing she can be!" Ruka shouted.

"My point exactly," Natsume sneered. "Oh look, they're walking into a store now, let's go follow them," Natsume said, as he and Ruka walked into the store.

Mikan was walking for Ruka and Natsume by the door. She turned to Ruka, "Ruka-pyon, "Your mom is soooo cool!"

"Ummmmmm sure," Ruka replied, as Natsume smirked.

"Where is she right now?" Ruka asked.

Before Mikan could answer, Ruka's mom voice rang throughout the store, "RUUUUUU-CCCCHHHAANNN! WHAT SIZE UNDERWEAR ARE YOU?!"

Ruka blushed as Natsume tried to suppress his laugh.

"Ummm Ruka-pyon….?" Mikan looked up at him.

Before Ruka could say anything, his mom's voice rang out again, "RUUUUU-CHHHHAAAANNN, DO YOU WANT THE UNDERWEAR WITH HEARTS OR THE ONES WITH RAINBOWS?!"

Ruka's face turned as red as a cherry, when Natsume clutched his stomach and started laughing.

By this time, everyone in the store started to stop and stare. Ruka was sure he heard people walking by say, "That Ruka better hurry up and answer his mom" and then they would walk away laughing.

"Hey, Ruka you better hurry up and answer your mom," Natsume nudged him.

Ruka turned to Mikan, and saw her staring blankly up at him. A million thoughts went through his mind, _Ohh she must think I'm such a mommy's boy now…..now she'll never want to go out with me._ Before he could say anything to her, his mom came running up to him, "I don't know if the hearts or rainbow underwear is better, so I want you to try them both on."

Ruka looked at the underwears in horror, and then turned and ran off.

"RUUUUU-CHHHAAANN GET BACK HERE! YOU DIDN'T TRY THE UNDERWEAR ON YET!" Ruka's mom shouted after him.

"What's wrong with him?" Mikan asked, dumbly as she watched him run off.

"Yea, and he didn't even try on the underwear yet!" Ruka's mom frowned.

"Don't worry, I'll find him for you, Auntie!" Mikan said as she ran off to find Ruka. Natsume watched her run off, and couldn't help but smirk, _Ruka, you're done for._

Mikan looked around and frowned, _I've been all around the store, but I haven't seen Ruka anywhere._

While she was walked on looking for Ruka, she heard a boy walk by saying to his girlfriend, "You wouldn't believe this, I walked out the bathroom, and I saw this guy, just standing against the wall, looking so dead and lifeless, it was creepy."

Mikan jerked up; that may be Ruka! She ran over to the bathrooms and sure enough, Ruka was standing against the wall, looking like a ghost.

"Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asked, walking up to him.

Ruka's head turned slowly in her direction, and when he saw her his eyes grew wide, as he tried to collect himself, "O-Oh, hey Mikan-san, what'ch you here?"

"I should be asking you that," Mikan said standing beside him.

Ruka covered his eyes with his bangs, "I know, you must think I'm such a baby now, right?"

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked, looking at him confused.

"When my mom started shouting embarrassing stuff to me," Ruka said, keeping his eyes to the ground.

Mikan thought for a bit, and then said, "Ohhhhh that."

Ruka clenched his jaw as he waited for Mikan, to call him 'mama's boy' or 'mommy's little prince'.

Instead, Mikan stood in front of him, and lifted his chin up so he was looking at her, "What's so bad about that?"

Ruka blinked at her and stuttered, "B-But isn't that baby-ish? I mean your mom, shouting about what underwear you want…?"

Mikan took her hand down and laughed, "Ruka-pyon, there's nothing embarrassing about that!"

Ruka blinked, "What?"

Mikan looked at him and said, "To me, I don't think that's embarrassing, I think it just shows how much your mom cares for you."

"But isn't it embarrassing, I mean-" Ruka started to say but Mikan cut him off, "I think it's nice how you and your mom are still so close. I mean, when I see some boys who hate their mom, and wish for their mom never to bother with them; it makes me dislike them immediately. But when I see a boy, like Ruka-pyon, who is still close with his mom, it makes me like him, right away."

"Really?" Ruka asked.

"Of course," Mikan smiled as she poked him on the nose.

Ruka looked at her and smiled, _Mikan could make him change his opinion about anything. And how she always made negative things look positive made him love her even more._

Without thinking, Ruka pulled Mikan towards him. Mikan's eyes grew wide as she felt, Ruka's soft lips on her's. But, for some reason, she could push him away. She feel 'safe' in his arms. She was about to close her eyes when she heard an loud, but familiar voice….

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Mikan and Ruka sprang apart. They eyes widen when they saw who the person was: Natsume.

**KK:*sigh* you know what really annoyed me in this chapie? The fact that I couldn't find Ruka's mom's name! It gets irritating repeating over and over: Ruka's mom this Ruka's mom that, sheesh I really wish I knew her name, it would have made things a lot easier…ummm anyways, It might take me longer to finish the next chapters, coz I have school and everything…but I'll tell you what….if you leave a review, I'll work faster, coz when you guys review, it always gets my spirits up, and makes me want to work faster . **


	31. All is fair in Love and War

**KK: *bows* Sorry this took sooo long to finish. But this time it wasn't because of School and me being busy. This time it was because I'm running low on Ideas. I guess I have 'writers block'. I really need some inspiration! . Arghhhhh, I really need to learn to plan ahead…..**

**Chapter 31**: **All is fair in Love and War**

"What the HELL?!" Natsume starred at them, in utter shock. But that only lasted for a second. His eyes then darken, as he advanced towards Ruka.

"N-Natsume…." Mikan looked at him, he never looked this mad before, other than the time, when a guy hit Mikan's shoulder. Mikan eyes widen as Natsume, swung a punch at Ruka's face. She gasped, and took a step back, Natsume was actually scaring her. He looked like he wanted to murder Ruka. Mikan squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want to look at Natsume, like that. He wasn't the Natsume she knew. It scared her.

Ruka wiped his mouth and stood back up, "Well, Natsume, if that's how you wanna play, then so be it…" Ruka moved so fast, that when Mikan peeked out from beneath her eyelids, Ruka was already in front of Natsume. Ruka's hand came out as a blur, as he swung his hand at Natsume's stomach.

Natsume gasped and stumbled back. He clutched his stomach as he glared at Ruka, "You B***tard." Natsume ran towards Ruka. He came close to him, and then he kneed him in the stomach. But before, Ruka, fell down, he did his payback by giving Natsume a fly kick on his face.

Natsume stood up again, with a new bruise on his cheek. Ruka stood up as well, and faced Natsume. Ruka had a cut on his lip. Before Natsume or Ruka could take a step towards each other, Mikan threw herself in between them, "Enough!" She looked at each of them, tears streaming down her face, "Why are you two doing this?" Her voice was rising, "You're supposed to be best friends!" Natsume looked away, as Ruka looked down at the ground.

"Why are you two doing this?" Mikan's voice came out as a squeak. When none of the boys spoke up, Mikan glared at them and shouted, "Answer me!"

Natsume was the one who looked back at her, "You would never understand."

"Why not?!" Mikan snapped, "If you all could just tell m-" Mikan got cut as she felt Natsume's lips on her's. Her eyes widen, she tried to take a breath. Wrong move. Natsume took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Mikan was about to push him back, when Ruka's fist collided with Natsume's face.

Natsume stumbled back. He wiped his mouth as he looked up at Ruka.

"What the FREAKIN HELL did you think you were doing?!" Ruka shouted at him, with pure hate in his eyes.

"Only doing what you did to her a minute ago," Natsume replied, with equal hate in his eyes. By then, people were starting to stop and stare.

Mikan, feeling people's eyes on them, took Natsume's and Ruka's hand, and led them away, "That's enough for today."

Mikan led them back to Ruka's mom. Her eyes lit up when she saw Ruka, and she ran up to him, "Ru-chan, I found you this really cute 'bunny' underwear! You have to try it on!"

Ruka only sighed. Ruka's mom took and closer look at him and gasped, "Why is your lip bleeding?!" She then turned to Natsume, "And what happened to you?!" she said, looking at the bruise on his cheek.

"Ummmm well they got into a little fight….." Mikan said, nervously.

"FIGHT?!" she exclaimed, "Who did this to them?!"

"Ummmmm, they did, "Mikan replied, softly.

"What?" Ruka's mom looked at her.

"They, meaning Natsume and Ruka-pyon, got into a fight…" Mikan said.

Ruka's mom laughed, "Ha! As if! These two haven't fought since they were kids, why would they fight now?" She looked at the boys, "Right Natsume, Ruka?"

The boys looked away. Ruka's mom eyes ' widen, "Wait, don't tell me…its true?"

Natsume and Ruka didn't answer. Ruka's mom gasped, "it is true!" She grabbed Natsume and Ruka by their shirts, "What happened?! YOU GUYS NEVER FOUGHT SINCE YOU TWO WERE KIDS, WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"Auntie, please calm down," Mikan patted the woman's shoulder.

Natsume wrenched his shirt free, "The fight would have never started it wasn't for your son."

"Oh so it's my fault?!" Ruka jerked his shirt free, "Who told Mikan to come in the first place?!"

"It wasn't supposed to be like that!" Natsume shouted, "That was supposed to be my revenge!"

"And it backfired didn't it?" Ruka sneered, "Expect the unexpected."

"Whoa, hold up there," Mikan said, coming up between them, "how am I involved in all of this?"

Before either of the boys could answer, Ruka's mom spoke up, "Ohhhhhhh, I get it now, you three are stuck in what you call 'love triangle'."

"What?" Mikan asked, as the boys' faces grew red.

"Ahem, let me explain," Ruka's mom cleared her throat, "A 'love triangle' is when there are three people in a romantic relationship, most of the times, there is usually two people who are in love with the first."

"Ummmmm, could you please dumb that down for me?" Mikan asked.

Ruka's mom sighed, "Okay, let's just put it in simple terms…Natsume and Ruka are in love with you." The boys blushed ten shades of red.

Mikan grinned, "Of course, I love them too!'

"No no no," Ruka's mom shook her head, "Not 'friend' kind of love….they mean it like 'lover' kind of love."

"Huh?" Mikan asked, "You mean, as in 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend 'kind of love?"

Ruka's mom nodded, "Yes, that kind of love."

Mikan blushed and turned to look at the boys, "Ummm Natsume Ruka….?"

"What, polka?" Natsume asked, but not looking her in the eyes.

"Ummmm what she said, ummm is it tru-" Mikan began to ask, but got cut off by Ruka, "Of course it's true, Mikan-san! I loved you for a while now….."

Natsume looked at Ruka in shock, _when did he get so bold?_

"So, what's your answer then Mikan-san?" Ruka asked.

"Ummmm, I think I need to think about it a little bit," Mikan blushed.

Ruka sighed, but grinned, "Alright, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." He stretched out his arms, "Well that felt great, now you finally know how I feel!"

Ruka picked Mikan up and spun her around. Mikan blushed. Meanwhile, Natsume couldn't hide his jealously anymore. He grabbed Mikan, and pulled her away from Ruka.

Ruka turned and glared at him, "What's your problem? Give her back."

"My problem?" Natsume asked, as he hugged Mikan from behind, her head fitting perfectly under his chin, "Why, you of course."

"Heh, you think she would pick you?" Ruka smirked, "The Natsume Hyuuga, who would choose his pride over the girl he loves." Ruka shook his head, "Tsk tsk, how shameful."

Natsume gritted his teeth, and spun Mikan around, "I'm only gonna say this once, so you better be listening…" Natsume took and deep breath and said, "I…..love…you….."

Mikan's eyes widen, "What?"

Natsume's face was the color of a cherry, "I'm not repeating it."

"No No," Mikan said, her eyes still huge, "I mean….for real?"

"What for real?" Natsume asked, still not looking at her.

"Ummm, what you said is it true?" Mikan asked, softly.

"Of course it's true," Natsume growled, "Do you think I would say _that_ for no reason?"

Before Mikan could reply, Ruka spoke up, "So now that we have that all figured out…" he looked at Natsume, "We're starting on the same page now, so whoever gets Mikan, its fair."

Natsume smirked, "But you have one of the most brilliant most handsome guys against you, you actually think you can win?"

Ruka sneered, "But if there's one thing I know about Mikan, is that she doesn't judge guys by their looks, she judges them on their personality. And since this is personality we're taking about, you still have a long way to go."

"Punk," Natsume grinned at Ruka.

"Idiot," Ruka punched Natsume softly.

"Mama's boy," Natsume punched Ruka, back a little harder.

"Pervert," Ruka punched Natsume back, harder.

"Stupid," Natsume punched Ruka even harder.

"No life," Ruka punched Natsume harder.

"Weakling," Ruka punched Natsume with all his strength.

Natsume rubbed his arm, then he punched Ruka back with all his strength.

"Ow, what the hell?" Ruka said rubbing his arm.

"You started it," Natsume shrugged.

"Oh yeah?" Ruka was about to punch him back, but Mikan stopped him, "Okay that's enough punching." She looked at Ruka, "well, hurry up and try on the underwear so we can head back to the dorm."

Ruka blushed as Natsume chuckled. Ruka blushed as he turned to his mom, "Mom, I don't wear underwear anymore, I'm a man now."

"A man?" Natsume sneered, "yeah right."

Ruka ignored him and continued, "As I was saying, mom, I don't wear underwear anymore, I wear boxers now."

"Oh really?" Ruka's mom raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Ruka sighed.

"Well, if that's how it is…." Ruka's mom took out boxers with a pattern of dancing penguins, "How about these then?"

Ruka slapped his head, as Natsume laughed. "I think it's cute," Mikan said.

"Are you serious?!" Natsume looked at her in shock.

"Yea, the penguins look so cute," Mikan said, looking at the boxers.

"When you're a real man, you don't want your stuff to be called 'cute'-"Natsume began, but got cut off when Ruka said, "I'll take it."

Natsume looked at him disbelief, "For real?!"

"Yea," Ruka smiled and looked at Mikan, "Mikan likes them, so I guess I'll have to take it."

Mikan blushed and turned away. Ruka chuckled. Ruka's mom sighed, "Awww, the things boys do for the girl they love."

"Let's go pay for it now," Mikan said, pulling Ruka's mom over to the cash register.

Ruka's mom paid for the boxers. Mikan and Ruka's mom chatted happily away, while they walked back to the dorm. Natsume and Ruka, once again, stood 10 feet away.

**~*~Natsume and Ruka~*~**

The boys watched as the girls, laughed again.

"Jeez, it's like they're trying to avoid us," Natsume grumbled. It was true too. Every time the boys would try to get close to them, they would walk away faster.

"You're telling me," Ruka scoffed, "I bet ya, they're talking about 'girl stuff'."

"Which is…?" Natsume asked.

"Us," Ruka replied.

"No kidding," Natsume said shaking his head.

When they finally made it back to the dorm, Ruka's mom said her good byes.

"Aww, I really wish I didn't have to go," Ruka's mom pouted, "I really wanted to stay longer and play with Mi-chan."

"Mi-chan?" Natsume asked just as Ruka said, "Mom, please, don't pout, you look ugly like that."

Ruka's mom glared at Ruka and smacked him on the head, "Have some respect for your mom, won't you?"

Then she smiled and turned back to Mikan, "You must come over to my house some time, we'll have lots of fun."

"Of course," Mikan grinned.

"Mom," Ruka groaned, "You can leave now."

"Give me a minute," Ruka's mom waved him off.

"But really Mi-chan, I have a whole closet of girl clothes," Ruka's mom said, "And I want you to wear them."

"If you want me to," Mikan smiled.

"Of course, I want you to!" Ruka's mom shouted, "You don't know how long I've been waiting for a daughter!"

"Mom…" Ruka said.

"I'm in a middle of a conversation," Ruka's mom ignored him.

"I can't wait till you and Ru-chan get married!" Ruka's mom cried in glee, "Then you'll really be my daughter!"

"Hey hey," Natsume cut in, "Whoever said she was going to marry Ruka?" He put his arms around Mikan, "This one's mine."

Mikan blushed. "yeah yeah, sureeeee, whatever," Ruka's mom pulled Mikan away from Natsume, "I heard girls always go for the 'prince charming' type, so that'll be Ru-chan."

"Now that's where you're wrong," Natsume replied, pulling Mikan back, "Girls always go for the 'bad-boy' type, now that I know."

"Mikan doesn't care about 'types'," Ruka butt in, pulling Mikan into his arms, "She just wants the guy to love her the most." He grinned at Mikan, whose face was the color of a cherry, "And that guy would be me."

Natsume rolled his eyes, while Ruka's mom sighed, dreamily, "You younglings are so cute."

Ruka finally let go of Mikan, and turned to his mom, "Mom you can go now."

"Yea yea I know," She glared at him, "Why are you always trying to rush me?" She turned to Mikan, "Okay, I guess I got to go now, byes Mi-chan!" She waved as she walked away.

"Finally," Natsume said when Ruka's mom was out of sight.

"You're mom really nice," Mikan grinned up at Ruka.

"She'll be your mom too, after we get married," Ruka winked at her.

"Mikan blushed and turned away.

"Yeah Nooooo," Natsume said, "The only person she'll be marrying is me."

Just then Hotaru walked over to them, she took one look at Mikan, who was still blushing and mad e a conclusion. She turned to the boys, "You guys confessed?"

Natsume nodded while Ruka replied, "Yeah."

Hotaru walked over to Mikan and took her hand, "Just to put something in your pea-sized brains, it doesn't matter if Mikan does chose one of you two, because if I don't approve of you, then it won't matter what Mikan says, I will not let you be with her." With that said, she pulled Mikan towards the girls' dorm.

The boys were left standing there in awkward silence.

"This actually might be harder than I thought, since Imai an obstacle too," Ruka said.

Natsume shrugged, "It doesn't matter to me, whatever I want; I'll get, no matter what."

Ruka smirked, "We'll see about that, won't we?"

"Course, let the best man win," Natsume smirked as he held out his hand.

"Now that we're starting off at the same page, everything is fair," Ruka said, as he shook Natsume's hand.

Natsume's crimson eyes met Ruka's blue ones, "All is fair in love and war."

**KK: Took me soo long to finish this! Time to think up some more ideas! Hope you guys like this chapie! Plz review! **

**OXOXOX, **

**KyoKitty (=^.^=)**


	32. Cherish the Moment

**KK: **Hello, everyone! *bows* Gomen (-) it's really been a long time since I've been on here…..*bows* me is really really really sorry, it's just I had a lot of exams….and I had a hard time thinking of any new ideas. I hope you will all forgive me \(~_~)/ I promise to try to work harder ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ Oh, and thank you to all my reviewers and followers, if it wasn't for you guys, I would have dropped this story a long time ago. (◡‿◡✿) And well, I never really replied to any of your reviews before, because I always tell myself I will, but then I forget…..but not this time! From now on, I will reply to all my reviews! But sorry, if I do not get to your review this time, but the for all of the next chapters to come, I will reply to all of them. Okays, so here goes! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**Momocandy**: Thanks for the review (＾▽＾) even though it took me so long to reply and well, and about the pairing of Mikan and….., read my author's note at the end ;D

**CheddurLeHomicidalButle**r: hahaha I would tell you, but I don't even know yet myself…but that's only because it hasn't been decided yet ;) But if you wanna help decide, read the author's note at the end (=^.^=)

**Felixkawaii**: Hmmmm, *nods head* I like your idea, I will try to incorporate that into the story somehow :3 and if you wanna help decide Mikan's soul mate ;), read my author note at the end :D

**xoxAmuto4everxox**: Hee-hee thank you for all of your reviews, they really make me smile when I'm reading them :D

and then lastly to '**Guest**" if that person ever decides to come back: Thank you for criticism, I will try to fix my story and make it better. I guess I forgot to make this clear but, you can criticize my story all you want, but you may not criticize or judge me, because well, you don't even know me XP. And well, yes I am mostly always happy because I have really nothing to be sad or depressed about. Is something wrong with being happy all the time? I really don't find that a problem…..now if you were depressed all the time then that would be a problem. And please do not call me a 'wanna be'. You do not know me at all. Just because I admire Korean culture, does not mean I hate being Vietnamese. I personally love my race, and wouldn't have it any other way. So, thank you for reading my story and for the review, but please next time you ever want to post a review on MY story, please make sure it is solely towards my story and not directed at me.

Anyways, now done with that, after the long extensive wait, go ahead and read this chapter: Ta-da! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**Chapter 32: Cherish the Moment**

**Mikan's POV**

Yesterday just kept playing back in my mind. Ruka's kiss….Natsume's kiss….Ruka's confession….Natsume's confession…I sighed and sat up on my bed. I touched my lips and blushed, crazy how one day, one date, one moment, can change everything. Just like that. How would I even be able to look at _them _in the eyes again?! I grabbed my uniform and pulled it on. I checked myself in the mirror and then walked toward the door. I put my hand on the doorknob, _I wonder what today will bring,_ _only one way to find out. _I twisted the doorknob and walked out.

**Normal POV**

Mikan walked through the classroom doors and was immediately surrounded.

"Mikan is it true about you and Natsume?" a girl asked.

Before Mikan could answer, another girl butted in, "No, I heard it was Mikan-chan and Ruka."

"No, you see, its-" Mikan started, but again got cut off by another one of her classmates, "No way, it's totally Mikan and Natsume."

"NO, it's Mikan and Ruka!" someone shouted.

"Everyone, please, let me explain," Mikan pleaded, but no one paid attention to her. They all were still arguing whether Natsume or Ruka would be better paired with Mikan.

"Hey, what's the hell's going on here?"

Everyone immediately quieted and turned to the sound of the voice.

Natsume walked looked at each of them and walked into the classroom, followed by Ruka.

"Well, anyone gonna answer me?" Natsume growled.

Everyone spoke at once.

"What's going on with you and Mikan?"

"Is it you and Mikan or Ruka and Mikan?"

"Who's Mikan's boyfriend?"

Ruka and Natsume snapped their heads around and looked at each other, "How do they all-" Then both of the boys' eyes narrowed as they said in unison, "Imai."

"Someone call me?" Hotaru walked up to them.

"You told all of them didn't you?" Ruka said, pointing to the mob behind him.

"Well, of course, you didn't really think I would keep it a secret did you?" Hotaru replied.

Ruka sighed and turned back to face the mob, who were now shooting questions at poor little Mikan.

"Please, guys, just hold on-" Mikan was saying.

Ruka came up behind her and pulled her back, "Guys leave her alone, if you wanna ask something, ask me or Natsume."

"So it is true!" a girl gasped, "Ruka, are you going out with Mikan?!" The whole class gasped along with her.

Before Ruka could answer Natsume interrupted, "No way in hell, if there's anyone she's going out with, it would be me." Another round of gasps.

"So it's Natsume and Mikan?" a girl asked.

"NO!" Ruka boomed; the class backed away and Ruka calmed himself, "Mikan hasn't chosen yet."

All eyes went to Mikan, "So who are you going to pick?"

Thankfully, Nodacchi walked, so Mikan didn't have answer. She sighed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, everyone in your seats, class is about to begin," Nodacchi shouted. Immediately everyone rushed to their chairs.

The lesson went about normally. But Mikan squirmed nervously throughout the whole thing, as she was sandwiched between Natsume and Ruka. Her eyes traveled back to the clock and saw that only three minutes had passes. She groaned.

"Something a problem?" Nodacchi looked at her.

"No, Nodacchi-sensei," Mikan replied. She looked at the clock again; only one minute had passed. She sighed this was going to be a long day.

Throughout all of class, Mikan's eyes barely left the clock. Finally, it got down to the last minute. 5….4…3…2…1… BRRRRRRRR!

Mikan jumped out of her seat and was about to run out the door, when Natsume and Ruka each grabbed one of her hands.

"Wanna walk to the field together?" Ruka asked just as Natsume said, "Come one Polka, let's go."

The boys looked at each other and glared.

"I asked her first," Ruka said, as he tugged on her hand.

"Actually," Natsume pulled Mikan towards him, "I did."

"UH No you didn't, I did," Ruka grabbed her back.

"Are you an idiot?" Natsume yanked her back.

"The idiot would be you," Ruka glared, and held on to Mikan's hand firmly.

Unaware to both of them, the whole class was watching them, though they were pretending not to be.

Hotaru walked up to them and tapped them both on the shoulder.

"What!" Natsume and Ruka shouted at her.

"Nothing, just that, I'll be taking this," Hotaru glared at both of them and then jerked Mikan toward her. Without waiting for their reaction, she marched out of the classroom, dragging Mikan behind her.

Mikan and Hotaru walked to the field where they were met by Narumi and Jinno.

"Hey Mi-chan!" Narumi smiled at her.

"Hey there!" Mikan gave them both her famous smile.

"So you ready to play again?" Narumi asked.

"You bet!" Mikan grinned.

"Just in time for the semi-finals tomorrow," Jinno smiled.

Narumi looked at him in shock, "Did you just smile?!"

"Pfft as if," Jinno turned away and spied the Natsume, Ruka and the rest of the team walking towards them.

"YAY! Mikan's gonna be able to play with us in the game tomorrow right?" Koko asked excitedly.

"Of course," Jinno replied, "Though I was notified by Subaru to take it easy on her."

"Okay then!" Tsubasa grinned, "Let's play!"

The team split off and got on either sides of the field. They played for an hour, ending with Natsume's team's win. **(Sorry, I'm don't want to waste time going through every detail of their game.)**

"Ahhhh!" Koko stretched, "Now I'm all hyped up for the real game tomorrow!"

"Of course we'll win," Kitsu grinned.

"That's a given," Koko agreed, as he high-fived Kitsu.

"Well, we'll just have to see what tomorrow brings," Mikan smiled.

"Yeah, we'll just have to wait and see," Ruka took her hand and smiled.

Mikan blushed and nodded. Suddenly she felt strong hands encircle her waist. She yelped and tried to move away, but the arms had a strong grip on her.

"Okay there Polka?" Natsume's voice whispered in her ear.

Mikan yelped and turned around to face him.

He smirked, "Awww, I knew you would be happy to see me."

"Natsume you pervert," Mikan blushed.

Natsume gave a tiny grin and ruffled her hair.

"That was beautiful," Koko sniffled, all teary-eyed.

"What a sight that was, Natsume actually smiled," Kitsu agreed, sniffling.

"Shut up," Natsume hit both of them on the head.

"Typical Natsume," Tsubasa grinned.

"You want some of this?" Natsume held up his fist to Tsubasa.

"Nupe, I'm good," Tsubasa sweat-dropped.

Natsume turned back to Mikan and thrust a bag of Fluff Puffs into her hands, "here."

Mikan took it and looked at it in awe.

"Hurry and eat it Polka, or I will," Natsume said.

Mikan looked up at him and smiled, "Thanks Natsume!" She opened the bag and took one out, she was about to eat it, but then she held it out to Natsume, "You want some?"

Natsume opened his mouth and bent down to eat it from her hand, when Ruka intervened and ate it.

"Tasty," Ruka licked his lips.

"RUKA," Natsume glared at him.

Ruka took one look at him and ran. Natsume ran after him.

"Just like a cat and mouse," Tsubasa commented.

Meanwhile, Mikan watched them and smiled as she ate her Fluff Puffs, _let's all just cherish the moment while it lasts….before everything has to change_.

**KK: Well yea, so I admit this wasn't my best chapie…it's only because I ran out of ideas and I don't want to give away what comes in later chapters. Anyways, so a lot of you have been asking about the pairing….and well the truth is, it hasn't been decided yet. And that coz I'm letting you all decide! ^.^ So here's how it's gonna go. Please send me a PM of who you want Mikan to end up with. After I get all the PM, I will count up the votes and see who Mikan will end up with. Please do not put your vote as a review because, I still wanna keep the pairing a secret until the end ;)** **But still if you guys can, please leave a review :D**

***With love, Huggles***

**KyoKitty4ever**


End file.
